Les Reines de la Guerre
by Cleo-btz
Summary: Après la Destruction de l'Anneau, tous reprennent leurs vies. Minas Tirith se reconstruit doucement. Cependant le Mal gronde de nouveau en Mordor. Qui? Comment? Personne ne l'avait prévu. Encore moins Sorsha pour qui le cauchemar ne fait que commencer.
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Bonjour à tous !

Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre de La Princesse Exilée, me revoici avec, (du retard, oui, je sais!), non pas des One-shots mais une nouvelle fic!

La Suite des aventures de Sorsha et des compagnons de la Communauté. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le premier tome pour comprendre celui-ci, mais certaine références pourraient vous échapper, donc, c'est conseillé !

Je me suis appliquée aux niveaux des fautes, de la syntaxe, mais nul n'est à l'abri, alors, pardon pour celles qui font de la résistance !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions par mail ou rewiews, comme tous les auteurs, j'en suis très friande et cela me motive pour vous poster la suite !

Cléo

Ps : Rated M car il y aura certainement un (ou deux !) petit lemon.

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Minas Tirith, quelque part dans la maison du Roi…_

- Sorsha ! Je t'ai déjà dit non et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ! Alors cesse de me répéter la même chose !

- Mais Aragorn ! Ce n'est qu'une toute petite soirée ! Il faut bien s'amuser un peu !

- En quinze jours, tu as réussis à organiser trois fêtes et à mettre Minas Tirith sens dessus dessous ! Alors c'est NON !

- Pfff ! T'es vraiment trop nul !

Et elle partit les poings sur les hanches, vexée et déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à faire flancher son frère. Mais elle ne désespérait pas, elle l'aurait sa soirée ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps : elle aurait à l'usure ! Elle ricana toute seule, mais elle était toujours remontée contre son frère : pourquoi compliquait il les choses simples ?

Aragorn sourit en regardant sa jeune sœur s'éloigner. Encore une fête ! Elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ! Elle en organiserait tous les soirs s'il lui en donner la permission ! Il y avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire. Plus importante pour son peuple qu'une énième soirée. Minas Tirith se remettait à peine des dégâts de la bataille des Champs du Pelennor, quelques semaines auparavant. Tout était à reconstruire ou à consolider. D'ailleurs, il devait aller voir l'architecte pour les projets d'agrandissement de la Cité Blanche. Legolas, prince de Mirkwood entra dans la pièce. Il lui adressa un sourire :

- Vous venez de dire non à Sorsha, n'est ce pas ?

- Et vous devriez apprendre à le lui dire un peu plus souvent !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, ils connaissaient tout deux très bien le caractère de Sorsha, étant la sœur de l'un et la femme de l'autre. Et elle mettait régulièrement leurs nerfs à l'épreuve. Aragorn proposa à l'elfe de l'accompagner voir l'architecte. Il accepta avec grand plaisir : Aragorn était son meilleur ami et il appréciait que ce dernier l'invite à participer aux projets de sa cité.

La vie était calme et paisible depuis que l'Anneau Unique avait été détruit dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Les Hobbits étaient rentrés en Comté mais les autres compagnons de la Communauté avaient décidé de prolonger leur séjour dans la demeure du nouveau roi du Gondor. C'était si agréable de passer du temps ensemble sans la menace de Sauron, de Saroumane ou des spectres de l'Anneau. Mais les bonne vieilles choses ne changeaient pas : Legolas et Gimli se houspillaient toujours autant, Sorsha vénérait toujours ses Louboutin et était toujours fidèle à elle même.

Certaine choses cependant avaient changé. Aragorn, jadis, inquiet et perturbé quand a son destin de Roi du Gondor s'était apaisé et il dirigeait le Gondor avec bonté. Sorsha ne voulait plus rentrer sur Terre et considérer enfin la Terre du Milieu comme sa patrie.

Même les pouvoirs de la Princesse Exilée, témoin de la Guerre de l'Anneau avait disparus. Au début Sorsha en avait été attristé. C'était plutôt cool de maitriser les éléments mais finalement, elle s'était rangée aux dires de ses amis qui trouvaient cela moins dangereux et pour sa propre sécurité mais également pour la leur !

Le Mal avait disparu. Plus rien ne menaçait la Terre du Milieu et tous espéraient y passer du bon temps, ensemble.

Le soir, à l'heure où la Cité Blanche sombrait dans le sommeil, dans leur chambre, Legolas et Sorsha étaient étendus sur leur lit, amoureusement enlacés.

- Cela ne te manque pas, ton monde ? demanda l'elfe en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, comme si le simple fait d'en parler pouvait lui retirer la présence de sa femme.

- Certaines choses si, bien sur. Mais mon monde, désormais c'est toi ! Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je t'aime Legolas !

Rassuré, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front. Il avait eut tellement peur qu'elle regagne son monde une fois Sauron vaincu. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté : il l'aimait tellement…

- Et toi, demanda Sorsha, il ne te tarde pas de revoir ton royaume ? Ca fait longtemps maintenant que tu as quitté Mirkwood !

- Oui, c'est vrai que cela fait longtemps. D'ailleurs, je dois y partir dans quelques jours. Mon père m'a fait demandé. Je voulais t'en parlé avant mais cela m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Il y a tant à faire dans la cité !

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Mais je viens avec toi, hein ?

Il évita son regard et murmura un non à peine audible.

- Attend deux minutes ! Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais la route et longue et somme toute, assez dangereuse.

L'elfe se sentait coupable et malheureux de ne pas emmener Sorsha avec lui. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle reste à Minas Tirith avec Aragorn et Arwen. Elle y serait en sécurité, et bien mieux que sur les routes.

- Mais on a vaincu Sauron ! argumenta t elle de mauvaise foi, sachant pertinemment que le Mal n'avait pas était éradiqué à cent pour cent. Il restait des orques, des gobelins…

- Sorsha, toutes les créatures du mal n'ont pas été vaincues. Et elles ont toujours été particulièrement féroces du coté de Mirkwood. Je te promets que nous irons à Mirkwood ensemble, mais pas cette fois ci.

La jeune femme soupira. Décidément, tout le monde avait décidé de la contrarier aujourd'hui… Ils savaient tous pourtant qu'elle détestait qu'on lui dise « non » !

* * *

Legolas partit un matin, accompagné de Gimli. Une amitié improbable était née entre l'elfe et le nain, malgré des débuts difficiles. C'était tout naturellement que le fils de Gloin avait proposé de l'accompagner. Avant de quitter la Citadelle, l'elfe sylvestre avait serré très fort sa femme contre lui, mettant dans son baiser d'adieu, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Son choix l'attristait, mais il savait que c'était mieux pour elle. Elle avait eut son compte de chevauchées, de combats et de nuits à dormir à la belle étoile, sur un sol gelé.

Ce n'était que pour quelques semaines, lui avait il dit, mais Sorsha le vivait mal. C'était la première fois qu'ils seraient séparés aussi longtemps. Legolas lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait très vite, et qu'il ne cesserait de penser à elle.

Les premiers jours et surtout les premières nuits furent affreuses. Elle se sentait vide, seule, comme si elle avait un courant d'air en elle. Ce n'était qu'une courte séparation, mais Sorsha avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de l'éternité. Depuis sa rencontre avec Legolas, ils n'avaient pas était séparés une seule journée ! Et le voyage de son époux dans son royaume lui fendait le cœur !

Arwen faisait tout pour la distraire, Aragorn avait dit oui à sa demande d'organiser un fête mais elle avait refusé, le cœur n'y étant pas. Elle mangeait peu, passer son temps à rêvasser, mélancolique.

- Elle ne peut renier ses origines Elfiques ! C'est exactement le comportement d'une elfe en mal d'amour ! s'exclama Arwen en la regardant de loin.

- En effet, je ne pensais pas que le départ de Legolas l'affecterait autant ! Surtout qu'il ne s'agit que de quelques semaines !

- Aragorn ! s'écria Arwen. Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de compassion ! Ta soeur est malheureuse !

- Pourquoi n'allez vous pas vous promenez ? Elle aime bien monter à cheval ! suggéra t il pour faire oublier sa maladresse.

L'étoile du soir sourit. Quelle bonne idée ! C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait à sa belle sœur ! Cela apaiserait certainement sa mélancolie et redonnerait un peu de couleurs à ses joues pâles ! Et d'autorité, elle traina Sorsha aux écuries.

- Arwen, je n'ai pas envie !

- Viens s'il te plait ! On va aller dans un endroit merveilleux ! Et puis cela te distraira !

- J'ai pas envie ! J'ai pas envie ! J'ai pas envie ! bouda la jeune femme en tapant du pied par terre.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plait ! Ca marche peut être avec Aragorn et Legolas, mais pas avec moi ! Allez, on est parties !

A court d'arguments, sachant d'avance que même les valables seraient réfutés par Arwen, elle saisit la bride d'Eorl, sa jument, cadeau de feu Théoden et suivit sa belle sœur à l'extérieur de Minas Tirith.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que les deux amies chevauchaient. Et finalement, Sorsha ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi Arwen. Le vent dans les cheveux, le soleil qui réchauffait leur peau, c'était vraiment une belle ballade. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer ! Elles parvinrent jusqu'à une haute colline de laquelle on pouvait voir Minas Tirith dans toute sa splendeur. Le soleil posait ses rayons sur les pierres et la cité paraissait étincelante, presque transparente. Les deux femmes s'assirent à même la terre, tandis que derrière elles, leurs montures paissaient l'herbe grasse, profitant de la liberté accordée.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda de but en blanc Arwen.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Legolas me manque et je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il refuse ma présence lors de son voyage.

- Il l'a fait pour ton bien. Le voyage est dangereux, tu sais.

- Oui, mais quand même.

- Il reste quelques araignées géantes, déclara Arwen nonchalamment.

Sorsha devint pâle et fit une grimace qui en disait long sur son amour pour ces bestioles à huit pattes. Arwen éclata de rire.

- Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

Non, Sorsha ne comprenait pas ! Avec Legolas, elle ne craignait rien ! C'était le meilleur archer de toute la Terre du Milieu et il excellait dans le corps à corps grâce à son excellente maîtrise des dagues. L'excuse du danger n'était pas valable. Elle aurait dû partir avec lui ! Elle aurait dû insister ! Elles restèrent là-haut un petit moment, bavardant comme les deux amies qu'elles étaient puis retournèrent dans l'enceinte de la cité. Elles y retrouvèrent un Aragorn dans tous ses états.

- Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Sorsha.

- Arwen, Sorsha, suivez moi ! Immédiatement ! ordonna t il.

Sans poser de questions, elles emboitèrent le pas et suivirent Aragorn dans la salle du trône. Sans leur laisser le temps de s'asseoir, il brandit un parchemin qu'il agita sous leur nez.

- Un message de Gandalf !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Qu'est ce que l'Istari pouvait bien raconter pour mettre le roi dans un tel état de nervosité ?

- Saroumane ! vociféra t-il.

- Saroumane est mort ! objecta Sorsha. On l'a vu tomber et s'empaler !

- Et il serait actuellement en Comté ! Quel mauvais coup prépare t il, je l'ignore ! Mais que cette rumeur soit vraie ou fausse, tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, vous êtes consignées toutes les deux à Minas Tirith ! Terminer les ballades ! Fini les cueillettes !

- Euh, je veux pas te contredire, hein, loin de moi cette idée, mais tu crois pas que tu t'emballes un peu ? Après tout, c'est peut être un canular ! Tu sais, comme le monstre du Loch Ness !

Le regard que lui lança son frère en dit long sur son mécontentement.

- Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein ! acheva t elle, penaude, en se cachant courageusement derrière Arwen, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Évidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Au vu de la réaction de son frère quand à la lettre de Gandalf, Sorsha décida de ne pas en rajouter et, laissant les deux amants seuls, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle avait juste envie d'être seule, pourtant quand elle entra dans sa chambre, celle-ci lui parut si vide. L'absence de Legolas lui pesait. Elle aurait voulu parler de ce parchemin de Gandalf avec lui. Lui raconter sa promenade. Qu'il lui apprenne encore un peu d'elfique. Qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Qu'il lui raconte encore une fois l'histoire de Luthien et Beren, qu'elle aimait tant ! Qu'il soit là, tout simplement…

Mais il était si loin…Cela faisait déjà trois semaines ! Et il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'envoyer une lettre ! Elle soupira : il devait être occupé. Son père avait besoin de lui, elle le comprenait, mais elle se jura que quoiqu'il faudrait faire à l'avenir, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il partait sans elle. Ils étaient mariés, et elle estimait que sa place était à ses côtés. Cette idée la régénéra.

Ses pensées furent coupées par Elinel, la jeune fille à son service. Sorsha l'aimait bien. Elle avait à peine quinze ans mais elle était volontaire et sympathique. Elles parlaient souvent quand elle coiffait Sorsha ou quand elle l'aidait à s'habiller. Au début, Sorsha, en terrienne,peu habituée à être servie, avait refusait ce qu'elle considérait comme de l'esclavage. Puis on lui avait dit que la jeune fille était payée et que contrairement à ce que croyait Sorsha, qui y voyait le remake d'Indiana Jones et le temple maudit, qu'elle n'avait pas été enlevée à sa famille, que ce n'était pas son père qui l'avait vendue, mais elle-même qui était venue proposer ses services. Rien à voir donc avec les serfs du moyen âge en fait ! Lorsqu'on ajouta qu'Elinel avait demandé à servir « la belle étrangère », Sorsha, ou plutôt son orgueil avait été conquis. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la jeune fille était à la Citadelle.

- Il faut vous préparer Dame Sorsha ! Le diner ne va pas tarder à être servi !

- Bien sur ! Je te laisse choisir la robe ! dit Sorsha dans un clin d'œil.

Elinel rosit de plaisir : elle adorait choisir les tenues de Sorsha. Tandis qu'elle se prélassait dans l'eau chaude et délicatement parfumé, elle suivait avec un sourire amusé, le manège de la jeune fille qui cherchait quelle parure irait le mieux avec la robe satinée grise qu'elle avait choisie. Enfin, elle fut vêtue et coiffée.

- Whoow ! Dame Sorsha vous êtes magnifique ! s'écria Elinel. Le prince Legolas serait fou de vous s'il vous voyait !

A la pensée de son amant, Sorsha eut un pincement au cœur mais elle contint sa tristesse et fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille pour ne pas entamer sa gaité. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà là. Alors qu'elle faisait une rapide révérence à un homme qui venait de la saluer, elle ne vit pas une tornade brune se jetait sur elle. Elle la reçut de plein fouet !

- Aieuh !

- Sorsha ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Allez devine !

- Euh je veux bien Arwen, mais…

- Tu as reçu une lettre ! dit elle en brandissant le parchemin. De Lego…

Sorsha le lui arracha des mains et parcourut le document avec une frénésie effrayante. Legolas lui avait enfin écrit ! Enfin !

_Sorsha, _

_Mon séjour à Mirkwood doit être prolongé. Tu me manques._

_Rejoins-moi au plus vite._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Legolas._

La princesse relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Malgré le peu de mot qu'elle contenait, elle était aux anges. Et elle était surtout soulagée. Legolas pensait à elle et réclamait sa présence. Il l'aimait toujours et se languissait d'elle !

- Arwen, je pars le retrouver demain à l'aube.

- Je pars avec toi ! déclara son amie aussi enthousiaste qu'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent en riant. Arwen était si heureuse de pouvoir redonner le sourire à son amie.

- Et je peux savoir où vous partez ? tonna une voix virile et imposante.

C'était Aragorn, qui regardait tantôt les deux femmes tantôt le parchemin collé sur la poitrine de Sorsha. Mais c'est avec le même regard inquisiteur qu'il scrutait le parchemin et les deux femmes. Evidemment, il se doutait de quelque chose. Connaissant sa sœur, elle avait encore eut une idée rocambolesque !

Oh flûte ! Je l'avais oublié lui ! pensa Sorsha. Puis, elle se dit qu'Aragorn ne pourrait lui interdire de rejoindre Legolas. Alors elle lui montra la lettre :

- C'est-Legolas-il-va-restait-plus-longtemps-à-Mirkwood-et-il-veut-que-je-le-rejoigne-je-pars-demain-et-Arwen-aussi ! déclara t elle d'une traite, en manquant de s'étouffer.

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter Minas Tirith en ce moment et sans moi, vous ne partez pas !

- Mais Aragornnnn ! supplièrent en chœur sa femme et sa sœur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans revenir sur sa décision et se dirigea vers la table. Comme chaque soir, les deux femmes se placèrent l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles avaient deux heures pour trouver un plan et convaincre Aragorn. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile…mais pas impossible !

Mais après une âpre négociation, des yeux de biches ravageurs, des bouches en cœur, une centaines de promesses, deux ou trois larmes pour la forme, Arwen et Sorsha réussirent à convaincre Aragorn. Elles partaient demain à l'aube avec une vingtaine de soldats. Aragorn décida d'envoyer un message à Legolas afin qu'il vienne lui-même accueillir les jeunes femmes avant leur entrée dans la Forêt Noire. Même s'il faisait entièrement confiance à ses soldats, il préférait que Legolas soit avec elles, au cas où. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à sa femme ou à sa sœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, dés l'aube, le groupe partit vers le royaume de Thranduil. La bonne humeur de Sorsha était revenue et il lui tardait d'arriver. Mais le voyage allait être long. Il y avait au moins une bonne semaine et demi de route et ce, en se dépêchant. Mais cela, Sorsha s'en fichait éperdument : elle allait voir Legolas et c'est tout ce qui importait. Elle se moquait des nuits à la belle étoile, se moquait du manque de confort, des crampes, de ses muscles endoloris. Tout cela la rapprocher un peu plus de son amour, alors elle pouvait bien faire un effort !

Mais elle ne parvint pas à ne pas se plaindre, pour les pauvres oreilles d'Arwen qui se demandait si aller à Mirkwood était finalement une si bonne idée que ça !

Peu avant, d'arriver à l'Argonath, Arwen décida de faire une pause. Leurs montures avaient besoin de se reposer. Sorsha descendit d'Eorl, s'étira, tentant de soulager ses courbatures par des étirements et alla rejoindre Arwen. La mine inquiète de son amie était étrange.

- Arwen ? Que se passe t il ?

- Je sens une présence maléfique par ici.

Sorsha mit sa main devant ses yeux :

- Je ne vois rien, moi !

Arwen ne dit rien mais avança de quelques pas. Tout avait disparu. Peut être que son imagination y était pour quelque chose. Aragorn lui avait raconté que non loin d'ici, Boromir le fils de l'intendant du Gondor s'était éteint, blessé à mort par les flèches de Lurtz. Une fois que leur chevaux eurent fini de se désaltérer, ils se dirigèrent vers Mirkwood. Sorsha n'avait pas imaginé que la route serait aussi longue. Mais par chance, ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes : pas d'orque, pas d'araignée géante. Enfin, pour le moment…

* * *

Dans le palais de Thranduil, tandis que Legolas et son père se mettaient d'accord sur la colonie en Ithilien, un messager fit interruption dans la salle, ouvrant la lourde porte avec fracas. L'homme était en piteux état. Son uniforme était sale et déchiré et sa mine était affreuse. Il n'avait certainement pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Mais malgré cela, Legolas le reconnut aussitôt : c'était Aldamir, un des hommes du Gondor, au service d'Aragorn. L'elfe fronça les yeux. Que s'était il passé pour qu'Aragorn décide de l'envoyer ici ? Il pria de tout son cœur les Valars pour que Sorsha aille bien. Il fit servir de l'eau à l'homme et attendit patiemment qu'il apaise sa soif. Les secondes lui semblèrent des heures. Son cœur battait à toute allure mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Peut être s'affolait-il pour rien ! Enfin l'homme lui tendit une missive. Legolas la décacheta rapidement et lut son contenu avec avidité :

_Mon ami,_

_Sorsha et Arwen sont en route vers votre royaume, selon votre souhait. Je vous prierai d'aller les accueillir avant leur entrée dans la forêt noire, car celle-ci recèle encore de nombreux dangers. _

_Amitié,_

_Aragorn._

L'elfe lut et relut la lettre. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait jamais envoyé de lettre à Minas Tirith ! Et encore moins demandant la présence de Sorsha !

Quand sont elles parties ? hurla t il le visage inquiet.

Il y a environ six jours. Une vingtaine de gardes du Gondor les accompagnent.

Legolas changea de couleurs. Leurs vies étaient en dangers. C'était un piège ! Quelqu'un avait attiré Sorsha et Arwen en dehors de Minas Tirith et elles étaient sans protection ! L'elfe ne chercha pas à savoir qui leur en voulait ni pourquoi ! Il courut jusqu'aux écuries et sans même prendre la peine de seller son cheval ni d'avertir son père ou Gimli, il partit à toute allure. Il ne savait pas où elles étaient, mais en toute logique elles avaient dû suivre le fleuve, et si elle était parties depuis six jours, elles avaient dû dépasser l'Argonath. L'elfe espérait qu'elles seraient sur les Terre Brunes. Il faisait corps avec son cheval et se faisait le plus léger possible, bien que le cheval ne le sente quasiment pas. Il devait les retrouver avant leur agresseur.

* * *

Le petit groupe qui avait quittée Minas Tirith voilà presque une semaine, et traversait à présent les Terres Brunes. C'était une région désolée, stérile. Les femmes des Ents s'y était réfugié jadis et y avaient fondé leurs jardins mais Sauron avait tout détruit et cette terre autrefois heureuse était aujourd'hui dévastée.

- Cet endroit est si triste ! murmura Arwen, ressentant plus que quiconque la désolation de la terre.

- Je ne m'y sens pas bien du tout non plus ! Dépêchons nous de le quitter au plus vite ! s'écria Sorsha.

La majorité des gardes acquiescèrent. L'ambiance qui régnait était négative. Tous avaient leur main sur le pommeau de leur épée. Même Sorsha. Elle ne savait pas s'en servir et se serait fait désarmé en moins de deux, mais c'était un réflexe. Qui plus est, cela la rassurait un peu. Elle regarda son épaule et y cherchait désespérément ses étoiles argentées qui l'avait tant de fois sauvée.

- Muile ! dit elle doucement.

Mais rien ne se passa. Son pouvoir s'était éteint, avait dit Gandalf car il n'avait plus de raison d'être. Sa tâche était accomplie. Mais Sorsha avait peur. Elle ne s'expliquait pas la raison de ce mal être. Elle avait la chair de poule, comme si son corps la prévenait d'un danger imminent. Si seulement ses pouvoirs marchaient encore…

- C'est vraiment quand ca les arrange ! Grogna t elle dans sa barbe.

Arwen se rapprocha d'elle.

- Sorsha, nous sommes encerclés. Par qui ou quoi je l'ignore, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir…

- Quand tu dis encerclés, tu entends par des méchants, c'est ça ? demanda Sorsha en espérant entendre le contraire.

- Je le crains, répondit Arwen sur la défensive, ne voulant pas affoler Sorsha.

Ils avancèrent encore pendant une dizaine de minutes, l'œil aux aguets et prêt à bondir sur les premiers attaquants.

* * *

Alors? Ce début vous plait? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **:

Legolas épuisait son cheval mais pour la première fois dans sa vie, il n'en avait cure. Sorsha, sa Sorsha était en danger et il devait la protéger. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle a survécue au Tatsu, à Sauron, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait la perdre. Ce serait trop injuste ! Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ça !

- Pourvu que j'arrive à temps, pensait t il, en envoyant tout son amour vers la jeune femme. Il espérait s'être trompé, que cette lettre soit une blague de mauvais goût, pourtant tout son être lui disait le contraire.

Sur les Terre Brunes, les Gondoriens venaient d'être encerclés par des orques, menaçants et répugnants. Ils devaient être une bonne cinquantaine. Le combat ne serait pas facile puisque inégal !

- Mais je ne suis pas censé les avoir tous fait éclater ? demanda Sorsha, pas vraiment convaincue par ses propres propos.

- Je crois que non, murmura Arwen, posant la main sur Hadhanfag, son épée.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? cria Sorsha, faisant preuve d'un courage auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. En effet, ni Legolas, ni Aragorn n'étaient là pour la protéger.

Une voix d'outre tombe lui répondit :

- Je ne veux que toi, Sorsha, Princesse Exilée.

La voix venait de derrière et tous se retournèrent pour voir qui menait ces orques, qui étaient trop stupides pour prévoir une embuscade et un enlèvement. La reine et la princesse du Gondor hurlèrent en chœur.

- Non ! cela ne se peut ! s'écria Arwen reprenant rapidement ses esprits.

- Je vous ai vu tomber ! renchérit Sorsha terrorisée.

- Vous aviez également vu tombé Gandalf le Gris il me semble et pourtant…

Arwen et Sorsha se rapprochèrent et se tinrent la main.

- Rends toi Sorsha et je promets de ne pas faire de mal à tes amis. Je ne suis pas très patient alors dépêche toi !

- Si vous la voulez, venez donc la chercher, répliqua Arwen en brandissant son épée.

- Eh ! Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! grommela Sorsha.

Les orques se rapprochaient d'eux tandis que Saroumane le Blanc, celui la même que Sorsha avait vu tombé en Isenguard souriait méchamment. Sorsha ne voulait pas que les gardes ou Arwen ne meurent ou ne soient blessé par sa faute, alors rassemblant son maigre courage, devant Arwen désespérée, elle s'écria :

- Soit, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? dit-elle en faisant un pas timide vers le magicien.

Deux orques furent devant elle en deux enjambées et la saisirent chacun par le bras. A leur contact, la jeune femme se tortilla. Ils puaient tellement, ils étaient si sales qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la touchent. Malgré la promesse de Saroumane, les autres orques fonçaient sur ses amis. Et ils les menaçaient de leurs lances.

- Vous aviez promis ! cria Sorsha en se débattant.

- Tais-toi, je ne les ai pas encore tués ! Mais cela ne saurait tarder si tu t'agites encore !

Sorsha se tut, ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage, afin qu'il ne lance pas sa menace à exécution. Ce type s'était allié au mal ; il était capable de la pire des cruautés, elle en était sure.

Les deux orques la menèrent devant Saroumane, la forcèrent à se mettre à genoux et tirèrent ses cheveux en arrière pour la forcer à regarder leur maitre. Ils lui faisaient mal, pas délicats pour un sous et maintenant, en plus, elle puait l'orque.

Legolas était à quelques kilomètres du lieu où Saroumane avait pris sa femme et ses amis en otage lorsque ses yeux perçants virent le tragique spectacle, Sorsha aux griffes d'un traitre. Il écarquilla les yeux en croyant reconnaître Saroumane. Il hâta encore un peu son cheval, lui murmurant des encouragements en Elfique et se précipita vers son amour.

Saroumane vida une fiole sur la tête de Sorsha. Le contenu était rouge, tiède et gluant, c'était sans nul doute du sang. La jeune femme eut un frisson et une irrépressible envie de vomir. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus.

Quel était ce truc ? Et à quoi servait t il ?

Saroumane posa sa main sur son front et y appuya fortement sa paume. Il cria des paroles étranges, que Sorsha ne comprit pas puisque c'était le Parler Noir du Mordor :

- « Disparais de ce monde qui ne t'as pas aimé et retourne dans celui dans lequel tu grandis ! »

Les orques lâchèrent Sorsha et elle vacilla en avant. Une lueur rouge l'enveloppait et elle s'éleva dans les airs. Terrifiée, elle essayait de redescendre, tendant ses mains vers le sol en hurlant. Elle vit Legolas arriver et hurler son prénom.

- Legolas ! Legolas !

Mais l'elfe était impuissant et tandis que Saroumane et ses sbires quittaient ce lieu maudit à jamais, le corps de Sorsha voletait en l'air. Une douleur fulgurante traversa tout son corps puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Sorsha se sentait éveillée mais peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Sur presque toute la moitié de son visage, elle sentait qu'elle que chose qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Elle avait mal partout, l'impression désagréable d'être une plaie géante. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit du blanc partout. Cela l'éblouit tant qu'elle les referma immédiatement. Je dois être à Fondcombe, pensa t elle.

Elle murmura un faible « Legolas ». Elle tenta de se relever sur ses coudes mais elle sentit une douleur intense dans les veines de ses bras. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit que des aiguilles étaient enfoncées dans ses bras. Et ces aiguilles étaient reliées à des tuyaux qui eux même étaient reliés à des perfusions. Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Un homme entra dans la pièce :

- Vous vous réveillez enfin ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Où…Où suis-je ? demanda t elle d'une voix rauque.

- A l'hôpital de Biarritz.

- Où ça ?

- A Biarritz. A l'hôpital. Chambre 77.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis sur Terre ?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Bon allez, je mets la suite car c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très très gentil d'avoir coupé à cet endroit ! Je me découvre une âme de sadique ! Mouahaha !

Réponse aux supers et merveilleuses rewiews ! (Merci !)

Superlils  
Chapter 2 Sorsha le retour XD _Oui, enfin, me revoilà !_ Le début s'annonce prometteur et l'humour toujours au rendez-vous_. Merci à toi d'être également au rendez vous!_  
Voyons donc ce que ton imagination va réussir à nous offrir cette fois . . . pur bonheur en perspective? _J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Me fais vraiment plaisir que tu me lises_ ! good luck

chapter 3 LIE ...c'est pas gentil de couper à cet endroit --' snif. franchement, tss, on a pas idée de faire saliver les gens à ce point avant de leur enlever leur os gr _#.#. Je sais, je suis vilaine ! Mais c'était pour vous donnez envie de lire la suite ! Ca a marché ??_

Yzeute

chapter 3

wah comment elle va faire la pauvre elle va mourir de chagrin! Ah ah ! Suspense ! sinon j'aime bien _Ravie que ca te plaise !_

lesenfantsdugondor  
chapter 2

MDR! Qui aurait cru qu'Aragorn ait le coeur aussi sensible! J'ai adoré le plan d'Arwen et Sorsha pour le faire craquer_! Ce que femme veut…;D_

(Petites parenthèses: Les femmes Ents? Faut prévenir Sylvebarbe! Dans la version longue du deux il demande à Merry et Pippin s'il y en a en Comté, mais y'en à à Mirkwood! Envoi une missive! _En fait, il n'y a plus de femmes Ents sur les terre brunes, puisque Sauron est passé par là… Cherche encore Sylvebarbe !_

chapter 3

HAN! Arwen ressort la réplique qu'elle a sortit aux Nazguls quand elle protégeait Frodon! _Oh, trop mignon, tu as reconnu !!!!_  
O.O Oh! I'm shocking! Elle est revenue sur TERRE_!! Eh oui, on ne s'y attendait as à celle là, hein ?!! Trop fière de moi !_ L'histoire va se dérouler sur Terre? _Je ne révèlerais rien même sous la torture !_ Oh j'imagine bien Gimli dans Carrefour xD Mdr ! _Attend un peu de lire tout ca !_

Merci pour vos rewiews !

Chapitre 4 :

- Voulez dire que je suis sur Terre ? S'étrangla Sorsha.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et la regarda d'un air étrange. Sa question était peu commune mais cela pouvait être du au traumatisme crânien qu'elle avait subit lors de sa chute. Il aida la jeune femme à se relever dans son lit. Il l'empêcha de s'enlever les aiguilles plantées dans son bras, malgré ses protestations :

- Je dois partir ! Laissez-moi !

Une fois que Sorsha fut plus calme, il s'assit sur le lit et lui annonça qu'elle ne pourrait partir avant quelques jours : il fallait faire des contrôles supplémentaires. De plus il ajouta qu'elle devrait voir un psychologue avant de quitter l'hôpital.

- Un psychologue ? répéta t elle, mais pourquoi faire ? Je vais bien, je veux juste qu'on me laisse partir.

Au contraire, je crois que vous n'allez pas bien. Nous avons retrouvé votre corps sur la _**Grande Plage (*) **_. Or, octobre n'est un mois idéal pour se baigner. Toute habillée qui plus est. Les griffures et les plaies sur tout votre corps montrent que vous avez heurté de nombreux rochers.

Sorsha le regardait sans le voir. Non, c'était la faute à Saroumane et aux orques! Le médecin continua :

- Mademoiselle, je crois que vous avez sauté du _**Rocher de la Vierge(**)**_. Vous avez essayé de vous suicider !

Se suicider ?! Elle était bien bonne celle là ! Non, Saroumane avait juste mal planifié son atterrissage ! Et manque de bol (étonnant, n'est ce pas ?) il avait fallut qu'elle atterrisse en plein océan ! Pile sous le _Rocher de la Vierge_ !

Elle lui rit au nez, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de raconter.

Le problème c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

« Bonjour, j'arrive direct de la Terre du Milieu où je suis mariée à un elfe, mes potes sont des Hobbits, j'ai vécu une aventure extraordinaire en luttant contre un anneau diabolique, un méchant mort vivant m'a renvoyé ici, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais que passer ! »

Il ne la croirait jamais. De toute façon, qui la croirait ? Soudain, elle se rendit compte que sa vie prenait un étrange tournant. Avait-elle rêvé sa vie en Terre du Milieu ? Non, elle en était sûre, elle était la Princesse Exilée, elle était mariée à Legolas et elle l'aimait plus que tout. Et son retour sur terre n'était qu'un immonde malentendu. Elle sourit amèrement : et dire qu'elle avait harceler Elrond pour qu'il la renvoie ici…

Mais c'était avant, pensa t elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, à Minas Tirith et se jeter dans les bras de Legolas, qui devait être fou d'inquiétude, tout comme Arwen.

Le docteur posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit de se reposer. Il repasserait demain matin.

Sorsha était bloquée dans ce lit, des aiguilles dans chaque bras. Mais comment vais-je faire pour retourner à Minas Tirith ? Et si je n'y parviens jamais ? Ses larmes redoublèrent à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Legolas.

- Docteur ! cria telle tandis que le médecin s'apprêter à franchir la porte.

- Oui ?

- Je ne portais pas de bijou lorsque l'on m'a trouvé ? Et mes vêtements ?

- Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous faire porter vos effets personnels.

En effet, une infirmière entra quelques minutes après, tenant un sac plastique dans ses mains. Elle le déposa sur le lit. Le cœur de Sorsha se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine. Et s'il n'y avait pas les vêtements qu'elle portait avant son retour ici ? Et s'il n'y avait pas l'anneau que Legolas lui avait passé au doigt le jour de leur mariage ? Cela signifierait une seule chose : son aventure en Terre du Milieu avait était une illusion. Et elle était folle à lier !

Elle ouvrit le sac et en tira une chemise blanche et son corset. Puis dans un sachet plus petit, elle aperçu son alliance. Soulagée, elle la remit rapidement à son annulaire et le regarda longtemps :

Je ne sais pas encore comment, pensa t elle, mais je te retrouverais Legolas ! Je vous retrouverais tous ! Même si cela doit me prendre des années !

Une infirmière entra à ce moment là pour changer sa perfusion, et la voyant perdue dans sa contemplation de son alliance, elle ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

- Oh, vous êtes mariée ?

- Euh, oui oui.

- A-t-on prévenu votre époux ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- Euh, il est en voyage d'affaire. Loin, très loin.

L'infirmière, peu commère, se contenta de cette réponse. Sorsha eut envie de crier la vérité. Mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était se condamner !

Le plateau repas arriva, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Elle n'avait pas faim et puis, son voyage en Terre du Milieu n'avait pas altéré sa perception de la Terre où il était de notoriété commune que les plateaux repas des hôpitaux n'étaient pas de la haute gastronomie. Ni de la gastronomie tout court d'ailleurs.

La seule chose qui importait, était de rentrer en Terre du Milieu. Et elle ne savait pas comment. L'infirmière de garde entra dans la chambre et constatant que sa patiente n'avait pas touchait à la nourriture, elle lui demanda si elle voulait autre chose.

- Je veux bien un thé, dit tristement Sorsha.

L'infirmière lui sourit et lui affirma qu'elle lui amenait la boisson chaude. Sorsha regarda ses bras, ses mains et en touchant son visage, elle sentit des croûtes de sang. Elle avait certainement dû heurter les rochers. Un bandage enserrait sa tête. Bon sang, dans quel pétrin s'était elle encore fourré ? Mais quelle ironie tout de même !

L'infirmière revint avec le thé fumant. Elle lui donna la tasse :

- Mais après, vous devez dormir ! Vous avez besoin de repos !

Sorsha lui sourit tristement. La seule chose dont elle avait besoin c'était de Legolas. Elle se mordit la lèvre et but son thé. Malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillée, elle sombra dans le sommeil, la tasse vide encore dans les mains.

* * *

_**Sur les Terres Brunes, en Terre du Milieu :**_

Legolas et Arwen venait d'assister impuissants à la disparition de Sorsha. Saroumane et ses sbires avaient fuit sur des Wargs. Impossible de les interroger. Arwen observa l'elfe sylvestre. Il ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Mais la reine du Gondor le connaissait bien pour lire son chagrin et sa peur à travers son cœur. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas abattre et ordonna à Arwen de repartir à Minas Tirith avertir Aragorn et de faire partir sur le champ un message pour Gandalf.

- Qu'allez-vous faire Legolas ?

- Aller voir la seule personne qui puisse m'aider à retrouver Sorsha. Galadriel. Elle l'a déjà envoyé sur Terre puis elle l'a ramenée ici. Elle doit pouvoir le faire une seconde fois.

Arwen espéra de tout son cœur que sa grand-mère pourrait faire cela. Pourvu que Sorsha aille bien…Car qui savait où Saroumane l'avait envoyé ? Legolas se hâta vers le cheval de Sorsha, moins fatigué que le sien et après avoir salué courtoisement Arwen, il chevaucha sans se retourner vers la forêt de la Lorien.

_**Sur Terre, à Biarritz.**_

Les examens de Sorsha se révélèrent assez bons pour quelqu'un qui avait sauté du Rocher de la Vierge. Après avoir supplié, harcelé, soûlé, la moitié du personnel soignant, Sorsha eut gain de cause et le docteur décida de la laisser rentrer chez elle, à condition qu'elle se présente le surlendemain pour de nouveaux examens et qu'elle rencontre une fois par semaine la psychologue. Une ambulance la raccompagna chez elle.

Etrangement, elle se souvenait parfaitement de son ancienne adresse : 7 _**avenue de la Reine Victoria**_. Elle passa chez le gardien récupérer le double de sa clé. Il ne lui parla pas de son absence prolongée. Sa boite aux lettres ne contenait que des pubs. Une fois dans son appartement, elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé. Evidemment, Loki et Simba n'était pas là puis en réalité c'était ses demis frères Lam et Alendio et qu'ils étaient en Terre du Milieu. Bref, ce n'était pas ça qui clochait. Non, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était que le temps ne semblait pas s'être écoulé depuis sa « disparition ». En Terre du Milieu, plus d'une année s'était facilement écoulée. Sur Terre, le temps semblait s'être figé. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle saisit sa carte bleue toujours posé sur le buffet, et après avoir enfilé un jean et un pull fin à col roulé noir, elle sortit de chez elle. Elle marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle tourna dans une rue étroite et reconnut la boutique qu'elle cherchait. La librairie « Au nom de la Rose ». Elle y venait depuis ses six ans. Agnès, la vieille libraire l'accueillit avec gentillesse.

- Comment vas-tu Sorsha ?

- Bien, bien.

- Tu as l'air perturbée.

- Non, non, ca va ! répondit plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je peux avoir le journal d'aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sur !

Elle avisa les cartons éparpillés dans la boutique. C'était le jour de livraison. Sorsha avait travaillé pour Agnès pendants pendant son adolescence. Cela lui faisait un peu d'argent de poche et la libraire était contente d'avoir un coup de main. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller regarder s'il y avait des nouveautés intéressantes. Bonne intuition. Le nouveau Mireille Calmel était là. Chouette ! pensa t elle en saisissant le livre, cela me changera les idées et m'empêchera peut être de devenir vraiment bonne à enfermer ! Elle se dirigea vers la caisse, régla rapidement et rentra chez elle. A peine eut elle fait un pas à l'intérieur de son appartement, que la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendue ce bruit et elle sursauta.

Une idée folle l'assaillit : Est-ce que Galadriel pourrait utiliser les réseaux pour lui parler ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution parce que là ; elle s'éloignait de tous les chemins sensés…Elle regarda le numéro s'affichant sur le portable qui s'égosillait. C'était son patron. Elle répondit à contre cœur.

- Oui, Sorsha, c'est Fred. Vous allez bien ? J'ai appris pour votre accident. Reposez vous, hein ? Vous avez un arrêt ?

- Euh oui. Un mois.

- Ok, revenez nous en pleine forme !

Sorsha raccrocha. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir manqué le travail. Elle tenta de se rappeler le jour ou elle avait atterri en Terre du Milieu. C'était un dimanche matin, puisque la veille elle s'était pris une cuite carabinée avec Julie. Donc on doit être lundi. Elle avisa le journal. Oui, on était bien lundi.

Putain, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs !

Le portable sonna à nouveau. Sorsha soupira. Julie. Elle décrocha.

- Oh mon dieu, tu es en vie !!! J'ai eu si peur !!!!

- T'inquiète, ca va !

- Mais comment tu as fait pour tomber du Rocher ?

- Euh, un accident, je me suis trop pencher pour admirer les vagues et plouf !

- Heureusement que tu n'as rien ! Tu veux que je passe ce soir après mon travail ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Oui, mon mari, pensa t elle.

- Non, t'inquiète. J'ai besoin de repos. On se verra dans la semaine !

Sorsha était de plus en plus abasourdie. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus loufoque !

Elle eut faim et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Elle ne réfléchirait pas bien, ni assez vite l'estomac vide ! Elle ouvrit les placards et fit la danse de la joie : du Nutella ! Des Snickers ! Oh mon dieu !!! Que ca m'a manqué !!! Elle se jeta sur le pot de Nutella et y plongea avec délice une cuillère à soupe.

Que c'est bon ! J'avais oublié ce gout si parfait ! Rien à voir avec le Lembas ! Faut vraiment que je ramène la recette là bas !

Le Nutella eut un goût amer quand elle pensa à la Terre du Milieu. Pourrais t elle y retourner un jour ? Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Legolas, ou de Galadriel. Rien, pas même un rêve prémonitoire !

_**Dans la forêt de la Lorien, Caras Galadhon, en Terre du Milieu :**_

Lorsque Legolas arriva enfin dans la forêt de la Lorien, Galadriel l'attendait. Elle savait déjà ce qui s'était passé. Le prince de Mirkwood s'inclina respectueusement. Galadriel voyait bien qu'il était tendu et impatient.

- Je sais ce qui t'amène Legolas Vertefeuille. Sorsha a disparu sous tes yeux et tu vas me demander de la ramener.

- Pouvez faire cela ? Je vous en pris ! supplia t il.

- Hélas, les choses ne sont pas si simples ! Je ne peux ramener Sorsha en Terre du Milieu pour la bonne et simple raison que ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé cet envoutement.

- Il faut donc retrouver Saroumane.

La Dame Blanche hocha doucement la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Legolas.

- Elle me manque aussi Legolas. Va te reposer maintenant.

Il obéit à contre cœur, désirant partir à la recherche de Saroumane sur le champ, mais l'ordre de la Dame Blanche n'admettait pas la réplique et Legolas la respectait trop pour lui désobéir. Il s'en voulait tellement de rester là sans pouvoir rien faire. Où était Sorsha ? Comment allait-elle ? N'était elle pas blessée ? Ou pire ? Il se força à se dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils allaient bientôt être réunis. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était de sa faute ! Il l'avait laissé seule et il était arrivé trop tard pour la protéger ! L'elfe releva la tête en entendant des pas. Haldir venait de pénétrer dans son talan.

- Comment vas-tu Legolas ?

- Imagine que l'on a ouvert ma poitrine et que l'on tranche mon cœur petit à petit. Tu seras encore loin d'imaginer ma douleur.

- On va la retrouver. La Dame fera tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour retrouver sa fille.

Legolas décida de changer de sujet, celui-ci étant bien trop douloureux et interrogea le garde de la Lorien au sujet de Saroumane. Il l'avait vu lui-même tomber et s'empaler ! Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute et surtout a une telle blessure ! Haldir lui expliqua que d'après Celeborn, le magicien était revenu d'entre les morts, ressuscité par une personne qui comptait bien prendre la place de Sauron et de détruire le monde des hommes. Saroumane, se sachant condamner avec les Hommes s'était de nouveau uni au Mal du Mordor. Hélas, personne ne savait qui avait eut le pouvoir de faire cela…

- Mais pourquoi s'en est il prit à Sorsha ? demanda Legolas, qui ne voyait pas le lien entre sa femme et le projet infernal de Saroumane et de son nouveau maitre.

- Mais parce qu'elle est celle qui a vaincu l'armée de Sauron. S'il craignait qu'une telle chose se reproduise, à présent, il a le champ libre pour son sinistre dessein.

Legolas ne répondit rien. Il aurait tant voulu lui épargner tout ca ! Mais depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, la vie de Sorsha n'avait pas était de tout repos. Et dire qu'il pensait que maintenant, ils allaient être tranquilles et qu'ils allaient profiter pleinement de leur amour…

Il congédia gentiment Haldir, n'ayant pas le cœur à discuter, même avec un ami de longue date et s'allongea sur le lit, sur le dos, les mains sous la tête. Il pensait sans cesse à Sorsha. Il revoyait son visage, son sourire, son corps si désirable. Il se rappelait ses sentiments naissants lorsqu'il l'avait porté contre lui en Rohan, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit d'amour, leur mariage. Il se rappelait son air malicieux, ses mimiques enfantines, la force de son caractère, sa tendresse et sa douceur… Il soupira :

- Reviens- moi Sorsha, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

* * *

(*) Les lieux en italique sont des lieux réels, tiré de la magnifique et superbe ville de Biarritz (sud ouest). Vous pourrez les voir en photo sans problème, en faisant une recherche image sur Google ou vous pouvez également me demander les liens ! Je vous donnerais cela avec grand plaisir !

Au fait, il n'y a pas d'hôpital à Biarritz, seulement une polyclinique. L'hôpital se trouve dans la ville d'à coté, Bayonne (les Férias !) Mais je n'allais pas vous embrouiller avec tout ca, hein ?

(**) Pour la petite histoire, le rocher de la Vierge est une des visites obligatoires de Biarrritz !  
Merci au site : jedécouvrelafrance

« La légende raconte que des baleiniers biarrots revenant au port furent pris dans une tempête d'une telle intensité qu'ils crurent leur dernière heure venue, quand une lumière aussi salvatrice que resplendissante les ramena au port... Les rescapés érigèrent alors quelques croix et une statue de la Vierge sur cet îlot rocailleux et inhospitalier semblant défier l'océan au bout de la plage de Biarritz.

Napoléon III, qui avait découvert Biarritz grâce à l'impératrice Eugénie, eut la bonne idée de faire creuser le rocher et le faire relier à la côte par une passerelle métallique, oeuvre de Gustave Eiffel...

Par gros temps le rocher devient inaccessible, la passerelle étant recouverte par le déchaînement des flots. Par contre quand le temps est clair et le soleil éclatant c'est une petite promenade qui reste un enchantement : la plage se découvre devant vous, épousant la baie faisant depuis le port jusqu'au phare de Biarritz, tandis qu'une légère brise vous enveloppera de ses effluves marines ! »

Sinon, que pensez-vous de la suite des aventures de Sorsha ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une** rewiew** !!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :**_

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Bonne Lecture !

**Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses rewiews qui me font tellement plaisir ! :D Et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte et favoris !**

**Merci à Black-life-punk, lesenfantsdugondor, Tweetounette, Superlils, Luad, A strange cat, Yseute.**

Les noms en gras sont des lieux réels de Biarritz.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que Sorsha était revenue à Biarritz. Si les premières heures avaient été difficiles, elle avait vite repris ses marques : confort, technologie, le XXI siècle, quoi ! Mais malgré cela, elle avait un trou béant à la place du cœur. Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen… Comment allez-vous ? Allons-nous nous revoir ? Et quand ?

Aujourd'hui, elle avait accepté de voir Julie, sa meilleure amie sur Terre. Elle avait réussi à éviter de sortir de chez elle depuis son retour. Mais Julie allait se douter de quelques chose si elle devenait casanière, elle qui était toujours en vadrouille, à aller boire un café par ci, une expo par là. Les croûtes de ses blessures, au visage, sur les mains étaient presque parties. Le soleil brillait et l'été perdurait dans sa douce tiédeur en ce mois d'octobre. Elle accepta alors d'aller boire un coca en terrasse. Sortir de son appart lui ferait certainement du bien, cela lui éviterait de devenir folle et maniaco-dépressive. Elle enfila une robe pull noire sur ses leggings et cacha ses yeux gonflés et fatigués sous de grosses lunettes noires.

Assise en terrasse, Julie faisait de grands signes. Sorsha soupira et cala sur son visage un sourire commercial, comme elle savait si bien faire. Arrivée à la hauteur de son amie, elle lui fit la bise et s'assit sur la chaise en rotin en face d'elle.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi solitaire ! Ça fait deux jours que tu ne m'a pas appelé ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie en deux jours ? s'écria la jeune femme, enjouée.

- Pardon, Julie ! Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis mon accident. Et puis tu sais j'avais des blessures partout, pas le top pour sortir !

- Oui, mais ca ne t'aurait pas empêchée de m'appeler ! T'en avais pas sur la langue des croûtes ?! Bref, Il faut te changer les idées ! Et pour cela, j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a encore préparé ? s'inquiéta Sorsha tandis qu'elle commandait un Coca light. Julie était une pile : toute excitée et tapant dans ses mains, elle fanfaronnait :

- On est de sortie samedi soir !

- Ah non ! protesta Sorsha sans en écouter davantage.

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Nous allons à l'inauguration du nouveau restaurant de Serge C. , puis après un petit tour dans les bars branchés et on termine au **Set Club**.

Le programme habituel quoi, pensa Sorsha. Un soir de sortie classique !

- C'est toujours non !

- Ok, alors, je sors mon argument de choc !

- Essaye toujours ! Mais tu gaspilles ta salive !

- Nous ne serons pas seules ! répondit Julie sans se laissait démonter.

- Oh ? Tu as engagé des gigolos ?

- Très drôle ! Non, pour l'instant, on n'a pas besoin de payer ! Dans vingt ans, on verra !

Sorsha éclat de rire en entendant cette réponse improbable.

- Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire enfin ! dit Julie sérieusement. Sorsha, je sais que tu ne va pas bien. Même si tu ne me dis rien. Je te connais depuis la maternelle. Tu vas me cracher le morceau, oui ?

Sorsha éclata en sanglots. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle les gardait en elle. Mais malgré toute l'amitié qu'elle portait à Julie, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Enfin, pas toute la vérité. De toute façon, cela lui ferait du bien de se confier.

Elle décida de ne dire qu'une partie de la vrai raison qui la mettait dans cet état.

- Je … Je suis tombée amoureuse !

- Mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ca ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je ne le reverrais jamais ! Il vit… il vit euh … euh …à l'autre bout de la planète !

- Juste pour être sure de bien comprendre, tu as embrassé un mec, et moi, ta meilleure amie je ne suis pas au courant ??? Va falloir qu'on revoie notre code d'honneur de l'amitié, hein ?

Sorsha sourit à nouveau. Elle lui parla de Legolas. Tout en restant vague. Certain détails paraissait difficile à croire pour une Terrienne. Des oreilles pointues. L'immortalité, par exemple. Alors, on ne parlait pas des hobbits, ni des orques. Ni de Sauron. Ni de…de rien en fait.

- La bague, c'est lui ? demanda Julie en saisissant la main de Sorsha.

Elle hocha la tête tandis que Julie regardait la bague en la détaillant d'un air appréciateur.

- Je ne le reverrais jamais ! murmura t elle.

- Alors raison de plus pour sortir samedi ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas décliné, l'identité de nos charmants gigolos !

- Ca pourrait être Orlando Bloom (*) que je ne bougerais pas pour autant !

- Mais bien sur ! Soyons sérieuse deux secondes ! Ce ne sera ni lui, ni Johnny Depp, c'est vrai ! C'est Allan et Jérémy qui nous accompagnent ce soir là. Plutôt pas mal, non ?

Sorsha se souvenait bien d'eux. C'était les barmen du Set Club, leur QG. Des statues grecques en chair et en os. Que du muscle, des yeux à se damner. Bref, ils plaisaient aux filles et ils le savaient. D'ailleurs, Sorsha avait vaguement couru après Allan pendant quelques temps. Avant de lâcher l'affaire. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, ni être une fille de plus sur une liste d'attente démesurément longue.

Si autrefois elle aurait sauté au cou de sa meilleure amie, là, elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle venait de perdre Legolas et la blessure n'était pas prête de se refermer. Elle pensait tant à lui. Mais elle avait dû se faire une raison...

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était de retour sur Terre. Elle avait attendu que Legolas arrive et la ramène à Minas Tirith. Puis elle s'était dit qu'elle y repartirait toute seule, comme la première fois. Elle s'était remémoré son arrivée en Terre du milieu, suite à une sacrée cuite. Alors, Sorsha s'était soulée seule chez elle, en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain sur un chemin caillouteux. Mais la seule chose qu'elle eut en se réveillant, c'est une affreuse gueule de bois.

Puis pendant des heures, elle avait recherché partout, sur des sites, des blogs. Elle avait cherchait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de retourner la bas. Ou quelque chose qui lui évoquait la Terre du Milieu. Ou un éventuel autre monde. Mais elle s'était heurtée partout à des vides. Rien. Elle avait sondé le web. Passé des journées entières dans la librairie d'Agnès. La bibliothèque, les archives. Pas une ligne sur la Terre du Milieu. Elle s'épuisait dans cette tâche, y passait ses journées. La nuit, elle ne dormait pas non plus, tantôt pleurant sur l'absence de Legolas, tantôt s'évertuant à trouver des théories rocambolesques qui ne tenaient pas la route.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait pile une semaine qu'elle était revenue à Biarritz. Pas un signe de Legolas, ni de personne d'autre. Rien qui lui disait qu'elle les retrouverait un jour. Pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie, elle accepta de sortir samedi. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

La sonnerie de son portable la fit sursauter. Elle avisa le numéro et décrocha.

- Sorshaaa ! Je débarque dans dix minutes ! J'ai amené la moitié de ma garde robe !

- Je t'attends !

En réalité, Julie devait être en train de se garer, car moins de deux minutes après, elle était déjà devant la porte. Lorsque Sorsha lui ouvrit, Julie et ses quatre valises était là. Dans sa main droite se tenait fièrement une bouteille de blanc moelleux :

- Apéro ! cria t elle joyeusement.

- Mais il est cinq heures ! s'indigna Sorsha.

- Et alors ?

Sorsha laissa entrer sa meilleure amie tout en rigolant. Elles burent un thé puis passèrent dans la salle de bain. Allan et Jeremy les attendaient pour 19h à l'Opale.

- Bon comment tu t'habilles ? demanda Julie.

- Hum, eh bien je pensais à mon short noir, mes bottes et mon top Dolce, tu sais le noir trop beau ?!

- Je crois qu'il va y avoir des crises cardiaques ce soir ! gloussa Julie

- Et toi ?

Julie comptait mettre sa mini robe grise. Non, le terme exact serait plutôt micro robe.

- Tu sais, commença innocemment Julie en appliquant une couche de mascara noir, Allan m'a ENCORE demander de TES nouvelles tout à l'heure !

- Julie, que les choses soient claires, j'accepte de sortir avec toi. Je veux bien être aimable et polie, mais c'est trop tôt pour moi. Je ne veux personne dans ma vie ! Alors, ne me demande rien sur ce sujet là !

Julie ne releva pas. Elle comptait de toutes ses forces sur Allan pour distraire sa copine. Elle avait changé du jour au lendemain. Elle était devenue plus secrète, plus taciturne, plus renfermée. D'ailleurs, bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit, Julie trouvait cette histoire d'accident du Rocher de la Vierge plutôt louche. Allan saurait lui redonner le sourire. Et peut être plus…

Fin prêtes mais en retard, elles se précipitèrent dans le cabriolet de Julie.

- Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on vous attend les filles ! maugréa Allan en voyant le cabriolet rouge se garait devant la place qu'il gardait devant le restaurant.

Lorsque Sorsha sortit de la voiture, il se radoucit. Il la trouvait plutôt canon, malgré les légères cernes sous ses yeux.

Sorsha les regarda discrètement. Elle avait oublié a quel point il était beau. Son polo blanc laissait apparaître son corps d'apollon, ses cheveux mi-longs noirs soulignaient ses yeux bleus à merveille. Grand, mince, stylé. Sorsha se demanda si cette soirée était une bonne idée. Non pas qu'elle ait déjà oublié Legolas, mais que la chair était faible ! Allan s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent. Il la regarda en souriant.

- Tu es ravissante !

Puis, il plongea son nez dans le cou de Sorsha avant de la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Et tu sens divinement bon !

Sorsha rougit encore plus. Non, décidément, c'était une certitude, ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

La soirée se déroula sans le moindre heurt. Le repas fut gai, agréable et gentiment animé par Allan et Jérémy. Ils continuèrent leur soirée dans un bar branché, puis vers onze heures et demie, les deux hommes durent se rendre sur leur lieu de travail.

- Vous nous accompagnez ? demanda Jeremy dans un sourire ravageur.

- Oui ! Non ! crièrent Sorsha et Julie en chœur.

- Vous nous excusez trente secondes ? répondit Julie en tirant Sorsha à quelques mètres.

Dire qu'elle n'était pas contente était un euphémisme.

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? D'autres filles nous paieraient un million pour avoir ce rencard à notre place !

- Non, t'en connais ? Parce que moi j'échange tout de suite !

Julie n'apprécia pas son sens de l'humour.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a qui ne va pas ? demanda Julie en jetant un cou d'œil sur la devanture, vérifiant avec soulagement, que les deux apollons étaient bien là.

- Mais rien ! grogna Sorsha. Il est parfait !

- Alors ? Depuis quand tu fais ta mijaurée ?

Depuis que je suis mariée…pensa Sorsha amèrement. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'elle ne reverrait pas Legolas. Non, ils allaient se retrouver, forcément. L'amour n'était pas censé tout vaincre ?

Toute la soirée elle avait établit des similitudes entre Legolas et Allan : la façon de la regarder, un sourire… Elle n'était pas prête. C'était trop tôt ! Et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas d'un autre homme ! Elle voulait juste Legolas.

- Jul', je suis fatiguée. M'en veux pas !

Elle planta là Julie, Allan et Jérémy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient pleurer. Elle s'enfuit en courant et héla un taxi. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur tandis qu'Allan criait son nom :

- Sorsha ! Attend !

Mais le taxi démarra. Lorsque Sorsha entra dans son appartement, elle referma la porte et se laissa tomber par terre. Elle ne retenait pas ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une semaine qu'on l'avait arraché à la terre du milieu et par conséquent à Legolas. Legolas, son amant, son amour, son époux.

- Legolas, viens me chercher s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime !

* * *

(*) Cette bonne blague quand même ! :D

Alors ? Votre avis ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'Allan, ben il va pas se faire des potes ! Mdr !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Biarritz, sur Terre :**_

Un mois avait passé et ce samedi, Julie avait encore organisé une soirée avec Allan et Jérémy, comme les trois samedis précédents. Sorsha faisait plaisir à sa copine en venant, et elle évitait de devenir folle en restant cloitrée chez elle. Si Julie et Jérémy en était à la phase finale du rapprochement, Sorsha fuyait Allan, qui ne semblait pas s'en offusqué et continuer à la courtiser assidument. Pourtant ce soir là, elle le planta à nouveau en s'évaporant vite après le début de soirée.

Elle rentra chez elle lasse et vide. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Devait-elle encore attendre un retour inespéré ? Devait elle continuait à vivre ? De toute façon, elle n'allait bientôt plus avoir le choix ! Elle reprenait son poste de responsable adjointe lundi. Elle se leva enfin et pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau pour son thé, elle gagna la salle de bain où elle se démaquilla. Par son velux, elle constata que la lune était pleine.

- Ok, se dit elle, jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune je ne perdrais pas espoir. Je t'attendrais Legolas, mais fais vite !

_**Dans les bois de Caras Galadhon, Terre du Milieu**_.

- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas la faire revenir ? hurla Legolas.

- Calmez vous mon ami l'elfe ! dit calment Gimli.

- Que je reste calme ? Alors que la vie de Sorsha est peut être en danger ? Qu'elle est peut être blessée ? Pire peut être. On ne sait pas elle où est, entre quelles mains et je dois rester calme ? Il s'agit de ma femme bon sang ! s'énerva t il, de douleur et de fatigue.

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos depuis deux jours. Depuis que Sorsha avait disparu. Même la contemplation de la Nature ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Il n'écoutait personne et n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche : Sorsha, faisant fi de tous les dangers et de toutes les inconsciences. Seul Aragorn avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas partir en Mordor à la recherche de Saroumane. Il s'y serait fait certainement tué.

- Il suffit maintenant, Legolas ! La précipitation n'est pas bonne conseillère ! tonna Elrond.

Ils étaient réunis dans la Lorien : Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel, Celeborn, Lam et Alendio. Tous unis autour d'un même désir : ramener Sorsha parmi eux. Personne ne savait comment, c'était bien cela qui mettait Legolas hors de lui.

_**Sur Terre, Biarritz**_

Sorsha s'étirait dans son lit. Machinalement, elle avait repris l'habitude de regarder son portable à peine réveillée. Elle constata qu'elle avait un message.

« Salut, c'est Allan. J'espère que tu es bien rentrée. J'ai passé une excellente soirée hier soir comme les précédentes d'ailleurs. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu souhaites bouger dans l'aprèm. Bises. »

Sorsha sourit, jeta le portable sur le lit et se leva. Elle engloutit un énorme bol de céréales au chocolat devant son écran d'ordi, en lisant des fics. Cela lui avait manqué. Elle se rendait compte que plein de chose lui avait manqué : l'eau chaude d'un simple tour de robinet, son ordinateur, le Nutella, ses livres. Repartirait t elle à Minas Tirith si l'occasion se présentait ? Elle se jura que oui. Son chagrin s'était quelque peu atténué, elle parvenait à dormir des nuits entières sans cauchemars, mais elle pensait tous les jours à Legolas et jusqu'à la prochaine pleine Lune, avait décidé de garder espoir.

Elle entendit son téléphone sonnait et se précipita dans sa chambre.

- Oui ? dit-elle en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.

- C'est Allan.

Mince, je n'ai pas enregistré son numéro !

Je voulais savoir si ca te disait une petite ballade en bord de mer ?

- Euh, pourquoi pas, quand cela ?

- Aujourd'hui. Je suis en bas de chez toi !

- Hein ??

- Regarde par la fenêtre.

En effet, Allan, le téléphone collait à l'oreille lui souriait en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Je peux monter ?

- Euh…oui.

Question stupide puisqu'il était déjà en bas.

Elle raccrocha précipitamment pour courir dans la salle de bain, histoire de coiffer un minimum, et de se laver les dents. Allan toqua à la porte. Putain, il a fait vite ! En même temps, il n'y avait que deux étages à grimper. Elle lui ouvrit et l'entraina au salon où elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Bien bossé hier soir ?

- Oui…Euh, oui ! La boite était complète.

- Cool ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ?

- Je…je veux bien ! bafouilla t il.

Sorsha s'éloigna et revint quelque minute plus tard, deux tasses dans les mains.

- Du sucre ?

- Non, merci !

Il s'assit tandis qu'elle restait debout. Bon sang, il faut que je lui dise, pensa le jeune homme en la regardant.

- Sorsha, euh, le prend pas mal, hein ? mais…

- Mais quoi ? dit elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est mon café ? Il est pas bon ? Pourtant, c'est une Senseo, je peux difficilement le rater !

- Non, mais en fait, je crois que tu as oublié que ton pyjama est plus que transparent et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme s'était regard affolée. En effet, elle avait oublié qu'elle était encore en pyjama et que son short et son débardeur étaient noir…transparent ! Elle partit enfiler un jean et un T shirt sans manche et revint au salon, toute rouge.

Le spectacle ne me déplaisait pas mais…

- Chut ! Aucun commentaire ! en attrapant sa veste grise. On va se la faire cette balade ?

Au cours du mois qui passa, Allan était de plus en plus présent auprès de Sorsha. Un ciné par ci, un resto par là, un coup de téléphone pour savoir si ca allait, une visite surprise au magasin ou elle travaillait. Il était craquant ! Beau comme un dieu, attentionné, drôle, une classe folle et un vif intérêt pour la littérature. Ils passaient des heures à discuter des romans qu'ils avaient lus.

Sorsha ne savait plus trop ce quelle voulait : repartir en Terre du Milieu et retrouver son rang de Princesse et Legolas ou rester sur Terre et céder aux avances d'Allan ? Mais avait-elle seulement le choix ? Allait-on la laisser décider de son avenir ? En effet, les jours passaient et aucunes nouvelles de Legolas ou de Galadriel. Rien, nada, que dalle, des clous. Rien : pas un rêve, une pensée, un signe quelconque. Peut être qu'ils ne veulent pas que je rentre, pensa t elle tristement…

Lorsque la pleine lune arriva, elle soupira un grand coup et alors, elle enleva son alliance(*), l'embrassa et la retourna. Elle la regarda longtemps, admirant les deux mains qui entouraient le cœur et la couronne qui les surplombait. « Les mains symbolisent l'amitié, la couronne la loyauté et le cœur, l'amour. lui avait expliqué Legolas tandis qu'elle était dans ses bras. Quand la bague est portée à l'annulaire de la main gauche, la pointe du cœur dirigée vers le corps, cela signifie que la personne est mariée. Si le cœur est dirigé dans l'autre sens, la personne est libre. »

Elle versa une dernière larme en changeant le sens de la bague.

Elle fixa longuement la bague et soupira à nouveau. Deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle avait quitté la Terre du Milieu. C'est la fin, pensa t elle. Elle fit mentalement ses adieux à tous ses amis, et à son amant, son époux, le premier homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé avec autant de force.

- Je t'aimerais toujours Legolas. Mais, je dois avancer à présent. Nous sommes perdus l'un pour l'autre. Sois heureux mon amour !

Puis elle se prépara pour un nouveau rencard avec Allan. C'était dimanche. Il ne travaillait pas ce soir là. Elle enfila une robe bustier noire, somme toute assez courte, chaussa des Louboutin aux talons vertigineux, se maquilla et se coiffa. Elle entendit un klaxon. Allan devait l'attendre en bas. Elle attacha rapidement son collier, vaporisa du gel sur ses cheveux, se parfuma et versa le contenu de son sac dans un autre sac, plus assorti avec sa tenue. Elle ferma son appartement à double tour et s'assit dans la voiture.

Sorsha se sentait bien. Allan était là, en train de la dévorer des yeux tandis qu'elle dansait sur le dernier Lady Gaga. Julie s'éclipsa avec Jérémy et Sorsha n'eut pas les temps de demander pourquoi qu'elle sentit des mains se posaient sur ses hanches et un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se retourna, tandis qu'Allan avait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches et les serrait plus fort contre lui. Elle vit sa bouche fondre sur la sienne. Elle n'allait pas résister… Mais alors qu'elle aurait dû sentir les lèvres chaudes de celui qui la désirait depuis si longtemps, elle sentit autre chose : une main lui empoignait violemment le poignet et la tirait vers lui.

Non, mais c'est quoi cet abruti ? pensa t elle en se retournant rageusement, la main en l'air, prêt à gifler. Elle regarda l'homme qui lui tenait toujours le poignet et hoqueta de surprise :

- Legolas !

* * *

(*) c'est un claddagh, bague irlandaise souvent porté en alliance.

Et oui, enfin Legolas arrive sur Terre! Pas trop tôt hein? Mais est il arrivé au bon moment? ...Suspense! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Et voici les retrouvailles ! Ou pas… !  
**

Merci à Tweetounette, lesenfantsdugondor et Ben ( ca me fait plaisir de te revoir! Contente que tu aimes la suite des aventures de Sorsha! Merci!)!

* * *

Le cœur d'Allan battait à une vitesse folle, tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Sorsha. Il attendait ce moment depuis deux mois ! Soudain, on l'écarta de lui et la jeune femme fit face à un homme à l'allure singulière.

- Legolas ! s'écria t elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe, son cœur allait exploser de bonheur, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle attendait cet instant depuis si longtemps ! Il la repoussa instantanément, sans douceur.

- Et dire que je me faisais du souci pour toi !

- Qu…Quoi ? demanda t elle surprise.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! J'arrive enfin dans ton monde alors que je me ronge les sangs depuis deux jours, et je te trouver à flirter avec un homme, à moitié nue !

Sorsha ne comprenait pas le comportement de Legolas. Il l'agressait complètement ! Elle jeta rapidement un œil sur sa tenue, une jolie petite robe bustier noire, assez courte et des escarpins Louboutin.

Ok, bon sur ce coup là, il marque un point ! pensa t elle en se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle s'habille ainsi, pile quand Legolas débarquait sur Terre.

- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer ! supplia t elle malgré le choc.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Sorsha. T'épouser fut la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite et je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré à Fondcombe.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

- Si ! cracha t il avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

- Il a un problème ? Tu le connais ce type ?

- Oui, répondit elle en se jetant à sa poursuite, c'est mon mari !

Elle planta là un Allan abasourdi et se hâta vers la sortie. Une main la retint.

- Allan, fiche moi la paix ! C'est vraiment pas le moment là !

- Charmant accueil !

Elle se retourna en entendant cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien :

- Mon Dieu ! Aragorn ! dit elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Je préfère ca ! dit il en souriant.

- Il faut retrouver Legolas ! Viens vite !

- Attends, il nous faut Gimli aussi !

- Gimli est là aussi ? Mais comment ? Et…

Elle regarda son frère. Aragorn protégeait ses oreilles avec ses mains et lançaient des coups d'œil inquiet un peu partout. Évidemment, pour ses premières minutes sur Terre, une discothèque n'était franchement pas l'endroit idéal. Sorsha essaya de la rassurer :

- C'est l'équivalent du Poney Fringuant !

Il lui lança un regard étonné :

- Je préfère le Poney Fringuant, je crois !

Sorsha lui sourit. C'était si bon de le voir ! Il était l'un des piliers de sa vie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se redresser et retrouver le goût de vivre. Vraiment. Manquait plus que Legolas et la Terre du Milieu et elle serait heureuse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils entendaient des cris :

- Eh le nabot ! Tu vas le payer ton demi ! Et cherche pas à m'entourlouper avec tes pièces des Visiteurs ! craiait le barman.

Visiblement, Gimli s'était assez bien adapté à la situation et se semblait pas entendre les enceintes qui hurlait, la décoration ou les gens l'entourant. Il n'avait vu que les pintes de bière. Avant que Gimli, rouge de rage ne réponde quelque chose de peu courtois, voir ne dégaine sa hache, Sorsha tendit rapidement sa carte bancaire pour que la situation ne dégénère pas et demanda à rajouter trois shots de vodka. Elle vida le sien d'un trait, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions et de se donner des forces, sous l'œil amusé de ses compagnons, qui ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

- Allons voir ce stupide elfe ! ronchonna t elle, puis avisant la tête d'Aragorn, elle lui demanda si ca allait.

- Oui, répondit-il en grimaçant, C'est cette liqueur ! Elle est mal passée !

- Ah bon ? C'est Vodka Malabar ! T'as pas aimé ?

Sorsha se dirigea en hâte vers la sortie. Évidemment, pas de Legolas en vue. Ça aurait été trop simple ! Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle scruta autour d'elle. On était loin de la Terre du Milieu. Legolas devait s'être réfugié non loin. Il ne connaissait pas Biarritz. Et il n'allait surement pas s'éloigner de ses amis. Soudain le regard de Sorsha se posa sur le seul arbre de la rue. Legolas y était forcément. Il était agile, et à l'instant présent, il devait forcément être assis sur une des branches. Elle ordonna à Aragorn et à Gimli de les attendre et ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle les fit assoir sur le divan à l'entrée de la discothèque. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils attirent trop l'attention. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs tuniques et leurs épées. Elle leur intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

- Eh Sorsha ! l'interpella le videur tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arbre. Tu les connais ces deux rigolos ? en pointant son menton vers son frère et le nain.

- Oui, répondit-elle en faisant son plus beau sourire. Mes cousins au vingt cinquième degré. Excuses nous, ils sortent d'un jeu de rôle, et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se changer ! Je récupère le troisième et on s'en va.

- Ok, c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi !

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et sortit. Deux hommes étaient en train de fumer une cigarette et la sifflèrent lorsqu'elle passa devant eux. Elle ne se retourna pas et se planta sous l'arbre.

Elle distinguait une forme dans les feuillages.

- Legolas ! appela t elle en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

Pas de réponse.

- Legolas ! appela t elle un peu plus fort, sachant pertinemment que l'elfe l'entendait sans qu'elle ait besoin de hausser le ton.

Toujours pas de réponses.

- Legolaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! hurla t elle enfin en tapant du pied.

- Je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment Sorsha.

La jeune femme soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être buté ! Il ne veut même pas m'écouter ! Bon sang, mais il se rend compte que je l'attends depuis deux mois ???

- Tu ne vas pas rester perché là haut, alors descends, je vais chercher Aragorn et Gimli et on rentre chez moi.

Legolas atterrit prestement à côté d'elle. Souple et félin. Instinctivement, elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher de lui mais il s'écarta et lui dit qu'il attendait là.

Elle tourna les talons afin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui pointaient. En se rapprochant, elle vit qu'il y avait de l'animation à l'intérieur de la discothèque.

Oh non ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls ! Son pressentiment était bon. Aragorn et Gimli se faisait jeter dehors par les videurs, visiblement sonnés. Ils s'étaient certainement laissé maitriser pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention, car il aurait put venir à bout des videurs à mains nu.

Tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers eux, alors que les videurs venaient de les envoyer dans les buissons proches, les deux hommes de tout à l'heure s'approchèrent d'elle :

- Ca te dit de venir avec nous ma jolie ?

- On te fera que du bien tu verras, rajouta son compère en lui saisissant le bras.

- Euh, non merci ! Lâchez moi sil vous plait !

Sorsha n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en pleine rue si peu vêtue en pleine nuit. Habituellement, elle entrait à l'intérieur de la discothèque, et n'en sortait que pour plonger dans le taxi qui la raccompagnait chez elle. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Ces types étaient visiblement bourrés vu leur haleine chargée. Elle jeta un cou d'œil vers les videurs de la boite qui ne s'aperçurent pas de son désarroi. Aragorn et Gimli étaient sonnés, Legolas faisait la tête.

Jamais personne quand j'ai besoin ! C'est pas croyable ça ! pesta t elle intérieurement.

- Si vous ne voulez pas de problème, lâchez ma femme immédiatement ! dit Legolas en attrapant le poignet du type qui tenait Sorsha. Il serra juste assez fort pour que les types n'essaient pas de se rebeller.

Sa femme ! Il avait dit « sa femme » ! pensa Sorsha, alors il m'aime encore un peu ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! Elle se ragaillardit à cette idée. Cependant, Legolas ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et garda son air froid. Elle l'avait blessé et il ne voulait pas lui parler. Une fois que les deux types furent loin, Sorsha se pencha sur son frère et Gimli :

- Ca va les mecs ?

Visiblement, ils étaient sonnés mais ca avait l'air d'aller. Rien de cassé.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Sorsha, sceptique.

- Gimli a voulu faire asseoir la tavernière sur ses genoux. Elle n'a pas voulu, répondit Aragorn en se massant le crane.

La tavernière ? répéta mentalement Sorsha. Ah, Jessica, la serveuse ! Oui, forcément, elle n'a pas dû apprécier…

- Rentrons, ordonna t elle.

Gimli demanda si c'était loin.

- Assez à pied. Mais aucun taxi n'acceptera de nous prendre vu votre allure euh... étrange. Nous y serons dans vingt minutes.

Sorsha passa ses mains sur ses bras dénudés. L'air était froid. Sa veste était restée dans la voiture d'Allan. Tant pis, pensa t elle. Elle avança comme elle put, entre ses jambes engourdies, ses talons de 15 centimètres et les verres qu'elle avait bu, la faisant légèrement tanguer. Elle marchait devant avec Gimli. Legolas et Aragorn était derrière. L'elfe ne voulait toujours pas lui parlait et bien qu'Aragorn marche à ses côtés, il ne desserrait pas les lèvres. Les trois hommes regardaient le paysage qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, vaguement inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas idée de sur quoi il marchait. Ni de ces étranges torches qui éclairait la rue. Parfois, une voiture passait et ils se regardaient, prêts à attaquer au premier geste qui menaçait leur vie. Mais comme Sorsha, ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiète, elle qui tremblait pour un rien et avait même peur de son ombre, ils se contentèrent de tout observer.

- Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir entière, Princesse, dit Gimli. Mais quel monde étrange que le vôtre ! Il me tarde de retrouver notre bonne vieille Terre du milieu.

Sorsha grimaça sans répondre. A quoi bon rentrer à Minas Tirith si Legolas ne voulait plus d'elle ? C'était lui sa raison de vivre là bas. Alors sans son amour, autant rester sur Terre. Il y avait Arwen et Aragorn, bien sur, mais vivre sans Legolas à Minas Tirith ? Non, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle avait mal aux pieds. Mais elle s'efforça de ne laisser rien paraître. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant les résidences. Sorsha sortit une clé de son élégante pochette en satin et fit céder la serrure. Elle invita tout le monde à entrer. Rapidement, elle les fit visiter : le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain, les toilettes, sa chambre et celle d'amis.

- C'est très petit ! dit Gimli.

Évidemment, pour eux qui n'avaient jamais connu que la Terre du Milieu, Biarritz devait leur sembler étrange. Pas de Cité, pas de Palais. Pas de forêt, pas d'écuries, pas de plaines, de mines. Des briques, du béton et tout un tas de chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il faudra que je leur explique, pensa Sorsha. Mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Elle les fit asseoir sur les canapés.

- Vous avez faim ? demanda t elle.

Gimli répondit pour tout le monde. Elle se réfugia alors dans la cuisine. Legolas ne lui avait toujours pas décroché ni un regard, ni un mot. Et cela la rendait malade. Elle décida de faire préchauffer le four et sortit du congélateur deux pizzas aux quatre fromages. Quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine.

- Comment vas-tu ma sœur ? demanda Aragorn. On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour toi !

Déçue que ce ne soit pas Legolas, elle lui répondit que ca allait, qu'elle finissait de préparer le repas et qu'elle arrivait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retourna vers lui, en larmes. Il la prit automatiquement dans ses bras et la berça comme un enfant, comme la petite sœur qu'elle était.

- J'ai eu si…si peur de… de jamais vous revoir, hoqueta elle entre deux sanglots.

- Si tu avais vu Legolas, il a retourné tout le Gondor, toute la Lorien et tout Mirkwood pour te retrouver !

- Drôle façon de le montrer !

Aragorn ne rajouta rien. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qu'il se passait entre sa sœur et son ami. Ils devaient gérer ça seuls. Surtout que malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa sœur, il se rangeait du côté de Legolas. Il avait vu la scène : Sorsha et un autre homme, proches, trop proches. Si cela avait été Arwen, il aurait tué son rival sans poser de question. Il admirait la maîtrise de l'elfe. Sorsha lui tendit les assiettes et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Ils s'installèrent à table, Legolas prenant grand soin de se mettre à l'exact opposé de Sorsha.

Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? demanda enfin Sorsha. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour me rejoindre ?

- En réalité, commença Aragorn, c'est Saroumane le responsable. Il te craint Sorsha. Il a peur que tu lui infliges le même châtiment qu'à Sauron.

- Mais Saroumane est mort ! Et je n'ai même plus mes pouvoirs !

- Oui mais il ne le sait pas ce chien ! grogna Gimli.

- On en saura plus lors de notre retour. Elrond fait des recherches.

Sorsha resta pensive un instant puis avisa la tête du nain, qui retournait toute son assiette avec sa fourchette.

- Vous avez perdu une dent, maitre nain ? demanda Sorsha en se retenant de rire.

- Non, je cherche un morceau de viande ! Et il n'y en a pas !

Elle s'esclaffa et s'excusa auprès de son ami en lui précisant qu'elle était végétarienne et par conséquent ne manger jamais de viande ni de poisson.

- M'étonne pas que vous soyez mariée à un elfe ! Il faut vite rentrer en Terre du Milieu, dit le nain, en croisant ses bras de dépit sur sa poitrine.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous Gimli, ajouta Legolas sans regarder Sorsha. Quittons au plus tôt cet endroit sans cœur et sans âme.

Sorsha fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et comme si elle n'était pas la cible de cette remarque acide.

- C'est Galadriel qui vous a envoyé ici ? demanda t elle.

- Oui, répondit son frère, avec l'aide de Celeborn, Arwen, Elrond et Thranduil. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Nous avons cru que c'était impossible et que nous n'allions jamais te retrouver !

- Comment va Arwen ?

- Bien, elle se languit de toi.

- Et moi alors !

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance digne du chemin de Dimholt. Gimli pestait pour ce repas qui ne convenait qu'à un elfe, bien qu'il ait mangé une pizza à lui tout seul, Legolas ignorait superbement Sorsha tout en lui faisant bien sentir son énervement contre elle. Elle débarrassa les assiettes et s'en fut chercher des yaourts et des fruits.

Quand elle se rassit, Legolas la regarda enfin et lui dit :

- A quelle heure vois-tu ton prochain amant ?

Sorsha sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Et aussi débile ?

Elle se leva de sa chaise, se planta en face de lui, sous les regards inquiets d'Aragorn et de Gimli. La main partit et alla à la rencontre de la joue de l'elfe dans un claquement sourd. Il porta instinctivement sa main à l' endroit meurtri sans rien dire.

- Ca c'est pour ce que tu viens de dire ! Et maintenant, on doit parler ! Et c'est un ordre !

Elle le saisit par la manche et le tira vers sa chambre. Elle le sentit se raidir mais il se laissa faire docilement.

Elle dit à Aragorn et à Gimli de se coucher dans la chambre d'ami.

La jeune femme venait de refermer la porte derrière elle et elle s'y appuyait de crainte de flancher. Legolas regardait par sa fenêtre qui donnait sur l'hôtel du Palais.

- Ton monde est étrange. Je ne m'y sens pas bien. Les arbres ne chantent plus, les animaux ont peurs.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur ! murmura t elle plus pour elle-même tout en sachant que l'elfe l'entendrait.

Quelques secondes passèrent, lourdes de silence.

- Et de quoi as-tu peur Sorsha ? demanda Legolas sans se retourner et d'une voix sans émotion.

- De toi ! lâcha t elle en se laissant tomber le long de la porte. Tu me repousses sans te soucier de ce que j'ai vécu ici !

- Je te signale que quand on se retrouve enfin, tu es dans les bras d'un autre et à moitié nue ! Combien de fois m'as-tu trompé en trois jours ?

- Mais je ne t'ai pas trompé Legolas !

Il se rapprocha et saisit sa main, avisant l'anneau retourné. Il secoua la tête de dépit :

- Je crois que l'on n'a plus rien à se dire ! dit-il en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

Sorsha se leva, rapprochant leur deux corps et referma la porte correctement.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? cria t elle. On me transporte d'un monde à un autre, sans me demander mon avis, on m'arrache à toi, à Aragorn et on me replace ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Alors, j'ai attendu, je t'ai attendu toi, Legolas. Une heure, puis un jour, une semaine… Et là, aujourd'hui, ca fait plus de deux mois que j'étais sans nouvelle de toi, ni de la Terre du Milieu ! Pas un signe ! Je ne savais même pas si j'allais te revoir un jour !

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots tandis qu'instinctivement Legolas la prenait dans ses bras.

- Deux mois, murmura t il.

Il comprenait mieux à présent que Sorsha n'ait pas l'air plus anéantie que ca. Elle avait eut le temps de digérer tout ca. Pourtant, seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés en Terre du Milieu. Certainement un sort supplémentaire de Saroumane. Espérait il que Galadriel n'eut pu envoyer le trio sur Terre à temps ? Que ce serait il passé s'ils avaient mis plus que trois jours à la retrouver? S'ils avaient mis un an ? Ou deux ? Il n'osa pas y songer et se dit que Sorsha avait dû vivre une période peu agréable.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas la présence de ce type contre elle. Son corps se raidit à ce souvenir. Avec Sorsha, il s'était découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité : la jalousie. Et en ce moment même, elle le rongeait. Sorsha s'était elle donné à lui ? Avait-il posé ses mains sur son corps ? Avait-elle connu le plaisir dans ses bras ?

La jeune femme sentit que des mauvais sentiments assaillirent Legolas car ses muscles se contractèrent soudainement ; Elle le regarda dans les yeux, malgré son mascara qui coulait :

- Je t'aime Legolas ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je te le jure ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je pensais à toi tout le temps !

Il la regarda intensément, puis son regard se porta sur ses lèvres, descendit le long de son cou de ses épaules, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, ses mains, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Il sentit un vague de désir le submerger et son sexe se dressait automatiquement. Il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément. Soulagée de voir qu'il lui revenait, elle répondit à son baiser, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, se collant davantage à lui, entourant sa taille d'une de ses jambes. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, avec rapidité, avidité, montrant le manque qu'ils avaient ressentis d'être séparés. Tout en parsemant son cou de baisers, Legolas s'affairait avec la robe de Sorsha. Il parvint enfin à venir à bout du morceau de tissu et la robe glissa aux pieds de Sorsha. Il s'accroupit et fit glisser son shorty de dentelle noire. Il se releva et l'embrassa à nouveau tandis que sa mains droite caressait l'intimité de la jeune femme qui s'arqua et gémit sous les caresses.

Tout en intensifiant ses caresses, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu me rends fou !

Il la souleva et l'emporta sur le lit. Elle était complètement nue, hormis ses escarpins à talons. Legolas, lui était encore habillé.

- Déshabille-toi ! l'implora t elle.

Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Sorsha. Il joua un instant avec la pointe durcie, l'embrassant, la titillant avec sa langue. Sorsha fermait les yeux, gémissant, se délectant des caresses expertes de son amant. Elle sursauta lorsque sa main descendit à nouveau vers son intimité. Voyant que Legolas n'était toujours décidé à retirer ses vêtements, elle le poussa et le chevaucha. Elle défit ses boutons avec impatience, les lui arrachant presque de sa tunique, fit glisser son pantalon à ses chevilles. Encore à moitié vêtu, il regardait sa femme : nue au dessus de lui, les yeux noir de désir. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit ses seins sur son torse et son sexe se leva encore un peu plus. Il la fit pivoter sous lui, l'embrassa tandis qu'elle s'offrait à lui et la fit sienne.

Sorsha nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Legolas et caressa son torse musclé. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés dans le lit.

- Tu es à moi, Sorsha. Tu es ma femme !

- Pour toujours ! murmura t elle en lui embrassant la main.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme te touche !

Elle comprit qu'il faisait référence à Allan.

- Toi Legolas, toi et juste toi. Je t'aime tant !

L'elfe saisit la couette et en couvrit leurs corps nus. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à s'achever et Sorsha devait être exténuée. Lui allait enfin pouvoir sombrer dans un sommeil elfique bien mérité ! Il entoura Sorsha de ses bras, savourant le fait de l'avoir enfin contre lui. Il sentait la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Avant de s'endormir Sorsha murmura un « je t'aime ! » et Legolas sentit un sentiment de bien être l'envahir.

Tout s'arrangeait…Ils ne leur rester plus qu'à rentrer en Terre du Milieu. En espérant que Galadriel et les autres ne se soient pas trompés…

* * *

Alors ? Dites moi tout ? Que pensez-vous de ces retrouvailles? ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous!

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les rewiews, car j'ai un petit souci personnel. Sachez que j'apprécie énormément vos rewiews, et qu'elles me motivent à poster la suite de la fic. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, bientôt l'aventure sera au rendez vous! Encore merci de me lire!

Merci spécial à lesenfantsdugondor; BeN; Superlils; Dede.A; Tweetounette!

* * *

Le lendemain, Sorsha ouvrit un œil, puis les deux. En face d'elle, Legolas lui souriait, déjà « réveillé » :

- Bonjour mon amour !

Pour toute réponse, elle le prit dans ses bras :

- J'ai eu peur que tu ais disparu à mon réveil !

- Plus rien ne nous sépareras, je te le promets ! dit l'elfe en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Sorsha savoura l'instant de tendresse. C'était si agréable ! Legolas lui avait tellement manqué ! C'était si bon de sentir son corps contre le sien, de l'entendre lui murmurer des mots d'amour ! Oh oui, pensa t elle, rentrons vite à Minas Tirith !

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari à regret et sortit du lit. Elle décida d'aller à la boulangerie du coin acheter des chocolatines. Gimli serait content ! Elle embrassa Legolas, enfila rapidement un jean slim et un pull à manche chauve souris. Legolas se leva à son tour, cachant sa virilité en s'entourant de la couette.

Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau ! pensa t elle en avisant ses abdos, son torse musclé, son corps souple. Legolas souriait, satisfait du regard de sa femme.

- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain?

- Hein ? Quoi ? dit-elle, interrompu dans ses appréciations. Euh oui oui !

Elle lui montra rapidement comment fonctionnait la robinetterie puis courut jusqu'à la boulangerie et en rentrant, elle prépara le petit déjeuner, bien qu'il soit plus l'heure du déjeuner et alla voir son frère et Gimli dans la chambre d'amis. Elle colla son oreille à la porte et entendit des murmures. Parfait, pensa t elle, ils ne dorment pas. Elle toqua et entra.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Aragorn, le regard noir, beaucoup trop de bruits dans cette chambre !

Gloups, pensa Sorsha. Il a dû nous entendre. C'est vrai que je n'y pensais plus ! Ce ne sont pas les murs de la citadelle…

- Vous venez déjeuner ? demanda t elle gaiement.

Gimli se retrouva à ses côté immédiatement à l'entende du mot « déjeuner ». Aragorn, resta assis sur le lit et demanda si Legolas était par là, car il avait « deux mots à lui dire ».

Visiblement, il nous a entendus. Aie !

Legolas les rejoint au même instant.

- Bon, on vous laisse ! s'écrièrent Sorsha et Gimli ensemble devant l'air furax d'Aragorn qui referma la porte derrière eux.

Intrigués, Sorsha et Gimli se regardèrent et d'un commun accord collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte.

- Legolas, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur.

- Ah oui ? demanda l'elfe sans savoir que l'humeur de son ami le concernait, lui qui vivait à nouveau sur son petit nuage. Il avait retrouvé Sorsha et c'était tout ce qui importait.

- Je sais que vous avez épousé ma jeune sœur, je me doute que vous ne vous regarder pas dans le blanc des yeux quand vous êtes seuls dans un lit, mais que j'entende vos ébats une bonne partie de la nuit me dérange fortement.

Legolas tout penaud, n'osait pas regarder son ami de toujours. Il comprenait parfaitement sa remontée de bretelle et il aurait fait de même s'il avait été à sa place.

Mais malgré cela, je suis content que vous soyez réconciliés, acheva t il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe qui en était visiblement soulagé. Le roi du Gondor ouvrit la porte et à ses pieds s'étalèrent Sorsha et Gimli, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- On venait vous chercher ! prétextèrent-ils en chœur.

Aragorn et Legolas haussèrent un sourcil, pour bien montrer que leurs excuses n'étaient pas crédibles et les aidèrent à se relever.

* * *

Pendant le repas, Sorsha apprit que Galadriel leur avait donné une potion à avaler lors de l'astre plein et qu'il devait réciter une formule. Si tout se passait bien, ils reviendraient dans la Lorien.

- Et si ca ne se passe pas bien ? demanda Sorsha un peu inquiète.

- Eh bien, nous atterrirons en Mordor, peut être dans un autre lieu, une autre époque.

- O Joie ! Vu comment je porte la poisse, je crains le pire…

Les trois hommes la couvèrent du regard et la rassurent : ils allaient rentrer tous ensemble en Lorien !

- Mais la Pleine Lune, c'est quand déjà ? s'exclama Sorsha. Bougez pas, je vais chercher le calendrier. Pourvu qu'il ne faille pas attendre encore vingt jours ici ! Elle avait ses amis désormais, mais pour eux, ce ne serait pas de la tarte !

Au même instant, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. La jeune femme regarda en direction de la porte, affolée. Mais qui cela pouvait être ? Au pire, c'était Julie, au pire des pires, c'était Allan. Elle inspira un grand coup et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Allan ! murmura t elle en découvrant la tête gêné de celui qu'elle avait abandonné la veille sans explications.

- J'ai… j'ai ta veste ! Tu l'as oublié hier dans ma voiture et… j'ai besoin de te voir, continua t il, et de te parler.

Sorsha sentit des bras lui enserrer la taille et la serrer avec force. Evidemment, il s'agissait de Legolas. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il marquait son territoire. Les deux hommes se toisaient. Leur inimitié était évidente.

Il faut que je désamorce cette bombe tout de suite ou elle va m'exploser en pleine figure ! pensa Sorsha, légèrement inquiète.

Elle poussa Legolas à l'intérieur, jeta un « attend moi, j'arrive tout de suite » à Allan et partit dans sa chambre chercher ses bottines à talons, suivie de prés par l'elfe.

- Pourquoi tu y vas ?demanda t il l'air blessé.

- Parce que je lui dois des explications. Et parce qu'il a ma veste Guess !

Il partit en boudant rejoindre Aragorn tandis que Sorsha dévalait les escaliers.

Allan était assis sur un banc non loin dans les jardins qui entouraient la résidence, lui adressant un faible sourire.

- Je pensais que tu étais toute seule, s'excusa t il.

Elle lui sourit et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu sors vraiment avec ce type aux cheveux longs ?

Sorsha jugea que rectifier par marier serait déplacé, alors elle acquiesça.

- C'est une longue histoire ! Je ne vais pas te la raconter mais je veux juste que tu saches que je ne me suis jamais moquée de toi et que s'il n'était pas revenu, je serais avec toi.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement, son visage n'étant plus qu'a quelques centimètres de celui de Sorsha.

- Alors, je vais prier pour qu'il reparte le plus tôt possible, murmura t il.

- Allan, je pars avec lui. Je…je suis désolée.

Elle lui claqua un baiser rapide sur la joue, attrapa sa veste qui pendait sur ses genoux et regagna précipitamment son appartement où Legolas l'attendait, furieux. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. La jeune femme fit comme si de rien n'était et regarda attentivement le calendrier.

- La pleine lune, mais c'est demain soir !!! s'affola t elle. Est-ce qu'il faut des robes spéciales, des colliers, des symboles ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on soit à la croisée des chemins ? On doit respecter les points cardinaux ? On ne doit pas verser notre sang au moins, hein ?

Aragorn secouait sa tête de droite à gauche. Non, décidément, c'était la même Sorsha. On ne lui avait rien enlevé, ni rien rajouté. Il la rassura. Il suffisait de boire la potion et de réciter la formule tout en étant touché par les rayons de la lune.

- Ca parait trop simple ! commenta Sorsha un index sur le menton. Il y a forcément un hic.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Je sais ! Ahah ! Il faut qu'on répète l'incantation ensemble à la syllabe prés ?

Aragorn soupira. Elle n'était pas un peu moins têtue en Terre du Milieu ?

La journée se passa rapidement. Sorsha avait voulu les emmener se balader en bord de mer, mais Aragorn avait refusé net :

- Nous devons être prudent. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, et cela se voit : je mesure deux mètres, Legolas a les oreilles pointues

- Oui et la barbe de Gimli ! renchérit Sorsha tandis que Legolas s'esclaffait de rire.

- Quoi ma barbe ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma barbe ? grogna t il.

Depuis toujours, la barbe était son point sensible. Il ne supportait aucune critique. Mais c'était comme ca, peu d'homme sur Terre avait une barbe aussi fournie que la sienne !

Aragorn avait raison. Il manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent remarquer ! S'ils ne se faisaient pas arrêter! Elle se voyait mal aller les chercher au poste de police ! Ils furent tous d'accord pour rester dans l'appartement de Sorsha. Elle resta avec eux toute la journée. Par le biais des livres et d'internet, elle avait essayé de leur montrer un peu de son monde : les monuments historiques, les paysages du monde, des avions, des voitures. Elle leur fit écouter de la musique. Certaines choses leur paraissaient farfelues. Ils restèrent en admiration devant les Pyramides de Giseh. Ils n'en comprenaient pas d'autres. Sorsha évita soigneusement de leur montrer ceux qui faisait la honte de son monde : les guerres, les bidonvilles, l'élevage de batterie, la déforestation… Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine lecture, des albums d'Y.,

Sorsha décida alors de faire ses bagages. La première fois qu'elle était partie en Terre du Milieu, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, ni le temps de préparer un semblant de valise. Cette fois ci, c'était différent. Elle avait une journée pour ca ! Elle jubilait. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle pense à ramener un souvenir à Arwen et à Eowyn.

La journée passa assez rapidement, même si les trois hommes se sentaient comme des lions en cage.

- On s'en va bientôt ! répétait Sorsha pour les calmer.

* * *

Le soir, dans sa chambre, Sorsha se glissa dans le lit où l'attendait Legolas. Elle fit descendre ses lèvres le longs de son cou, mordilla ses épaules et l'embrassa tout en caressant son torse souple et musclé. Sorsha avait en tête des idées concupiscentes et Legolas secoua la tête de droite à gauche

- Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ! grogna t il. Mais ton frère dort dans la pièce à côté et je sais que si je recommence après son avertissement, je vais passer un sale moment !

Elle sourit et se cala dans ses bras. Vivement qu'on retrouve notre suite à Minas Tirith! Aragorn, tu fais chier ! pensa t elle avant de fermer les yeux. Legolas, dont la tension était à son paroxysme, ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite. Il la regarda s'endormir, puis dormir et rêver. Il caressa doucement l'ovale de son visage, ses longs cheveux :

- Melon le Sorsha, princesse de mon cœur !

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Sorsha ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par Legolas qui entra dans la chambre. Elle s'étira et lui sourit.

Puis en l'espace de vingt cinq secondes, elle avait embrassé Legolas, était passé sous la douche, s'était coiffée et maquillée et habillée.

Elle attrapa son sac et un blouson court noir :

- J'ai des courses à faire ! Je reviens ce soir ! Soyez sages !

Elle les planta là, abasourdis. Et effectivement, elle revint six heures après, avec au moins six paquets dans chaque main.

- Coucou !!! brailla t elle en claquant la porte d'entrée. C'est moi !!!!

Un vacarme épouvantable venait du salon. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ?

Elle poussa la porte discrètement et les trois hommes apparurent. Ils se disputaient les télécommandes tandis que la radio hurlait, que la télé criait et que les volets automatiques ne cessaient de se monter et de se baisser dans un fracas horrible. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue rentrer. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu les décibels qui sortaient de cette pièce. Soudain, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour éteindre les appareils, Gimli se jeta sur eux avec sa hache. Elle se précipita pour l'arrêter mais trop tard. Sa chaine stéréo, ses enceintes et son écran plat gisait en mille morceaux. Elle regarda le tas d'où s'échappait une fumée noirâtre.

- Eh bien le voilà le moyen de les faire taire ces démons! s'exclama t il satisfait.

S'était sans compter la présence de Sorsha, qui déclara solennellement :

- Gimli, je vais vous pendre !

Penaud, le nain se tortillait sur ses pieds, fixant le sol.

- Mon écran plat…Mes enceintes…Mon lecteur dvd…gémissait elle à genoux devant les restes des appareils.

- De toute façon, tu ne comptais pas les amener en Terre du Milieu ? demanda Aragorn, avançant le coté pratique de la chose.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour les défoncer à coup de hache !

Aragorn allégea la tension en lui demanda de se préparer. D'ici quelques heures, la lune serait haute et il lui tardait de rentrer à Minas Tirith. Ce monde là était bien trop fou. Il voulait retrouver le calme de sa cité, sa nature et Arwen. De plus, ils devaient tous être inquiets. Tout en caressant les fioles dans sa poche, il pria pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer sans encontre à Caras Caradhron.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Sorsha avait ouvert trois grandes valises roses bonbon, qui étaient posé sur son lit. Ses placards et ses tiroirs étaient ouverts et débordaient de tissu.

Bon, voyons voir, il faut que je choisisse. Choisir, se répéta elle mentalement. Oh, je déteste ce mot quand il est associé à ma garde robe ! Je voudrais tout emmener ! Mais seul le quart de sa garde robe entrait dans les valises. Toutes ces soldes, ces ventes privées, ces pièces uniques…Sorsha en aurait pleuré de devoir les laisser là ! Je n'ai qu'à imaginer qu'il y a un incendie et que je ne peux sauver que trois valises. Sur le coup, cela lui sembla facile. Mais un quart d'heure après, elle était toujours planté devant son armoire, indécise.

Legolas vint la voir à ce moment là.

- Mais que fais tu ? demanda t il en voyant les tas de fringues un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Je n'arrive pas à choisir ! soupira t elle.

L'elfe s'assit sur le lit, faisant un peu de place en poussant les valises roses.

- Sorsha, commença t il, l'air grave.

Elle détourna le regard de son dressing et plongea dans le regard bleu de son mari.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas parlé de … enfin… je…

- Quoi donc ? demanda t elle doucement pour qu'il lui avoue enfin ce qui le rongeait.

En fait, ton retour à Minas Tirith a toujours été pour Aragorn, Arwen et surtout pour moi une évidence, mais en te voyant si à l'aise ici, dans ton monde, je voulais être sûr de toi, sûr de ton choix. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ta vie en Terre du Milieu.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, prit sa main et la posa sur sa joue, savourant la caresse.

- Mais ma vie est avec toi ! Legolas, je t'aime ! Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que je puisse être heureuse sans toi ?

- Je t'aime aussi Sorsha, plus que tout ! Mais je voudrais que tu sois sûre de toi ! Sûre de ne rien regretter. Jamais !

- Je serais certaine de moi quand j'aurais enfin rempli ces valises ! déclara t elle en riant.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour ! J'ai crû mourir lorsque tu as disparue ! Et quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de ce type, je…

- Chut ! le coupa t elle. C'est fini ! Désormais, plus rien ne peut nous séparer !

Elle finit par remplir deux valises. Le terme exact serait bourrer deux valises. Il fallut la force de Legolas et d'Aragorn pour les fermer, tandis que Gimli était en train de sauter dessus. Dans la dernière, il restait encore un peu de place : elle voulait y mettre ses livres de chevet. Là, le choix était encore plus dur. Elle mit ses favoris de chez méga favori dans la valise. Elle y glissa deux livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lus, puisqu'elle les avait achetés le jour même : SURVIVRE : vaincre en Milieu Hostile et Aventure et Survie. Avec ca, elle allait être plus forte qu'Indiana Jones. Et Legolas ne la laisserait plus jamais en arrière pour la protéger ! Terre du Milieu ! A nous deux ! pensa t elle.

Legolas porta ses valises au salon. Sorsha rapprocha les poches de sa virée shopping. Au total, trois grosses valises, deux cabas, six poches et son sac à main. Plus quatre blousons posés par-dessus.

- Sorsha, c'est quoi tout ca ? demanda Aragorn, en fronçant les sourcils, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Ben c'est mes bagages, répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca se voit, non ?

- Et on doit ramener tout ca à Minas Tirith ? grogna le nain.

- Oh Gimli, ne faites pas le rabat joie !

- Le rabat-joie ? répéta il incrédule. Deux jours sans manger et encore, je trouve que je ne me plains pas beaucoup !

- Tu pourrais peut être diminué un peu ? dit Aragorn. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas réellement besoin de ça, dit-il en saisissant une poche.

- Bien sûr, j'ai dévalisé The Body Shop pour rien ! répondit-elle en lui arrachant la poche des mains.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Si vous m'empêcher de prendre mes affaires, je jure de vous pourrir la vie pendant des années !

Gimli et Aragorn se mirent à ricaner.

- Ne me sous estimer pas ! râla t elle, ce qui fit redoubler de rire les deux hommes.

Legolas s'approcha d'eux, et leur dit de penser un peu à lui, qui subirait évidemment les premières foudres. Leurs rires s'intensifièrent sous le regard passablement énervé de Sorsha, qui eut finalement gains de cause. Comme toujours. Une véritable princesse pourrie gâtée.

L'heure tant redoutée et tant espérée arriva. La Lune montra ses premiers rayons. Le balcon de Sorsha était envahi par les valises et les sacs, au milieu, se trouvait les quatre amis. La jeune femme distribua les sacs d'autorité. Pas question de partir sans ! Enfin, ils burent la potion donnée par Galadriel.

- Beahhhhh ! s'exclamèrent Sorsha et Gimli en chœur. Mais c'est infect !

Aragorn et Legolas levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils allaient rentrer en Terre du Milieu, c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils pouvaient bien boire cette fichue potion ! Ils saisirent la main de leur amis tandis que Sorsha vérifiait qu'aucun de ses sacs ou valises ne resteraient sur le carrelage de son balcon. La douce pression de Legolas sur son poignet la fit revenir au moment crucial et tous ensembles prononcèrent la formule magique :

- « Celle que l'on venait chercher a été retrouvée, nous retournons ensemble en Terre du Milieu car ceci est notre vœu. »

- Ça marche pas ? demanda Sorsha en en voyant rien se passait.

Tout à coup, une lumière rose les envahit, leurs membres disparaissaient petit à petit.

- Je crois que ca marche ! risqua Gimli.

Elle serra plus fort la main de Legolas et mentalement se répétait : Faites qu'on arrive en Lorien ! Faites qu'on arrive en Lorien ! Faites qu'on arrive en Lorien !

Aucun d'entre eux ne sut dire si leur voyage fut rapide ou lent, cout ou long, agréable ou pas.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew pour me donner vos impressions!

Bises, Cléo


	9. Chapter 9

Coucouc tout le monde!!!

Je poste enfin le chapitre 9... J'aurais voulu le poster avant, mais bon, pas de net, pas d'ordi...Bref, voici la suite! Mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Nos quatre héros sont ils ou non arrivés à bon port? La réponse ici!!!

Merci spécial à Tweetounette, Superlils, Dede.A, Ben, Minto et Coolcat. Vos rewiews m'amusent, me font rire, m'émeuvent, me font plaisir, me donnent le sourire... :D

Un grand MERCI!

* * *

Sorsha ouvrit les yeux et sentit une masse l'écraser. La dite masse était vraiment lourde : la jeune femme ne sentait plus son dos et elle avait du mal à respirer.

- Aie ! dit-elle.

Personne ne réagit. Pourtant, la masse confortablement vautrée sur elle était forcément Gimli. Logique imparable : Legolas ne pesait quasiment rien, et Aragorn ne sentait pas la bière.

- Mais Aiiiiiiiieuuuh ! hurla t elle.

Enfin, à son grand soulagement, Gimli se leva en sursaut.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de hurler autant ! dit-il en se frottant les oreilles.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et plissa les yeux, afin d'observer l'environnement. Ils étaient en extérieur. Dans une forêt. Dans la Lorien, selon les souvenirs de Sorsha.

- On est rentré Gimli ! cria t elle en sautant dans les bras du nain tout en l'entrainant dans la chorégraphie de la danse de la joie. Énorme !!!! On est à la maison !

Mais soudain, elle s'aperçut en regardant autour d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aragorn et Legolas n'étaient pas à leurs côtés. Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé ! pensa la jeune femme. Mais où étaient ils donc ?

- Legolas ! Aragorn ! Legolas ! Ou êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse. Ils n'étaient pas dans le coin.

- Gimli ! J'ai peur !

- Voyons Princesse ! Je suis là pour vous protéger ! répondit le nain en faisant tourner sa hache entre ses mains.

- Mais où sont-ils ?

Le nain secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Le nain saisit la valise et les cinq sacs de Sorsha qui avait atterri au même endroit qu'eux et commença à avancer sur le sentier, suivi de très prés par Sorsha. A peine eurent-ils fait vingt mètres qu'ils sentirent des flèches pointées prés de leur visage.

- Bon sang, mais c'est une manie chez eux ! s'écria Sorsha en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas oublié nos coutumes ! s'écria Haldir dans un sourire ironique, néanmoins soulagé d'avoir retrouver en bonne santé la fille de la Dame Blanche.

- Avez-vous vu Aragorn et l'elfe ? demanda Gimli sans relever la moquerie du garde de la Lorien.

- Oui, nain, ils sont en compagnie de la dame Blanche. Cela fait une heure que l'on vous cherche.

- On dit Maitre nain ! grommela Sorsha en suivant les gardes, soulagée de savoir son frère et son amour sains et saufs.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le grand escalier où ils avaient vu Galadriel pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seule : Celeborn, Elrond, Thranduil, Arwen, Gandalf les attendaient également.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sorsha à la vue de ces visages familiers qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir :

- Je suis sacrément contente de vous voir, vous savez !

Arwen et Galadriel se précipitèrent vers elle et l'entourèrent. Mais Aragorn et Legolas n'étaient pas là. Elle aurait tant voulu les voir. Être sure qu'ils allaient bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Arwen, ils ne vont pas tarder !

Sa belle sœur avait appris à la connaître en peu de temps. Il lui tardait de lui raconter son retour sur Terre. Mais un raclement de gorge d'Haldir les firent se retourner. Aragorn et Legolas venaient d'apparaître. Sorsha se précipita dans les bras de son époux :

- On est chez nous, lui murmura t il en lui embrassant le cou.

Étant enfin sure que tout le monde était sain et sauf, elle demanda sous les rires de ses compagnons :

- Et mes valises, vous les avez prises, hein ?

* * *

Après un repas animé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun gagna le talan qui leur avait été accordé. Lorsque tous se levèrent, prêts à se retirer pour la nuit, Elrond leur demanda d'être debout et disponible le lendemain pour dix heures, car un conseil les attendaient.

- Encore ? s'écria Sorsha.

Mais le regard noir du seigneur de Fondcombe fit en sorte qu'elle ne continua pas le fond de sa pensée. Enfin, pas à voix haute. Cependant, elle glissa à Arwen, qui était à ses côtés :

- C'est une obsession, les conseils chez ton père ?

Arwen pouffa de rire. Et enfin, ils se retirèrent. Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas et Sorsha marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur talan respectif qui était peu éloigné mais séparé par de nombreux murs épais…

Tout en se dévêtissant, Sorsha réfléchissait. Ce conseil dont parlait Elrond ne lui disait rien qui vaille :

- Dis, Legolas ?

- Humm ? répondit-il d'une voix distraite en regardant sa femme qui se baladait nue dans la chambre.

- Tu en penses quoi de ce conseil ?

- Pour l'instant pas grand-chose.

- Ben moi je le sens pas ! La dernière fois qu'on a assisté a un conseil d'Elrond, je te rappelle qu'on a tous failli y passer ! Et moi la première !

L'elfe lui sourit, et tenta de la rassurer. Mais Sorsha s'endormit dubitative.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par la caresse de Legolas sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit un œil puis le referma aussitôt. Elle était bien rentrée en Terre du Milieu et même si l'avenir ne semblait pas terrible, puisque Saroumane était revenu, elle était contente d'être là. La terre avait des cotés qu'elle appréciait : le confort, le luxe, Louboutin, carte bleue, électricité…Mais elle était prête a tous les sacrifier pour mener sa vie avec l'homme qui était à ses cotés.

- Je t'me Legolas ! murmura t elle en s'étirant comme un chat.

Pour toute réponse, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et colla plus étroitement son corps contre celui souple et musclé de l'elfe. Qui se détacha d'elle et se leva.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda t elle en grognant.

- Elrond nous attend. Il faut t'habiller ; sinon, nous serons en retard.

- Toujours en train de me gâcher la vie celui là ! maugréa t elle en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête.

On toqua à la porte. La voix cristalline d'Arwen transperça le bois et leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts. Legolas lui répondit qu'ils les rejoignaient dans trois minutes et tira sur la couverture pour forcer sa femme à se lever.

Les deux couples arrivèrent dans une pièce très éclairée où les attendaient les mêmes protagonistes que la veille.

Ils prirent place autour d'une table en marbre. Une fois que le silence fut fait, Elrond se leva.

- Je te jure, murmura t elle à Legolas, assis à sa droite, s'il commence par :

« Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours !» je l'étrangle !

Comme si le seigneur de Fondcombe l'avait entendu, il lui sourit et débuta le conseil:

- Mes amis, nous venons de vaincre le terrible Sauron, mais la Terre du milieu est à nouveau menacée, et nous devons une nouvelle fois nous unir pour la délivrer du mal qui la ronge.

Personne ne releva. Il était évident qu'ils s'uniraient pour que règne la paix et la liberté.

- Saroumane est revenu, continua t il, mais il n'y est pas parvenu seul. Une force maléfique l'a aidé.

- Et c'est là ou je sens que les problèmes vont me tomber dessus ! marmonna Sorsha.

- Sauron a été vaincu. Mais son sang coule toujours sur les plaines du Mordor, rassemblant ses fidèles, avec une seule envie : la vengeance !

- Mais, Elrond, Sauron est mort ! Nous avons tous vu sa tour s'effondrer et Frodon et Sam ont jeté l'anneau unique dans les profondeurs de la montagne du Destin ! Comment pourrait il resté seulement un simple morceau de chair de Sauron ?

Sorsha avait soulevé un problème. Tous attendaient à présent la réponse d'Elrond. Qui savait quelque chose. Le silence était lourd. Enfin, Celeborn continua de leur donner les maigres réponses qu'ils avaient en leur possession :

- Ce n'est pas un simple morceau de chair qui commande aux orques et autres créature malfaisante. Non, c'est un corps tout entier. Et qui répond au nom de Gae.

- La Terreur, traduisit Legolas.

- Et on le connaît lui ? s'inquiéta Sorsha.

- Nul n'a jamais vu la fille de Sauron, lâcha Elrond.

- La quoi ? s'étrangla Gimli.

- Sauron a eu une fille ? demanda Aragorn, interloqué par cette réponse à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

- Il y a longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle avait presque disparu de nos mémoires, répondit Gandalf. Elle s'est faite discrète, voir invisible pendant des centaines d'années, mais à présent, elle a revendiqué le Mordor comme son royaume et commande à toutes les créatures maléfiques. Le Mordor s'agite et dans un seul but, détruire le monde des hommes et venger Sauron.

La tension était palpable autour de la table. La paix et la Liberté n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Il fallait de nouveau se battre.

- Vous avez bien une petite prophétie qui traine par là, non Elrond ? questionna Sorsha, pensant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Eh bien, je ne sais si elle est liée à ces récents événements, mais en effet, dans la bibliothèque, en recherchant des informations sur Gae, j'ai trouvé une très vieille gravure, répondit Elrond d'un air entendu.

Et flûte ! pensa Sorsha, se mettant une claque mentale. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire une fois de plus, je vais m'attirer des ennuis…si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

Les Trois Reines de la Guerre contre la Dame des Enfers, voilà qu'elle en est le titre.

Le petit groupe se répéta le titre de la gravure d'Elrond. Ce dernier ne pipait à présent mot et regardait l'assemblée. Comme si sa révélation suffisait. Gae était certainement la Reine des Enfers, cela semblait logique pour tout le monde. Qui pouvait bien être ces trois reines ? La même question trottait dans toutes les têtes. Qui étaient-elles ? Où les trouver ? Comment allaient-elles vaincre Gae ?

Sorsha eut un air inquiet, les bras croisés autour de son corps, et fixait un point imaginaire sur la table. Arwen le vit et voulant rassurer son amie, interrogea son père.

- Ada, pensez vous que Sorsha sois concernée ?

- Je le crains, répondit-il d'un ton solennel.

- Et voilà ! s'écria la concernée, ca recommence ! Bon sang, mais je suis votre arme nucléaire en fait, c'est ça ?

Legolas prit sa main, la caressant tendrement, puis de ses yeux bleus, sonda Elrond qui détourna le regard. Le Prince Sylvestre soupira.

- Vous êtes surs ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous être trompé ? demanda t il, plein d'espoir.

- Nous avons cherché partout quelque chose qui nous dirait le contraire, mais la guerre dont il est question ne peut être que celle de l'Anneau. Et peu de femmes s'y sont illustrées.

- Vous savez qui sont les deux autres, n'est ce pas ? affirma Gimli.

Le silence enveloppa le conseil. Puis Galadriel qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot expliqua :

- La première a vaincu l'armée de Sauron,

- Ca, c'est moi ! ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sorsha, quelque peu blasée.

- La seconde, continua la Dame Blanche, a reforgé la Lame Brisée (*).

Sorsha accrocha le regard d'Arwen : chacune lisait dans l'autre comme un dans un miroir : la peur et l'affolement dominait. Legolas et Aragorn se crispèrent et leurs jointures blanchirent instantanément sous l'énervement. Que voulaient t on encore à leurs femmes ?

- Et qui est la troisième ? demanda Gimli.

- Eowyn, murmura Sorsha. Cela ne peut être qu'elle. Eowyn a tué le Roi sorcier d'Angmar. Et bien nos voilà dans de beaux draps toutes les trois ! Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester à Biarritz moi, maugréa t elle.

Legolas tiqua à cette dernière parole, mais trop absorbés par le conseil qui se déroulait, ni Sorsha, ni Aragorn ni Gimli ne le remarquèrent.

- Il faut que vous vous rendiez à Edoras. Eowyn et Faramir y séjournent actuellement ! dit Galadriel. Je suis désolée que les choses tournent de cette façon mes filles, j'aurais tellement voulu une vie plus facile pour vous deux.

- Mouais, mais c'est notre destin, c'est ça ? railla Sorsha.

Galadriel les couvrit d'un regard bienveillant et leur dit de se préparer à partir en Rohan. Elle fit ensuite un signe de tête à Celeborn qui reprit la parole.

- Nous avons créé une nouvelle unité, quelque peu spéciale. Elle a été entrainée par Haldir en personne. Cette unité n'a peur de rien, dort peu, entend tout et voit plus loin.

- Saroumane a déjà déposé un brevet sur les Uruk Ai ! déclara Sorsha, ironique.

Pas un seul sourire. Sa boutade était mal venue. Bande de rabats joie, pensa t elle. Ce fut Haldir qui lui répondit.

- Ce sont des elfes. Une escouade de vingt femmes, dirigées par Almarië.

Sorsha remarqua que le visage de Legolas changea légèrement, mais elle ne sut pas dire vers quels sentiments il tendait. Une chose était sûre, son mari connaissait cette femme. Lorsque Celeborn annonça l'arrivée d'Almarië, et de ses deux lieutenants, Lalwen et Idril, Sorsha sortit automatiquement ses griffes.

Les trois elfes entrèrent dans un silence assourdissant. Jeunes, belles, armées jusqu'aux dents et à moitié nues, ne portant qu'un simple short et un sorte de bandeaux cuirassé qui laissait voir leur abdos, leur cuisses fuselées, et dans ce peu de tissu, leur poitrine était assez à leur avantage. Elles avaient la blondeur des elfes, des yeux bleus perçants. Tout en elles respirait la perfection. Sorsha les détesta aussitôt. Elle tourna son regard vers Arwen qui ne laissait rien transparaitre, mais elle connaissait bien son amie, et un simple regard lui fit entendre qu'elle partageait également son avis.

- Voici donc Almarië, Lalwen et Idril, présenta Haldir.

Il semblait particulièrement fier d'avoir créé cette unité. Après tout, il était le meilleur des Gardes la Lorien, le plus respecté. Il présenta ensuite l'assemblée :

- Voici Aragorn et sa femme Arwen, Sorsha, la sœur d'Aragorn, Legolas de Mirkwood, Gimli, fils de Gloin. Almarië va vous conduire à Edoras.

- On a besoin de personne ! s'insurgea Sorsha, qui ne voulait absolument pas de cette compagnie.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Sorsha, Aragorn, Gimli et moi-même sommes assez pour les protéger. De plus, la garde de Minas Tirith sera également du voyage.

Mais Galadriel trancha, le groupe partirait avec eux dés l'aube pour des raisons de sécurité supplémentaire. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille ou sa petite fille soient la cible d'éventuelles nouvelles attaques, peut être plus dangereuses ou meurtrières que la dernière, où elle rappela que Sorsha aurait bien pu ne jamais revenir en Terre du Milieu. La concernée en frémit d'effroi.

Le conseil était terminé. Legolas se leva et prit la main de Sorsha dans la sienne, la tirant le plus vite possible vers la sortie. La jeune femme s'inquiétait : quelle mouche avait piqué l'elfe ?

- Mais Legolas ? Qu'est ce…

- Tu ne me fuyais pas avant, Legolas ! dit une voix de femme.

Sans se retourner, le couple savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Almarië. Evidemment, la jeune guerrière elfe n'avait cessé de dévorer des yeux le Prince de Mirkwood pendant la durée du conseil. Elle ne s'était pas fait de Sorsha une amie. Au contraire. Sans lâcher la main de Sorsha, Legolas lui fit face.

- Ta nouvelle conquête ? demanda t elle en haussant le sourcil.

- Sa femme ! rectifia Sorsha en se collant davantage au torse de son époux.

- Ah ah ah ah ah !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! commenta Sorsha sur la défensive.

- Tu ne dois pas encore bien connaître ton époux ma chérie ! Legolas, marié ! C'est à mourir de rire ! Elle se refusait alors, c'est la seule parade que tu as trouvé pour la mettre dans ton lit ?

S'en fut trop pour Sorsha qui sortit de ses gonds :

- Ecoute moi bien la blondasse enragée, Je suis désolée pour toi si tu espérais un jour devenir Madame VerteFeuille, mais tu vois, le poste est pris ! Alors déguerpis et ne t'avises pas d'approcher Legolas ou je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes cheveux de Barbie !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tira Legolas vers la sortie, qui suivit docilement sa femme, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres au souvenir de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu et dont il était l'objet. Grâce aux Valars, excepté Gimli, personne n'avait fait attention à eux.

Son sourire fut de courte durée. A peine entrée dans leur talan, Sorsha lui passa un savon mémorable :

- Prince Legolas Vertefeuille de Mirkwood ! Je ne suis pas du tout du tout du tout contente ! C'était qui ça ? Et pourquoi elle a dit que j'étais une conquête ? Et pourquoi elle a rit quand elle a su que j'étais ta femme ? Et pourquoi elle n'a pas arrêté de te regarder ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison à me donner, parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'a sa chevelure que je vais m'en prendre !

Oups ! Sorsha est vraiment en colère ! pensa Legolas en la regardant faire les cent pas devant lui. Et il y avait de quoi ! En même temps, qu'avait elle à craindre d'Almarië ? C'était à elle qu'il avait choisi d'unir sa vie ! Pour elle qu'il mourrait ! A elle qu'il faisait l'amour en murmurant « mellon le » ! Vers elle que tendaient toutes ses pensées ! Mais au vu de son regard meurtrier, elle ne devait pas s'en souvenir très bien, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Sorsha, elle n'est rien comparée à toi ! C'est toi ma femme ! Toi que j'aime !

Il la vit se radoucir et tenta de s'approcher d'elle : elle recula et exigea d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Legolas n'avait pas envie de parler d'Almarië et soupira :

- Elle était à la cour de Mirkwood avant.

- T'as couché avec elle ? demanda t elle de but en blanc.

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Devait il lui dire la vérité ou non ? Il estima qu'il valait mieux que Sorsha l'apprenne par lui que par l'autre intéressée qui risquait de déformer les faits, voir d'en rajouter.

- Eh bien, un peu.

- Ça veut dire quoi « un peu » ? demanda t elle, les poings sur les hanches, un air totalement sceptique sur le visage.

- Euh…Peut être une fois ou deux. Trois ou quatre… Je ne sais plus ! grimaca l'elfe.

- LEGOLAS JE TE DETESTE !!! hurla Sorsha en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce.

Il fut nettement plus rapide et l'attira à lui, dos contre torse, lui maintenant les poignets. Elle se débattit quelque seconde mais l'elfe était plus fort qu'elle. Elle capitula et écouta ce qu'il avait lui dire.

- Sorsha, je me moque de cette fille. La seule qui compte, c'est toi ! Toi et uniquement toi ! J'ai eu une vie avant toi et toi également. Alors, ca ne sers à rien de se torturer. Je ne veux que toi ! Je n'aime que toi !

Il relâcha ses poignet puis releva les cheveux qui couvraient sa nuque et y déposa un baiser. Voyant qu'elle ne lui arrachait pas les yeux, il l'approfondit son baiser, caressant ses hanches.

- Je suis amoureux de toi… murmura t il a son oreille. Comme un fou. Personne à part toi ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là.

Elle se retourna vivement, le regarda et vaincue, l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

(*) Je sais qu'Arwen a seulement convaincu son père de reforger la Lame, mais ca le faisait mieux si c'était elle qui l'avait reforgé ! Pardon pour ce petit écart, nécessaire à ma fic ! :D

Alors votre avis??? L'aventure recommence!!! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de nos Trois Reines de la Guerre ! Que vont-elles devenir ? Quel va être leur destin ? Vont-elles en voir de toutes les couleurs ? ( à votre avis ? :D) Bref, nouveau chapitre qui apporte ses réponses et soulève d'autres questions ! Au fait, comme l'a si bien remarqué Dede.A, le physique d'Almarië et de ses copines est directement inspiré des elfes de « world of warcraft ! » Vous voyez le genre quoi ! :D

Merci spécial à mon petit groupe de fidèles et aux nouveaux venus : Tweetounette, Dede.A, Superlils, BeN, Minto et Coolcat, &Mayelle. Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me rajoutent dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris !

Merci de me lire et de me donner vos impressions ! ;)

* * *

Le lendemain, notre petit groupe partit à l'aube, comme convenu la veille, à la fin du conseil. L'unité d'Haldir ouvrait la marche, s'en suivait Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn et Gandalf puis Arwen et Sorsha et enfin la garde royale de Minas Tirith. Après de longues journées de chevauchées, Edoras fut enfin en vue. Le ciel était clair et la ville fortifiée se dressait tel un joyau parmi les plaines vertes. Le sommet du château scintillait au soleil. Avec les montagnes blanches en arrière plan, Sorsha trouvait que c'était vraiment un royaume magnifique.

Il lui tardait d'arriver, de pouvoir nettoyer son visage couvert de poussière et de boire de l'eau bien fraiche. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de sa jument, Eorl :

- Toi aussi il te tarde d'arriver, hein ma belle ?!

Pour toute réponse, Eorl hennit brièvement. Allez, on est presque ! pensa Sorsha.

Elle aperçut un cavalier quitter la tête de la chevauché et venir vers elle et Arwen.

Legolas arriva à sa hauteur et cala la vitesse de sa monture à la sienne.

- Ca va ? Nous sommes presque arrivés à destination !

Elle lui sourit. Il savait que les longues chevauchées l'épuisaient. Peut être s'habituerait-elle un jour…mais pour l'instant, elle avait mal aux fesses. Ne voulant pas ralentir le groupe, et donner à l'autre blondasse aux oreilles pointues une occasion de se moquer, elle lui répondit :

- Oui, ca va ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je gère !

Il prit sa main, la porta à ses lèvres pour un doux baiser et la regarda dans les yeux en lui chuchotant « je t'aime », avant de partir rejoindre Aragorn et Gimli.

Sorsha le regarda s'éloigner. Elle poussa de soupir de contentement en se disant que vraiment, elle était folle de lui, sous le regard amusé d'Arwen.

* * *

Ce devait être l'heure du déjeuner, puisque lorsqu'Aragorn, et ses amis pénétrèrent dans le château de Meduseld, le roi Eomer était attablé, en train de manger, entouré de sa sœur, Eowyn, de Faramir et de sa cour.

Eowyn se leva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et se rendit à la rencontre de Sorsha. Malgré leurs débuts difficiles et chaotiques, les deux jeunes femmes avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier mutuellement.

- Je suis si contente de vous revoir tous aussi vite ! s'exclamait-elle.

- Pardonnez la modération de mes sentiments, se justifia Eomer en se levant en en allant à son tour à leur rencontre, mais je crains votre visite !

- Hélas, Roi Eomer, commença Gandalf, une nouvelle menace plane sur la Terre du Milieu !

Le visage du Rohirrim se ferma instantanément. Il serra les lèvres, attendant la suite.

- T'inquiètes pas Eomer, dit Sorsha d'une voix gaie, c'est le schéma habituel, ils veulent tout détruire, et nous on va les en empêcher !

Il ne répondit rien, la fixant avec gravité. Il ne paraissait pas entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais Aragorn savait que si la guerre éclatait, le Rohan se rangerait aux côtés du Gondor. Evidemment, Eomer demanda à s'entretenir avec Gandalf, Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas et Gimli.

- Et nous ? s'insurgea Sorsha, vexée d'être laissé en arrière.

- La guerre est l'affaire des hommes, Sorsha! L'avez-vous déjà oublié ? lui répondit Eomer dans un sourire mutin faisant référence à une vieille conversation.

- Ouais ben sans nous, vous y seriez encore ! Ingrats ! lui cria la jeune femme sous les regards amusés de son mari et de son frère.

Eowyn proposa d'aller conduire les jeunes femmes dans leurs chambres. Etant exclues du conseil, qui leur serait de toute façon, répété plus tard, elles suivirent la jeune femme blonde. Sur le chemin, cette dernière s'enquit de la présence d'Almarië et de son unité.

- Qui sont-elles ? Pourquoi chevauchent-elles à vos côtés ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'on a le choix ? C'est ma mère qui me l'a collé sur le dos ! Cette ironie quand même, c'est l'ex de mon mec qui me protège ! Vous ne trouvez pas ca malsain, vous ?

Arwen ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire pour ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres, Eowyn la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot à l'histoire. Alors Sorsha lui racontèrent brièvement les épisodes qu'elle avait loupés : l'attaque de Saroumane, le retour sur terre, Gae.

- Mais c'est affreux ! s'exclama Eowyn.

- Et encore, on ne t'as pas encore dit que c'était nous, les trois Reines de la Guerre !

A ses mots, Eowyn tomba en arrière, rattrapait de justesse par Arwen qui gronda gentiment Sorsha, lui reprochant son manque de tact et de mise en forme.

- Bah autant qu'elle le sache tout de suite, grogna t elle dans sa barbe.

Dans la chambre d'Eowyn, une fois remise de ses émotions, celle ci posa des questions à ses deux consœurs, qui ne surent malheureusement pas quoi lui répondre : elles ignoraient elles aussi les réponses.

- Nous sommes venues te chercher, expliqua Arwen. Eloignées les une des autres, nous sommes toujours plus vulnérables. Jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus, nous resterons toutes les trois à Minas Tirith.

- Lam et Alendio parcourent tous les livres des bibliothèques Elfiques, ils finiront bien par trouver quelques choses expliquant comment vaincre Gae, continua Sorsha, sûre de ses frères et de la fin de cette histoire. Ils avaient vaincu Sauron, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de leur fille ! C'était évident ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire !

Moins d'une heure après, le conseil des mâles prit fin et les trois jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la salle du trône où les attendaient leur époux, Gandalf et Gimli mais également Amarië, Lalwen et Idril. Sorsha faillit s'étrangler quand elle comprit que ces trois garces avaient assisté au conseil d'où elles, leur propres compagnes étaient exclues. Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges de colère. Tout en avançant vers le groupe, les poings serrés, elle demanda à Arwen et Eowyn :

- Retenez moi ou je les castre tous les six !

- Sachez que j'ai toujours été de votre côté, Princesse ! affirma Gimli au son de la menace.

- Ca vous me le paierait Gimli, gronda gentiment l'elfe.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Armarië demanda s'il fallait faire un compte rendu aux trois jeunes femmes qui venaient d'arriver. Sorsha allait aboyer quelque chose de très vulgaire et de très peu courtois mais Legolas lui mit la main sur la bouche à temps.

- Ce n'est pas la peine ! Vous pouvez disposer Almarië ! Et vous aussi Lalwen et Idril.

Cette fois, c'est Sorsha qui regarda sortir avec satisfaction le groupe d'amazones.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé ? demanda Arwen.

Rien de bien nouveau. Sorsha se demanda pourquoi ils avait passé presque une heure enfermés avec les greluches. Il eut cependant un changement de plan. Ils repartaient avec Eowyn et Faramir qui ne voulait pas quitter sa dulcinée, dés la tombée de la nuit.

- Eh ??? s'insurgea Sorsha qui regrettait déjà sa nuit au chaud et dans un bon lit confortable. Ils veulent ma mort, pensa t elle. Chevaucher jusqu'à Minas Tirith alors qu'on a pas eu de repos! Je n'y survivrais pas !

Gandalf expliqua qu'elles seraient vraiment à l'abri dans la cité blanche et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps à Edoras. De plus, avec les gardes de la Lorien, il n'y avait pas à craindre d'attaques.

- Arwen et Eowyn aussi savent se battre, et on n'en fait pas tout un fromage ! releva Sorsha, de mauvaise foi.

- Oui, mais toi, tu ne sais pas ! répliqua Legolas se collant à sa femme et l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Alors, plus de commentaire ! Votre protection est la seule chose qui compte.

* * *

Le chemin sur le retour de Minas Tirith ne fut pas de tout repos : ils essuyèrent quelques légères attaques d'orques qui furent rapidement maitrisé. Sorsha devait avouer que même si elle les détestait, les élèves d'Haldir étaient fortes et efficace. Almarië avait même détourné une flèche par une autre flèche qui se dirigé droit sur Sorsha. Cette dernière lui était très reconnaissante, mais plutôt s'étouffer que de dire un mot sympa a cette greluche. Qui ne cessait de dévorer du regard Legolas.

Je vais la défigurer…pensa Sorsha, ou lui arracher les yeux. Quoique, je peux faire les deux…Elle sourit, en s'imaginant sa douce vengeance !

Elle était montée sur la même monture que Legolas. Elle aimait bien voyager ainsi, lovée contre lui ! C'était sa partie préférée du voyage ! La main de Legolas caressa son ventre, la tirant de ses pensées et elle observa le paysage : ils étaient en Gondor, enfin ! Elle tourna la tête, vérifiant ainsi que les quatre chevaux qui portaient ses effets personnels n'avaient rien perdu en route. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout semblait là ! Il lui tardait de les déballer, de les ranger. Elle avait emmené de sa vie dans ses valises ; c'était un peu d'elle qui suivait.

* * *

Quelque heure après, elle était dans leur suite, à Minas Tirith, s'affairant à déballer ses valises, secondée par Arwen, Eowyn et la jeune Elinel. Pour chacune, elle avait ramené un coffret The Body Shop qui contenait un shampoing, un après shampoing, un gel douche, et plusieurs crèmes ainsi que des dessous affriolants. Les jeunes femmes semblaient ravies de l'attention de Sorsha, bien qu'elles aient rougis en découvrant les minis morceaux de dentelles que Sorsha avait pourtant appelés « sous vêtement ». Cette dernière n'avait pas ramené de Terre uniquement ses habits et ses livres et ses produits de beauté. Elle avait également ramené trois pots d'un kilo de Nutella, dans l'espoir que le cuisinier saurait faire une recette proche, pour Gimli, elle lui avait acheté un pack de Kro, comme ça, il aurait de la bière partout ou il irait. Elle avait ramené encore bien d'autres choses, utile ou pas. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle donne son cadeau à Legolas. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? demanda Eowyn.

- Moi je paris qu'il s'agit du Prince Legolas ! dit Elinel.

- Vous êtes bien curieuses je trouve ! répondit Sorsha en esquivant la question. Pas sûre que les chastes oreilles de ses amies aient envie d'entendre ses pensées coquines.

- Peut être pensais tu à l'autre homme que tu as abandonné sur Terre ?

A l' instant où les sons sortirent de sa bouche, Eowyn sut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ou au moins avoir tourné sept fois la langue dans sa bouche pour être vraiment sure de vouloir sortir un truc pareil.

Sorsha fixa ses deux amies. L'air étonné d'Arwen lui confirma qu'Aragorn avait tu sa langue. Faramir n'était pas présent. Donc… cela ne pouvait être que Gimli. Gimli et sa langue bien pendue. Puisque c'est comme ca, eh bien je donnerai le pack à Eomer ! ragea t elle intérieurement.

Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à ses amies. Elle hésitait. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler ce passage de sa vie amoureuse. Mais elles étaient ses meilleures amies. Elle devait leur dire. Bon, soupira t elle, autant le faire tout de suite !

- Elinel, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait ? Descend le linge à la buanderie, puis tu pourras rentrer chez toi ! ordonna Sorsha d'une voix douce.

Elinel ne dit rien mais elle aurait bien voulu rester et partager les confidences des trois Dames. Elle attrapa le panier et sortit. Sorsha attendit que sa jeune suivante soit sortie pour commencer son récit. Elinel ferma la porte et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Puis, se ravisa et alla coller son oreille sur la porte, le panier de linge à ses pieds. Elle pria pour que personne ne vienne par là et la surprenne, car elle y perdrait assurément son poste. Elle se concentra et entendit sa jeune maitresse qui racontait son histoire à ses amies :

- En réalité, mon séjour sur Terre n'a pas duré deux jours comme tous semblent le penser. Non, j'ai passé deux mois sur Terre. Le cours du temps a été modifié. C'était certainement un double sort de Saroumane d'après Legolas, mais j'ai attendu que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer. Deux mois, c'est long et encore plus encore quand on attend quelque chose qui ne vient pas.

- Legolas a fait tout ce qu'il a pu…

- Je sais, dit Sorsha en coupant Arwen. Je n'en doute pas. Mais moi là bas, eh bien, je commençais à désespérer. J'ai dû reprendre ma vie d'avant. Mes amis, mon travail.

- Un soir, une amie m'a présenté Allan. C'est un homme adorable. Il m'a longtemps fait la cour et je n'ai jamais cédé. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée d'avoir perdu Legolas à jamais.

Elle fit une pause. Ces souvenirs la dérangeaient. Elle avait failli être faible et elle n'aimait pas s'en rappeler.

- Cela faisait deux mois pile que je vous avais quitté. C'était la limite que je m'étais fixée. Je n'avais pas eu un seul signe de la Terre du milieu alors j'avais décrété que je reprenais mon existence sur Terre à 100 %. J'ai accepté une soirée avec Allan et des amis. Allan venait de me prendre dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à m'embrasser quand Legolas est apparu.

- Oh !

- Oui, vous imaginez sa réaction ! Il m'a détesté et m'a dit… que… qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais m'avoir rencontré.

Arwen posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Elle voyait bien que ces souvenirs étaient douloureux.

- C'est fini à présent, tu es en Terre du Milieu et rien ni personne ne pourra vous séparer !

- J'espère que tu dis vrai !

Elinel décolla son oreille de la porte et satisfaite d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur sa maitresse, saisit son panier et aller partir pour la buanderie. Mais elle n'avait pas vu la présence qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Sans un bruit elle fut attirée au fond du couloir. Elle voulut crier mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcher.

- Tais-toi ! Hurle et le regretteras ! Que cela soit clair entre nous, jeune fille ! J'ai un marché à te proposer. Tu peux le refuser, bien sur, mais dans ce cas, je serais dans l'obligation d'aller dire au roi que tu espionnes aux portes de sa jeune sœur. Je pourrais même ajouter que je t'ai vu faire la même chose à sa femme. Et que tu donnes ces informations à des orques.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'étouffa Elinel dans un sanglot.

- Oui, mais cela, ils ne le savent pas. Et on croira plus volontiers une elfe de la Lorien qu'une petite servante de rien du tout!

- Que...Que voulez vous que je fasse ?

- Je préfère ce comportement. Rien de grave, rassure-toi ! Tu seras mes yeux, mes oreilles et mes mains dans cette partie du château. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu me racontes TOUT ce que tu écoutais à l'instant.

Ne voyant pas en quoi cela pourrait faire du tort à Sorsha ou à Dame Arwen, Elinel raconta le périple de sa maitresse sur Terre.

- Intéressant, murmura Almarië dans un sourire de satisfaction. Cela pourrait peut être marcher après tout…

Elinel n'osa pas demander plus d'explications. Elle allait se sauver mais Almarië la retint violemment.

- Demain, lorsque tu nettoieras la suite de Sorsha et de Legolas, je veux que tu me rapporte leurs draps !

- Leur…leurs draps ?

- Oui, et ne t'avise pas de me désobéir ! gronda Almarie avant de disparaître dans un souffle, laissant la pauvre Elinel apeurée et désespérée à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui puisse porter préjudice à Sorsha. Oui, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter aux portes !

Arwen et Eowyn affichaient une moue consternée.

- C'est bon les filles ! Legolas et moi sommes très heureux ensemble ! On n'est pas prés de divorcer rassurez vous !

- Divorcer ? Mais ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Eowyn.

- Rompre le mariage !

- Mais quelle horreur ! Quelle idée insensée ! s'insurgea Arwen.

Sorsha éclata de rire. Elle décida de ne rien dire de plus sur ce sujet pour ne pas froisser Arwen et enchaina sur un sujet plus sympa : La fête de leur retour !

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Aragorn soit d'accord !

- Oh, mais je compte bien sur ton appui ! J'ai pas ramené autant de fringue géniales si c'est pas pour les mettre !

Pour se justifier, elle entreprit de leur montrer des tuniques, des robes empire, des Louboutin.

- Dis Sorsha, demanda timidement Eowyn, tu crois que nous aussi on pourrait…

Mais le contraire n'était pas permis ! Bien sur que c'est moi qui choisit votre tenue !

Un sourire naquit sur toutes les lèvres et elles partirent à l'abordage des mille et une tenues de Sorsha, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

* * *

J'ai divisé ce chapitre en 2. Cela faisait trop long sinon ! Puis, ca maintient le suspense! Alors, que mijote Almarië ?

A votre avis, qu'est ce que Sorsha a bien pu ramener de Biarritz à Legolas ? J'attends vos suggestions ! ;)

Bisous à tous !

Cléo


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Pardonnez-moi ce retard mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas une minute à moi en ce moment ! Bref, le chapitre est là, c'est le principal ! Comme je vous l'avais dit dans le précédent, c'est la suite du chapitre 10 que j'ai coupé en deux. Notre petite troupe vient d'arriver à Minas Tirith et…ben je vous laisse lire !

A très vite, promis !

Bisous à tous !

Un méga gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des rewiews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir pour un « auteur » de savoir qu'ont est lu et que ca plait ! Et j'adore vos rewiews, voir que vous suivez mes délires, je trouve ca génial !!

Merci spécial à &Mayelle, Dede.A, clochette 91, Lisa! ;D

Ah oui, pour la question que je vous posais, au sujet du cadeau de Legolas, vous avez la réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D

(Clochette tu y étais presque!!)

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la suite de Sorsha et de Legolas….

Des éclats de rire fusaient dans tous les sens. Arwen, Eowyn et Sorsha déballaient les valises de Sorsha en poussant des « oooh » et des « aaaah ». Parfois l'interrogation se lisait sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes et Sorsha était obligé d'intervenir pour leur expliquer en quelle circonstance porter telle chose. Arwen et Eowyn ont eu un peu de mal à comprendre l'utilité des bas résilles… Elles s'indignèrent devant les minis jupes de Sorsha et ont manqué de se casser une jambe en portant ses Louboutin ou Jimmy Choo. Tandis que Sorsha essayait avec bonheur une de ses indécentes tenues favorites (une micro robe bustier beige avec un voile de dentelle dessus)

-Oh mon dieu ! Si Legolas te voyait dans cette tenue ! s'exclama Eowyn en écarquillant les yeux.

- Eh bien quoi ? s'enquit Sorsha en souriant.

- Je crois qu'il perdrait rapidement son sang froid d'elfe et aussi perçante soit sa vue, il ne verrait que toi !

Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire.

- Mais je ne vois toujours que Sorsha, Dame Eowyn ! répondit une voix.

La Rohirrim devint blanche comme un linge lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Legolas était là et avait tout entendu et elle marmonna quelques excuses avant de quitter la pièce en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie. Arwen, bavarda quelques instants avec le couple puis s'éclipsa à son tour, leur laissant ainsi intimité. D'ailleurs, se dit-elle en refermant la porte, peut être qu'Aragorn a un peu de temps libre…

Une fois qu'Arwen fut sortit, Sorsha se jeta sur Legolas, l'entrainant d'autorité vers leur lit à baldaquin.

- Je crois qu'Eowyn a raison, dit il en la regardant passionnément.

- Ah oui ? A quel sujet ? demanda t elle, d'une voix mutine.

Il se colla contre son dos, emprisonnant sa poitrine dans ses mains et tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, lui répondit :

- Au sujet de mon sang froid. Je l'ai perdu dés que je t'ai vue dans cette tenue !

Elle se retourna afin de pouvoir lui faire face, et l'embrassa avec passion.

Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de cette femme, pensait l'elfe. Elle est si belle, si particulière ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti tant de sentiments pour une seule et même personne. Sorsha, je t'aime si fort, se dit-il.

- Tu es si belle ! J'ai tellement envie de toi !

La jeune femme l'embrassa. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble. Quand soudain, Sorsha se redressa :

- Je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau ! s'écria t elle en se précipitant hors du lit.

- Euh tu ne crois pas que ca aurait pu attendre, disons, une petite heure ?

- Non ! Tu vas voir !

Elle lui tendit un paquet enveloppé de papier cadeau or et noir. Legolas posa le paquet et se jeta sur sa femme.

- Non ! Ouvre-le !

A contre cœur, l'elfe se saisit du paquet en se demandant a quel jeu Sorsha jouait. A vrai dire, il aurait bien voulu ouvrir ce cadeau plus tard. Pour le moment, il pensait à autre chose. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, elle le voyait bien !

- Ouvre, je te jure que ca va te plaire !

- Tu sais ce qui me plairait vraiment là ?

- J'ai quelques idées, mais ca va peut être t'aider, dit elle l'air mutin.

Enfin, Legolas se décida à déchirait le papier cadeau. Dans une boite, il y avait plusieurs objets. Devant son air inquiet, Sorsha lui expliqua :

- C'est un coffret plaisir Sonia Rykiel! Ca, c'est de l'huile de massage, ca, c'est une plume, ca, c'est un masque, ca c'est des menottes, ca c'est un anneau vibrant, ca c'est comestible, c'est du chocolat en tube, on peut s'écrire dessus!

Legolas la regarda étonné, voir ahuri. Jamais il n'avait vu des choses pareilles. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sorsha essayait elle de lui faire passer un message ? Il fronça les sourcils :

- Ca ne te plait pas ? demanda t elle d'une voix timide.

- Je… Je ne te comble pas, c'est ca ?

- Si, bien sur que si ! Tu es le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu !

Legolas se ragaillardit à cette réponse. Penaude, Sorsha ajouta que c'était à la mode sur Terre et qu'elle croyait que ca l'amuserait. Elle baissa la tête. Il la regarda avec douceur tandis qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise, en dévalisant la boutique Rykiel Karma Body and Soul…Sa moue le fit craquer…En un éclair, il la repoussa sur le lit et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

- Je t'aime…

La jeune femme reconnut la voix rauque de son amant qui se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas vexé ! A sa grande surprise, elle le vit aller regarder de plus près le coffret griffé SR en strass. Ils allaient bien s'amuser, pensa t elle, en se rapprochant, féline, de Legolas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sorsha s'éveilla de bonne humeur. Elle retrouvait sa vraie vie. Son monde et ses habitudes. Et surtout, elle retrouver Legolas, son amant, son époux, son ami, l'amour de sa vie. Elle s'étira, papillonna des yeux et décala le drap pour laisser apparaître la peau de l'épaule de Legolas qu'elle embrassa avec douceur.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour mon amour !

Sorsha se leva, l'air frais du matin faisant frissonner son corps nu. Elle regarda discrètement par la fenêtre : il faisait un temps splendide ! Merveilleux, pensa t elle.

- On pourrait peut être allé se promener ? demanda t elle.

- Tout ce qui te fera plaisir, mon cœur ! Aragorn m'a demandé d'assister à une réunion. Nous partirons après !

- Chouette !

Elle courut dans la salle d'eau et appela Elinel qui l'aida à se préparer. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent dans la chambre.

* * *

Elinel patienta quelques minutes. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle allait trahir Sorsha mais elle y était obligée ! L'inconnue elfe la faisait chanter ! Le cœur gros, elle défit les draps tout en se demandant ce que l'elfe compter en faire. Elle réfléchit aux possibilités et se dit que Sorsha ne devait pas courir un grand danger. Elle ramassa les draps en boule, les mit dans un coin de la pièce et s'affaira à mettre en ordre celle-ci. Qui en avait bien besoin ! Sorsha avait ramené trois tonnes de nouveaux habits ! Les coffres débordaient ! Elinel ne savait plus où ranger tout ça ! Au bout d'une heure, elle eut enfin finit. Elle refit le lit, ramassa les draps et sortit. Puis, elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Almarië. Cette dernière la reçut rudement, lui arracha les draps des mains et en lui claquant presque la porte au visage. Cela dit, Elinel préférait cela à devoir rester discuter avec cette sorcière. Mais la culpabilité la rongeait et elle avait une furieuse envie d'aller tout révéler à Sorsha. Les mots d'Almarïe lui revinrent en mémoire et elle frissonna. Afin d'occuper ses pensées, elle se rendit aux cuisines, où le travail ne manquait pas.

Almarie posa les draps sur la table et dans un grand sourire, se tourna vers Lalwen et Idril.

- Mes chères, le moment est venu ! Voici venue notre heure !

* * *

Les trois elfes ricanèrent tandis qu'un gros grimoire noir apparut dans les airs.

Legolas et Sorsha se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône et croisèrent Aragorn et Arwen en chemin.

- Aragorn, je crois qu'Arwen a quelque chose à te demander !

Arwen regarda Sorsha sans comprendre tandis que sa belle sœur lui faisait des signaux peu discrets.

- Sorsha, dis moi que ce n'est pas encore au sujet de ta fête de retour !

- Ah non ! Pas du tout ! Moi j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas, mais Arwen insiste tellement ! Elle tient vraiment à cette soirée tu sais !

Legolas pouffa de rire tandis qu'Aragorn secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu es désespérante ! Si je te dis « oui », tu promets que tu n'invites pas la totalité des habitants de Minas Thirith, que tu ne vides pas nos réserves de nourritures, et que tu n'engageras pas 50 troubadours, 11 jongleurs, 9 cracheurs de feu, 20 danseuses, 18 chanteurs et 9 poètes ?

- Je te le promets, dit Sorsha avec sa voix la plus angélique, en prenant bien soin de croiser les doigts de sa main droite.

Aragorn soupira. Ne venait il pas de faire une gigantesque bêtise ? Enfin, au moins sa sœur lui ficherait la paix pendant au moins une semaine… Arwen et Sorsha laissèrent leurs époux. Elles bavardèrent au sujet de la prochaine soirée, puis Sorsha se dirigea vers les écuries. Ses poings se crispèrent quand elle vit que la Barbie elfe et ses copines se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Legolas.

- Vraiment, faut que je trouve comment me débarrasser d'elles ! Faut que je demande à ma mère de les bazarder sur Terre !

Puis, avisant le soleil par la fenêtre, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas se gâcher la journée pour elles. Non, avec un peu de chance, elles se feront massacrer par Gae. Niark niark !

* * *

Legolas avait dit que cela ne serait pas long et qu'ils pourraient aller se promener d'ici une heure.

Le temps d'aller bichonner Eorl, pensa Sorsha tout en se dirigeant vers les écuries royales.

Eorl était toute propre, le poil brossé, de jolies tresses accrochées par des nœuds roses dans sa crinière. Sorsha lui donna de l'avoine et pensa qu'il était temps d'aller chercher Legolas. Tout à coup, Gandalf, pénétra dans le box d'Eorl comme une furie. Sorsha hurla :

- !

puis avisant que ce n'était que son magicien bien aimé, cessa ses hurlements stridents.

- Mais ca va pas d'arriver comme ca ? Mon cœur vient de perdre dix minutes de vie là !!! C'est pas malin ça!!!

- Suivez moi, ordonna t il en lui empoignant le bras.

- Mais quoi encore ? demanda t elle tandis que Gandalf la tirait vers la sortie.

Il s'arrêta brusquement :

- Legolas est en danger. Une force maléfique œuvre dans la citadelle.

Sorsha sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Et la peur prendre possession de son être. Elle se mit à courir vers la salle du trône où elle avait laissé son amour. Ils retrouvèrent Arwen qui, blanche comme un linge essayait d'ouvrir la porte où se tenait le soi disant conseil :

- Qui est a l'intérieur ? Pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas Gandalf ?

- Parce que je n'y ai pas été convié.

- Qui est là dedans ?

- Aragorn, Legolas et Eomer, Faramir et Gimli. Et les disciples d'Haldir.

- C'était un piège ! gronda Gandalf. Aucun conseil n'était prévu. Ce sont elles qui l'ont organisé ! Elles les ont attirés dans leurs filets.

- Mais dans quel but Gandalf ? demanda Arwen inquiète pour la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Euh…C'est pas des gentilles à la base ?

- Hélas, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je sens simplement qu'une magie infernale s'agite derrière ces portes scellées par un maléfice.

C'en fut trop pour Sorsha qui s'approcha de la dite porte et tambourina. Pas un murmure ne lui répondit. Alors, la colère et la peur prirent le dessus, elle donna des coups de pieds, des coups de poing jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, et des échardes pleins les mains.

* * *

Après presque une heure d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur les trois hommes. Ils semblaient normaux. Ils ne portaient pas de trace de stigmates quelconques. Ecoutant son cœur, Sorsha se jeta dans les bras de Legolas. Ou du moins essaya puisque l'elfe se déporta sur la droite l'esquivant, exprès. Sorsha se retrouva le nez sur le carrelage de marbre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait qu'Almarië parut à son tour. Legolas se rapprocha d'elle et lui enserra la taille et embrassa son cou.

Sorsha crut qu'elle allait vomir. Puis alors qu'elle préparer un lot d'injures en tout genre et bien coloré, elle se rendit compte qu'Aragorn, Faramir et Eomer était pendus aux bras de Lalwen et Idril.

Elle se releva dignement et se rapprocha d'Arwen qui semblait tétanisée.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

On aurait dit qu'elles étaient dans un cauchemar. Plus rien ne semblait logique. Voir Legolas en train de flirter avec l'autre cruche rendait Sorsha ivre de colère. Qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il fasse…qu'il fasse CA ?!

Enfin le prince de Mirkwood prit la parole :

- Que dois-je faire pour vous satisfaire, maitresse ?

- Euh, Legolas, s'emporta Sorsha, là, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Je dirais même que c'est d'ultra mauvais gout. Alors lâche-la de suite!

Un rire mauvais sortit de la bouche d'Almarië.

- Legolas ne sait pas qui tu es Sorsha. Il ne se rappelle pas de toi, ni de t'avoir aimé. Il m'appartient désormais. Et c'est exactement la même chose pour toi Arwen. Attendez, je vais vous montrer !

Puis se tournant vers l'elfe pendu à ses bras :

- Pour me prouver ton amour, Legolas, tues Sorcha et rapporte moi son cœur !

Lalwen et Idril lancèrent le même ordre à Aragorn et Faramir. Eomer et Gimli, présent eux aussi, semblérent suivre le même ordre. Eowyn venait de les rejoindre. Mais personne n'eut le temps de lui expliquer quoique ce soit, il fallait détaler. Les cinq hommes les prenaient en chasse. Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à courir vers les écuries, aussi vite qu'elles le purent. Gandalf tenta d'arrêter Legolas, Aragorn et Eomer, qui les poursuivaient mais la magie d'Almarië semblait plus puissante que la sienne :

- Fuyez pauvre folles ! hurla t ils. Fuyez ! Je vous retrouverais !

Sorsha et Eowyn poussèrent Arwen, livide, en sanglot et en état de choc. Gandalf essayait de ralentir les trois hommes, afin de laisser aux trois jeunes femmes une chance d'arriver aux écuries entières. Mais Gandalf avait oublié que l'agilité et l'habileté de Legolas. Il décocha une flèche qui alla se planter dans le bras de Sorsha. Elle hurla de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas. Néanmoins, Gandalf faisait tout pour leur permettre de prendre de l'avance sur leurs assaillants. Quand enfin, il les vit cavaler hors de Minas Tirith, il siffla et quelques minutes après, il sauta sur l'aigle qui l'avait si sauvant sauvé du danger. Arwen, Eowyn et Sorsha étaient loin. Elles étaient sauves. Du moins, aujourd'hui, pensa l'Istari.

L'aigle ralentit son vol et s'adapta à la course des montures. Après s'être assuré qu'aucune troupe ne les poursuivait, il fit arrêter les chevaux pour panser la plaie de Sorsha. Ce n'était qu'une blessure bénigne mais la précipitation, la course au galop lui avait fait tout de même perdre pas mal de sang. Il cassa la flèche, la retira avec douceur, lui fit un bandage sommaire tout en murmurant des paroles qui lui ôterait la douleur. Ils reprirent leur course. Gandalf chevauchait à présent derrière Arwen.

Enfin, après une bonne heure de course, les quatre fugitifs s'arrêtèrent. Ils devaient être au centre de la forêt de Druadan. Depuis leur fuite, personne n'avait dit un mot. Gandalf sentait la tristesse qui émanait des trois jeunes femmes mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Ce fut Sorsha qui rompit le silence :

- Où sommes-nous Gandalf ? demanda t elle sans émotion.

- Dans la forêt de Druadan. Territoire des Druedains. Ghân Buri Ghân est leur chef. Leur physique est peu agréable, mais ils ne nous feront pas de mal. Peut être savent ils des choses que nous ignorons.

Tandis qu'Arwen et Eowyn lui adressèrent un regard empli d'espoir, Sorsha laissa sortir toute sa rage :

- Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'ignorons-nous Gandalf ? Que nos époux nous on trahi ? Que nous sommes des fugitives ? Que notre vie est encore plus menacée qu'auparavant et que vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de comment faire pour vaincre Gae ?

- Legolas ne vous a pas trahi Sorsha. Il est victime d'un maléfice très puissant. Tout comme Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli et Faramir.

- Vous ne dites pas toute la vérité Gandalf, je le sais. Dans mon monde, on raconte que pour qu'un charme d'amour marche, la victime doit et y croire et y avoir un minimum de sympathie pour l'autre. Ce qui signifie, que Legolas trouvait Almarië plutôt a son gout et surtout, qu'il y avait une faille dans son amour.

Les larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues. Elle attendait une réponse. Elle attendait que Gandalf la contredise, qu'il lui affirme que non, cela ne se passait pas ainsi. Hélas, rien ne vint.

- Tout ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas entièrement juste. Oui, il a fallut une faille dans votre amour pour que le sortilège deviennent effectif. Mais il a fallut que cette faille durent à peine plus de cinq secondes pour rendre possible ce sort. Almarië a certainement utilisé un objet vous liant tous les deux pour vous désunir et le séparer de toi. Vous auriez pu vous aussi toutes en être victimes. Alors ne blâme pas tant Legolas, Sorsha.

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient silencieuse et se remémorait dans leur tête ce moment fatidique qui avait servit aux suivantes de Gae.

Pour Sorsha, ce moment était sur Terre, lorsque Legolas la trouva dans les bras d'Allan, cet atroce moment où il lui avait craché : «T'épouser fut la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite et je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré à Fondcombe. »

Arwen supposait que c'était lors de leur « séparation », lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui rendre l'étoile du soir. Eowyn savait que Faramir avait encore du mal à évacuer l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Aragorn.

Mais s'apitoyer sur son sort ne changerait rien au présent. Arwen passa le revers de sa manche sur ses yeux rouges et demanda à Gandalf, pourquoi Eomer et Gimli était eux aussi victimes de ce sort alors qu'ils entretenaient avec les trois jeunes femmes une simple relation amicale.

- Je pense que ce sont deux sorts différents. Le second sort sera plus facile a briser mais il faudra briser celui qui lie Aragorn, Legolas et Faramir en premier.

Le magicien blanc fit une courte pause.

- Hélas, si leur magie est aussi puissante que ce que je suppose, nos compagnons ne sont pas les seules victimes d'Almarië et de ses sbires.

- Ce qui veut dire en plus franchement ?

- Ce qui veut dire, Sorsha, que tout les hommes vous ayant côtoyé auront était victimes. Sans oublier que les gondoriens obéiront à Aragorn s'il lance des troupes à votre poursuite. Comme les sujets de Mirkwood ou les habitants du Rohan.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tous les hommes de la Terre du Milieu veulent notre perte ?

- C'est cela.

Un air consterné saisit les trois jeunes femmes. Elles étaient dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Et elles étaient seules pour s'en sortir.

- Pourquoi vous êtes encore de notre coté vous ? demanda Sorsha suspicieuse. Vous êtes un homme pourtant !

L'istari éclata de rire.

- Je suis un magicien, leur pourvoir n'a pas de prise sur moi. Et j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous !

- Mais alors, ils y a peut être d'autre hommes qui ne nous considèrent pas comme l'ennemi public numéro un ? s'écria Sorsha.

- Des hommes dont l'amour pour nous n'a jamais faillit, continua Eowyn.

- Ada par exemple !

- Merry et Pippin !

- Lam et Alendio !

Gandalf éclata à nouveau de rire :

- Vous voyez, tout ne va pas si mal !

Sorsha, Arwen et Eowyn se regardèrent avec tendresse. Elles étaient ensemble. Après tout, cela pouvait être pire.

* * *

Oui, je sais. J'y vais fort là ! Mais sinon, c'est pas drôle ! Non ???


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou! Allez, c'est la fête, un nouveau chapitre!!!

Je vous préviens, c'est un chapitre de transition, donc plus court que les autres. Mais je posterais la suite rapidement.

Oui, je sais, la tournure que je donne à l'histoire n'est pas vraiment trés sympa pour nos héroines, mais si tout était rose, il n'y aurait plus rien à lire, non? En tout cas, rassurez vous, j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien! Quoique, je pourrais faire une exception pour celle ci! (sadique, va!)

Ce qui est rigolo, c'est que nous avons toutes la même aversion pour cette p***** d'Almarïe! Étrange! :D

Au fait, vous pouvez vous munir d'une carte de la Terre du Milieu, pour situer la forêt de Druadan. Elle vous sera aussi utile pour la suite!

*** Merci spécial à Superlils, Lollie Lovegood, &mayelle, Dede.A et Lisa! ;D ***

* * *

Gandalf décida de dormir dans la forêt de Druadan pour la nuit. Il espérait bien que leurs poursuivants, si poursuivants il y avait, se perdraient dans la forêt ou du moins, ne les retrouverait pas. De plus, Arwen, Sorsha et Eowyn avait assez eu d'émotions pour la journée. Il avait décidé de poursuivre leur exil en Lorien où Galadriel et Elrond sauraient les guider. Il était certain que la bas, Almarië n'aurait aucun pouvoir et que Galadriel saurait quoi faire. Tandis que les jeunes princesses sombraient dans un sommeil profond mais agité par la peur et le chagrin, Gandalf réfléchit toute la nuit au plan à adopter quand à l'avenir. Il fallait lever le maléfice de ces traitresses et trouver le moyen de vaincre Gae. Il devait aussi protéger Arwen, Sorsha et Eowyn. Il soupira. Décidément, tout ne c'était pas éteint avec Sauron…Dire qu'il y avait crû…

Le lendemain, ce fut le chant des oiseaux et le soleil qui perçait à travers le feuillage qui réveilla les belles au bois dormant.

Le faible sourire qu'elles adressèrent à Gandalf montrait bien qu'elles auraient bien avoir voulu avoir rêvé la journée de la veille. Mais on ne pouvait assimiler la couardise aux trois princesses qui se préparèrent à se remettre en selle sitôt leur petit déjeuner de baies avalé.

- Comment va votre bras ? s'enquit Gandalf en s'approchant de Sorsha.

- Mieux, merci. Cela va guérir vite je pense, répondit elle, évasive.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers Eorl, sa jument, le magicien blanc se demandait comment il pouvait guérir, du moins apaiser leurs cœurs gelés. Il soupira. C'était tellement inattendu ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Gae enrôle ses meilleurs éléments. Ce qui de plus, affaiblissait les autres. Le mal devenait de plus en plus vicieux…L'Istari soupira.

* * *

Tandis que la petite troupe se dirigeait le cœur plein d'espoir vers Caras Galadhon, ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'un autre groupe les suivait. Ils entraient dans une clairière quand ils furent encerclés par des assaillants sortant des bois.

Petits et trapu, le visage large et disgracieux, les membres noueux, les assaillants attendaient l'ordre de leur supérieur, tout en gardant leurs armes pointées sur les étrangers.

- Des Drùedains. Seigneurs de cette forêt, expliqua Gandalf à ses compagnes. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tant que leurs yeux ne sont pas rouges, ils ne nous feront aucun mal.

- J'adore votre façon de nous rassurer Gandalf !

Eowyn et Arwen pouffèrent alors que Sorsha jetait autour d'elle des coup d'oeil affolés.

- Bien le bonjour Ghân Buri Ghân !

- Bonjour à vous, Gandalf le Blanc ! Voilà bien longtemps que vous ne nous avez pas rendu visite ! Que faites vous donc en compagnie de l'étoile du soir et de la princesse de Mirwood et de la princesse du Rohan?

Arwen, Eowyn et Sorsha se regardaient étonnées. Comment les connaissaient ils, elles qui ne s'était jamais aventurées dans cette forêt. Eowyn haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'elle. Les Drùedains se mirent au repos et enfin, plus aucunes armes ne les menaçaient. Soulagées, elles épierent avec attention Gandalf qui semblait connaître le chef et s'entretenait à present avec lui. Les trois jeunes femmes tendirent l'oreille.

- Aragorn et Legolas ? Ensorcelés ? Au service du Mal ? Par les Valars, Gandalf, la situation est bien pire que ce a quoi je m'attendais. J'ai perçu le retour du Mal, mais si j'avais su que la situation était si désespérée…

- Hé bien ?

- Hum... Quel est votre plan ? demanda Ghân Buri Ghân, gêné a présent d'avoir étalé son pessimisme.

- Je les conduis à Caras Galadhon. Elrond pense qu'elles peuvent vaincre Gae.

- Oh…Les Reines de la Guerre !

- En savez vous plus ? demanda vivement Gandalf, avide de données et de renseignement qui ferait peut être basculer la victoire de leur côté.

- Peu de chose, hélas. Mon grand père répétait souvent que les princesses qui s'illustreraient pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau seraient également celle qui vaincraient la renaissance du Mal. Jamais je n'avais pensé que ce serait Dame Arwen, ou Dame Sorsha.

- Savez-vous autre chose ?

Ghân Buri Ghân secoua la tête de droite à gauche, d'un air désespéré.

- Si jamais les troupes de Gae passent par ici, nous les arrêteront. Dites aux trois princesses que le jour où elles auront besoin de nous, les Drùedains répondront présent.

Gandalf posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du petit homme, le remercia et ordonna la reprise de la route. Celle-ci serait longue jusqu'à la forêt de la Lorien. Tandis qu'elles s'apprêtaient à se remettre en selle, Sorsha demanda à sa meilleure amie :

- Dis Arwen, tu crois que… que l'on retrouvera Aragorn et les autres ?

- Evidemment, répondit-elle d'un sourire bienveillant. Sorsha, n'en veux pas à Legolas. Il est la victime d'Almarië. C'est un moyen de nous atteindre.

- Je sais. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi, une partie de mon cœur l'attend et l'espère tandis que l'autre le hait tous les jours plus fort d'être tombé dans ce piège aussi vil.

- Tu es trop dur avec lui ! gronda gentiment Eowyn.

- Mais comment supportez-vous le fait qu'il y ait eu une faille dans votre amour ? cria t elle enfin.

- Arwen et Eowyn se regardèrent en coin : alors voilà le véritable problème. Voilà ce que Sorsha ne supportait pas.

- Rien n'est parfaitement blanc ! Regarde, nous sommes toutes les trois dans la même situation. Ce n'est ni ta faute ni celle de Legolas !

- Non, ce n'est pas la faute de Legolas, c'est la mienne ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il retrouvé dans les bras d'Allan ?! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

- Ce qui est devait être ! Ne cherche pas à modifier le passé ! Te morfondre dessus ne servira à rien non plus ! Ce qu'il faut, c'est se concentrer sur le moyen d'éliminer Gae et briser ce sort !

Sorsha renifla et essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes. Bien sur, Arwen avait raison. Quelle cruche elle faisait ! Tuer Gae, voila a quoi elle devait penser ! Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pensait qu'à Legolas. Le Destin s'amusait drôlement avec eux. Il les réunissaient pour mieux les séparer, encore et encore…

- Pardon Arwen !

- Ce n'est rien ! Ca sert à ça les amis, non ?

Elle hocha la tête. Aragorn avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir épousé une telle femme. Belle et courageuse, généreuse et intelligente. Et elle avait de la chance de l'avoir pour amie. Elle sourit à Eowyn et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Eorl, sa jument qui partit au galop.

* * *

Il leur fallut prés d'une quinzaine de jours pour parvenir à l'orée du bois de la dame Blanche, Gandalf préférant prendre des chemins plus longs mais plus sûrs. Après tout, il ignorait les plans de l'ennemi. Almarië les pourchassait elle ? Avait elle envoyé une troupe les capturer ? Alors, ils avaient voyagé de nuit, évitant les villages et les routes trop fréquentées. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bois de la Lothlorien, tous savaient qu'Haldir n'allait pas tarder à les surprendre. N'était il pas le meilleur garde de toute la Lorien depuis des années ?

Cela ne rata pas, ils furent rapidement encerclés. Les jeunes femmes étaient en très mauvais état. Le manque de nourriture, de sommeil, le chagrin et la peur les avait rendues méconnaissables. Elles étaient amaigries, cernés, sales, les vêtements déchiquetés, les cheveux emmêlés.

- Dame Arwen ! s'écria Haldir, choqué de voir la petite fille de la Dame Blanche dans cet état si misérable.

- Sorsha ! crierent en chœur Lam et Alendio, en entourant leur petite sœur.

- Mon dieu, que t'a-t-il fait ? grogna Lam en déposant d'autorité sur les frêle épaules de Sorsha sa cape de Galadrim.

Un faible cri perça les airs et Eowyn tomba de son cheval, inconsciente. Aussitôt, Sorsha se précipita sur le corps inerte. Elle essuya rapidement le sang qui coulait de l'arcade de la rohirim et posa sa main sur son front :

- Elle a de la fièvre !

Un des gardes souleva Eowyn dans ses bras et l'emporta vers les soins de la Dame Blanche. Arwen et Sorsha se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Elles se sentaient coupable de n'avoir pas vu que leur amie était mal en point. Elles auraient du deviner derrière son silence qu'Eowyn était malade. Mais elles y avaient seulement vu de la peine. Gandalf se rapprocha d'elles.

- Eowyn n'est pas mourante. Après un vrai repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle ira déjà mieux. Puis, Elrond va s'occuper d'elle. Dépêchons nous d'arriver à Caras Gallhdon, vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos !

* * *

La suite très vite, promis! je suis impatiente de vous la poster! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, je me déchaîne sur les chapitres en ce moment ! Pour votre plus grand bonheur, je l'espère !

Pour répondre à Lisa, qui me demandait si j'avais déjà écrit la fic en entière, la réponse est oui, et non ! Je m'explique : les chapitres sont écrits, avant de vous les poster, je les remanie, ajoute des précisions, des faits supplémentaire si j'estime que cela est nécessaire. Il me manque les deux derniers chapitres à rédiger et l'épilogue. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

xD Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur la prophétie des Reines de la Guerre. Et j'ai aussi eu envie de donner un rôle un peu plus important dans les prochains chapitres à Lam et Alendio, les demis frères de Sorsha, qui apparaissait déjà dans la Princesse Exilée, mais je ne les avais pas trop développés. C'est chose faite, et je suis contente ! :D

Merci spécial à Lollie Lovegood; Lisa; Dede.A; Clochette 91! Merci de votre soutien! :D

* * *

Quand ils virent la cité de Galadriel, Sorsha ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction : c'était si beau ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait, mais l'émotion était toujours là.

Eorl était guidé par Alendio, tandis que Lam marchait à coté de Sorsha. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire :

- Je suis contente de vous voir !

- Sorsha, demanda t il gravement, pourquoi es tu dans cet état ? Pourquoi fuis-tu ? Où est Legolas ?

- Ne sous entend plus jamais que Legolas m'a fait du mal ! déclara t elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Parce que c'est faux peut être ? Sorsha, t'es tu regardé dans une glace récemment ? Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même ! Répond moi, où est Legolas ? Pourquoi voyages-tu sans lui ?

- Parce qu'ils sont tombés, murmura une voix cristalline. Ils ont basculé dans l'ombre !

Personne ne s'était rendu compte que Galadriel était là, avec Celeborn, debout dans toute leur grâce, aux pieds des escaliers. Elle regardait doucement sa fille et sa petite fille.

- Venez avec moi, vous avez besoin de repos !

Arwen et Sorsha saisirent chacune la main que Galadriel leur tendait, les larmes aux yeux. Les explications attendraient demain. La Dame blanche les accompagna dans le talan qui leur était réservé. Après un bain qui réchauffa leur peau glacée, elles se glissèrent dans les draps à l'odeur réconfortante. Galadriel regarda Sorsha s'endormir, aida Arwen à se laisser aller à la Comtemplation, puis sortit du talan vous rejoindre le sien propre où l'attendait son époux.

* * *

Sorsha se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un rêve atroce. Un cauchemar qui semblait si réel que le souffle lui manquait. Dans son songe, Legolas la prenait dans ses bras, lui souriait tendrement puis lui enfonçait une de ses dagues dans l'abdomen et il la regardait agoniser dans les bras d'Almarië qui souriait de toutes ses dents, satisfaite.

- As-tu bien dormi ? demanda Arwen qui rentrait de la terrasse adjacente à leur talan.

- Mmmh ? Hein ? Euh oui oui, répondit elle encore sous le choc de son horrible songe. Et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Evidemment. Les jeunes femmes souffraient de la situation qui semblait de plus en plus sans issue, au fil des jours passant. Elles firent leur toilette et s'habillèrent.

Elles portaient toute les deux la même tenue : de grosse bottes Elfiques, un pantalon marron, une chemise blanche et une veste verte a manche large et à col Elfique. Elles sortirent ensemble de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle de trône où Galadriel et les autres étaient certainement.

Gandalf avait certainement expliqué la situation, mais elles avaient besoin de réponses. Même si celles-ci devaient faire mal. Elles devaient savoir quoi, comment, afin de garder l'espoir au fond de leur cœurs. Lorsqu'elles pénètrent dans la pièce, une surprise de taille les y attendait :

- Merry ! Pippin ! hurla Sorsha en se jetant sur le sol pour les rendre dans ses bras. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- On n'a pas encore eut notre quota d'aventure et de bataille ! commença Pippin.

- Et puis, il parait que tu es dans un sacré pétrin ! rencherit Merry.

- Alors nous voilà ! finirent ils en chœur et dans un grand sourire.

Sorsha souriait. Elle était si contente de les voir là. Un vrai baume au cœur. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux pour retrouver le moral. Les deux Hobbits la connaissaient bien et savaient toujours la faire rire, ayant toujours une anecdote hilarante ou une réflexion inattendue. Elle les serra fort contre son cœur et sourit. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle prit place sur un des siège libres, Merry et Pippin flanqués sur ses cotés. Eowyn était là, ses joues avaient repris des couleurs et les cernes sous ses yeux commençaient à s'estomper. Gandalf avait raison, une bonne nuit de sommeil et un repas copieux avait suffit. Le fait d'être en sécurité, dans l'enceinte du royaume de la Dame Blanche y était également pour quelque chose. Il régnait toujours dans les bois de la Lorien une atmosphère apaisante, malgré les épreuves qu'elles surmontaient ou celles qui arrivaient.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais ! dit doucement Sorsha à la jeune Rohirrim.

- Je vais mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

- J'espère parce que quelque chose me dit que les ennuis ne vont pas nous lâcher comme ca !

- Sorsha, avez-vous terminé ou votre discussion est si importante que je doive décaler notre conseil ?

- Oh non, Seigneur Elrond ! Je vous en pris, faites ! dit Sorsha, ironique, une moue amusée sur les lèvres.

Le seigneur de Fondcombe la regarda, secoua la tête et sourit. Il s'était pris d'affection pour cette jeune femme. C'était un peu sa fille en moins elfe ! Et il était sincèrement désolé des malheurs qui la frappaient.

- Je vous remercie Sorsha ! Bien, je ne sais si vous tous ici présents connaissait l'existence des Silmarils et leur histoire ?

Merry, Pippin et Sorsha se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Tuut ! cria Sorsha en faisant mine d'appuyer sur un buzzer, c'est une nouvelle marque de vernis à ongles !!!

Elle sourit, fière d'elle mais le regard d'Elrond lui fit passer l'envie de raconter d'autre sottises. Bien sur, ce qu'elle allait apprendre serait capital, mais cela semblait si sérieux, sous une telle pression, qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de détendre l'atmosphère avec une blague stupide. Elle se rassit correctement et se jura de ne plus l'ouvrir du conseil.

- Il existe des joyaux, très précieux, au nombre de trois, commença Elrond, Varda lui-même les consacra, afin que nul être impur ne puisse les toucher sans se brûler. Dans ces joyaux, sont contenu la lumière des arbres de Valinor, Telperion et Lorelin. Ils ont souvent attiré la convoitise, et ont été au centre de nombreuses histoires de la Terre du Milieu. Ces joyaux contiennent toute la puissance, l'énergie et la bonté des Valars. Eux seul pourront détruire Gae. Eux seuls pourront anéantir le mal à jamais. Et nous rendre nos compagnons. Ce sont eux que les Reines de la Guerre devront utiliser comme armes suprêmes.

- Ok, commença Sorsha, incapable de garder sa résolution en mémoire, alors, moi j'ai un plan !!! En fait c'est plutôt simple comme plan, mais bon, moi au moins j'en ai un ! Alors, on trouve ces joyaux, on rassemble les quelques hommes qui veulent bien être de notre coté, on déclare la guerre à Gae, on lui balance les Silmamachin en pleine figure et on a gagné ! Rapide, clair et facile à retenir !

Merry et Pippin la regardait, très en admiration devant ce plan digne du plus fin des stratèges. Les elfes, Eowyn et Gandalf quand à eux, souriaient. Car à la différence de Sorsha, ils connaissaient leurs légendes. Et ils savaient ce qui était arrivé aux Silmarils.

- Ben quoi ? Il est pas si mal mon plan !

- Ce n'est pas cela, ma fille, répondit Galadriel, c'est juste que cela parait si simple dans ta bouche.

- Et en réalité, cela ne l'est pas, c'est ca ?

- Sorsha, les Silmarils ont été séparés.

Elle regardait Elrond la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, attendant la suite, se préparant mentalement à une nouvelle des plus mauvaises. Merry et Pippin fronçaient les sourcils. Arwen regardait avec tendresse ce trio sur qui personne n'aurait jamais parié : la fille de Galadriel avec des Hobbits de la Comté. Pourtant une amitié sincère liait les trois jeunes gens et si l'un était en danger, les deux autres n'hésitaient pas à le protéger. Arwen songea a ce que lui avait raconté Aragorn, que sur les crêtes enneigés du Col de Caradhras , Sorsha, Merry et Pippin avait dévalé une pente, assis sur le bouclier de Boromir. Elle sourit. Puis se reconcentra sur le conseil.

- L'un des Simarils, se trouve dans le ciel dans le vaisseau d'Eärendil (*) et il est devenu une étoile pour les Elfes qui le vénèrent. Le second flotte dans la lave et le troisième erre indéfiniment sur les rivages de la Terre du Milieu, termina Celeborn.

- Pfff ! Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que tout soit aussi compliqué ici ? Vous ne pouviez pas laisser ces joyaux dans un musée, comme tout le monde, non ?

Eowyn, Arwen et Sorsha se regardaient indécises. Toutes les trois savaient pertinemment ce que cela impliquait : elles allaient devoir se séparer pour trouver les Simarils. Et elles trouvaient cela cruel. Si elles survivaient depuis l'exil de Minas Tirith, c'était parce qu'elles étaient ensemble, qu'elles se soutenaient. Y arriverait-elle l'une sans l'autre, seule face au chagrin, à la mélancolie, au désespoir ? Il fallait l'espérer… Mais de toute manière, on ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix. Elrond prit la parole de nouveau :

- Vous avez déjà comprit qu'il vous faudrait vous séparer. Arwen, tu es l'étoile du soir, tu partiras à la recherche du Silmarils caché dans le vaisseau d'Eärendil. Haldir t'accompagnera.

Il la regarda tristement. Elrond adorait sa fille et il l'envoyait vers le danger même. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle soit l'une des trois Reines de la Guerre ?

- Eowyn, tu vogueras sur les rivages de la terre du milieu. Gandalf te guideras. Toi, Sorsha, tu iras chercher le Silmaril enfoui dans la lave. Lam et Alendio viendront avec toi.

- Ben tiens ! C'est toujours moi qui me tape le sale boulot ! Y'en a marre maintenant ! ronchonna t elle.

- Sorsha, je te signale que toi tu as deux vaillants compagnons pour te protéger ! souligna Eowyn pour tenter de convaincre son amie.

- Tu parles, des demis portions ! dit elle en souriant.

- La demi-portion va t'emmener chercher le Silmaril bâillonnée et attachée sur la croupe de son cheval! gronda gentiment Alendio.

- Lam lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et fronca les sourcils.

- Oh ca va ! J'ai rien dit !

Galadriel, Gandalf, Elrond éclatèrent de rire. Sorsha ne pouvait s'empêcher de semer la panique dans tous leurs conseils ! Il fut également décidé qu'Elrond essaierait de rassembler une armée pour lutter contre celle du Mordor. Galadriel tenterait de jeter un contre sort sur Legolas, Aragorn et Eomer. Une fois les joyaux en leur possession, ils se dirigeraient une nouvelle fois vers la Porte noire.

- Euh, attendez une seconde, s'écria Merry, et nous ? On veut se battre aussi ! On est venu aider Sorsha, pas passer des vacances dans les bois de la Lorien !

Sorsha leur sourit et leur prit la main. Que ferait-elle sans eux ? Ils étaient si bons, si déterminés ! Elrond fronça les yeux :

- Pour l'instant vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité. Trouver le Silmaril est son destin et le sien seul. C'est une tâche qu'elle seule peut accomplir. Par contre, vous pouvez rester ici, et vous entrainez pour le combat qui aura bientôt lieu.

Les deux Hobbits regardèrent Sorsha qui hocha la tête. Elrond avait raison. Et il fallait partir le plus tôt possible. Plus vite ils auraient les joyaux, plus vite ils vaincraient Gae et plus vite ils retrouveraient leurs compagnons. Le conseil prit fin.

* * *

Sorsha gagna son talan flanqué de Merry et Pippin.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez là ! dit Sorsha. Comment vont Sam et Frodon ?

- Ils vont bien. Ils sont désolés de n'avoir pu venir avec nous, mais Frodon a encore du mal à se remettre de ses blessures tandis que Sam passe son temps à veiller sur lui et surtout il prépare activement son mariage avec Rosie Chaumine. On est tous invité !

- Tu viendras, hein, Sorsha ?

- Bien sur. Si je suis encore là.

- Ne dis pas ca, s'écria Merry. On a vécu des choses difficiles, on en vit encore a nouveau mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Nous irons tous au mariage de Sam ! Tous ! Toi, nous ! Legolas et Aragorn aussi !

- Pardon Merry. Tu as raison ! Nous irons tous aux noces de Sam ! Mais c'est juste que parfois, c'est si difficile sans lui…

Sorsha sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle se retint de pleurer. Elle devait être forte et chasser de son esprit l'image qu'elle voyait constamment : celle de Legolas enlaçant et embrassant Almarië. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se fendait davantage à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait cette image. Legolas, me reviendras tu un jour ? se demandait elle constamment dans sa tête, question entêtante comme un refrain.

- Tu ne devrais pas être malheureuse pour lui ! C'est sa faute s'il s'est fait prendre au piège !

Sorsha leva la tête vers l'embrassure de la porte, où se tenait Lam et Alendio. L'ainé se montrait courroucé par les propos de son cadet.

- Lam, je t'ai déjà dit de ne rien dire sur Legolas ! Il s'est fait piégé ! Alors cesse tout de suite tes injures. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas partir qu'avec Alendio.

Du haut de leur mètre vingt, Merry et Pippin toisaient Lam. Ils ne le connaissaient pas plus que cela. Ils l'avaient croisé deux trois fois et savaient que c'était le demi frère de Sorsha. Mais il n'appréciait pas qu'il ait osé dire du mal de Legolas.

- As-tu finis de préparer tes affaires ? demanda gentiment Alendio. Nous sommes déjà passés par les cuisines pour les provisions ! J'espère que tu aimes le lambas ! termina t il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela marcha, puisque Sorsha sourit et Merry et Pippin pouffèrent en se rappelant que Legolas leur avait dit qu'une seule bouchée suffisait a nourrir un homme, alors que Pippin venait d'en avaler au moins sept pièces !

* * *

(*)Lors de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Galadriel donne à Frodon ce silmaril qui a donc ensuite rejoins le vaisseau d'Ealendil.

Alors? votre avis? j'aime bien l'idée d'intégrer les Silmarils dans ma fic! Pas vous? ;D


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite des aventures de Sorsha, d'Arwen et Eowyn ! Elles doivent à présent trouver les Silmarils pour avoir une chance de vaincre Gae et de retrouver enfin leurs amants. Leur mission ne fait que commencer, et de nombreux pièges les attendent…Comment s'en sortiront elles ?

Merci à tous et à toutes de votre soutien ! Spécial merci à Lollie LoveGood ! )

* * *

L'heure des départs avait sonné. A la sortie de Caras Galadhon, Eowyn et Gandalf, Arwen et Haldir, Sorsha , Lam etAlendio. Bien sur, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Merry et Pippin étaient là, pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Arwen et Eowyn s'approchèrent de Sorsha :

- Soyez prudentes les filles ! leur dit-elle. Et revenez vite avec les joyaux !

- Toi surtout sois prudente ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a le don de t'attirer les ennuis ! répondit Eowyn en pouffant de rire.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Bonne chance !

- Que les Valars vous protègent ! leur dit Arwen.

Elles se sourirent, se serrèrent fort dans leurs bras puis chacune alla rejoindre leur cheval, avec la ferme décision de revenir le plus vite possible et d'aller détruire Gae. Sorsha pensait surtout à arracher les cheveux d'Almarië et à lui éclater la face par terre. Elle ferait deux pierres d'un coup, voilà tout !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Sorsha et ses demi-freres chevauchaient en quête du Silmaril perdu. Alendio avait décrété qu'il fallait se rendre au dernier endroit où Maedhros, le fils aîné de Fëanor, le créateur des Silmarils, avait été vu. Puisqu'il s'était débarrassé du Silmaril peut de temps après l'avoir eu entre ses mains, le joyau contenant la Lumière des Valars ne devait pas être loin. Puis Sorsha sentirait sa force. Alors sur les conseils d'Elrond et de Celeborn, les deux frères guidait Sorsha vers l'ancienne région du nom de Beleriand, désormais sous les eaux.

Mais vous savez où on va au moins ? demanda Sorsha qui commençait à se poser des questions sur le chemin emprunté.

- Oui. Dés que nous serons assez proches du Silmaril, il te guidera.

- Ouais, genre il va me parler ! ricana Sorsha. Un joyau qui parle ! Ahahaha !

Mais elle vit que Lam et Alendio n'étaient pas vraiment content de sa raillerie :

- Sorsha, tu oublies qu'il s'agit d'un Silmaril, un joyau qui contient toute la lumière des Valars !

Elle baissa la tête. Et marmonna des excuses. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du se moquer d'un sujet aussi important, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand elle avait peur, elle devenait moqueuse. Et là, elle n'était pas franchement à l'aise. Non pas qu'elle doute des talents guerriers de ses demi frères, non, mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier de la région. Et puis elle aurait aimé que Legolas soit là avec elle, pour la protéger. Il lui manquer tellement ! Bien sur, elle lui en voulait toujours, mais elle avait peur de ne jamais le revoir. Elle soupira.

- Tu penses encore à lui ? demanda Lam.

- Evidemment. Je pense à lui le jour, je rêve de lui la nuit…Il m'obsède. Je l'aime tant…

- Mais il ne te mérite pas ! s'emporta t il. Tu ne devrais pas l'aimer !

Sorsha ne comprit pas ce qui se passer. Pourquoi son demi-frère réagissait ainsi ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

- Sorsha ! Regarde dans quel état il t'a mise !

- Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas sa faute ! Le voyage a été long et épuisant. Arwen et Eowyn ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme non plus !

- Moi je n'aurais jamais permis cela. Jamais !

Sorsha n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là car Alendio venait de se mettre à leur hauteur. Il regarda Lam de travers et demanda à Sorsha si elle souhaitait se reposer. Elle répondit par la négative : il avait déjà perdu assez de temps pour arriver dans cette région, ils se reposeraient plus tard. Plus vite ils retrouveraient le Silmaril, plus vite ils pourraient marcher sur Gae.

- As-tu entendu le Silmaril, Sorsha ?

- Non, pas un mot. Je suis désolée Alendio, lui répondit elle, confuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas encore assez prés. Nous allons le trouver, je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle lui sourit. Elle aussi avait confiance en lui. Cependant, la hargne de Lam envers Legolas la rendait mal à l'aise. Il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse cela au plus vite.

Ils venaient de dépasser les collines d'Evendim lorsque la nuit tomba. Lam alla chercher du bois pour faire du feu tandis que Sorsha et Alendio dressaient le camp nocturne plus que sommaire. Lam étant absent, c'était le moment idéal pour questionner Alendio. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, mais il fallait faire vite car Lam n'en avait pas pour des heures.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire Sorsha ? demanda Alendio dans un grand sourire. Il avait perçu son hésitation.

- Eh bien, je .. enfin… je crois…Il me semble peut être que…

Elle souffla et posa les poings sur les hanches :

- Pourquoi Lam a-t-il autant de haine envers Legolas ?

Alendio se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Lam, la veille du mariage de Sorsha et de Legolas :

_« - Ca va aller mon frère ?_

_- Bien sur ? Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?_

_- Parce que je te connais, et je sais ce que tu éprouves pour Sorsha._

_- Cela se voit tant que ça ? répondit Lam, gêné._

_- Non, mais je suis ton frère et je lis dans ton coeur comme dans un livre._

_- Tu sais, j'ai tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais même sur Terre, j'éprouvais déjà pour elle des sentiments non fraternels. Je n'arrive pas à la considérer comme notre sœur._

_- Elle l'est pourtant, dit doucement Alendio qui se remémorer la fois où peu de temps après l'arrivé de Sorsha en Terre du Milieu, Lam avait tenté de l'embrasser dans les écuries de Fondcombes._

_- Je le sais. Je te jure, qu'il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal sinon, je…dit il en serrant ses poings._

_- Tu connais Legolas aussi bien que moi. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'ils sont tout les deux amoureux._

_La conversation s'était achevée sur un long soupir de Lam. »_

Alendio ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Ne rien révéler. Jamais. Alors pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, l'elfe mentit :

- Lam est très émotif et surtout très possessif envers sa sœur ! Il t'adore Sorsha et il ne supporte pas te voir malheureuse ou en mauvaise santé. Tout comme moi !

- Oui mais toi, tu ne critiques pas Legolas toute la journée. Et tu n'as pas essayé de m'embrasser à Fondcombe.

Alendio soupira. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Par chance, Lam revint avec des fagots de bois et il alla l'aider à allumer le feu.

Un peu plus tard, tous les trois étaient assis autour du foyer et mangeaient silencieusement leur lambas. Enveloppé dans sa cape, Sorsha s'étendit par terre, prés du feu. Lam et Alendio se collèrent prés d'elle pour la protéger d'un éventuel danger et pour la réchauffer : les nuits à même le sol étaient glacée et humides. Lam se colla un peu trop prés peut être. La jeune femme pleura en silence en pensant à Legolas et à la nuit après leur premier baiser. Tout comme Lam, il s'était glissé contre elle.

- Je t'aime Legolas, reviens moi ! murmura t elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lam serra ses poings pour contenir sa rage.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux elfes étaient déjà debout et s'activer pour reprendre la route. Sorsha dormait encore et ils souhaitaient la laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible. Soudain, elle se redressa en sursaut :

- Ered Luin!

- De quoi parles-tu Sorsha ? demanda Alendio en mettant un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Le Silmaril… Je l'ai vu…Il était si beau, si lumineux…

- Il t'a dit que nous devions aller vers les montagnes bleues ? demanda Lam.

Sorsha hocha la tête.

- C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Ni bonne ni mauvaise, trancha Alendio. Allez debout Sorsha ! Il faut partir ! Veux-tu un peu de Lambas ?

Elle secoua la tête et entreprit de plier sa couverture avant de l'attacher sur Eorl, qui paissait à coté. Marre du Lambas, pensa t elle. Je mangerais bien une brioche grillée avec de la confiture. Oh oui, de la confiture de mûres ! Et du thé vert !

Son estomac gargouilla, la ramenant à la réalité : elle devait manger et prendre des forces!

- Dis Alendio, je veux bien du Lambas en fait !

* * *

Le trio se dirigeait désormais vers les Montagnes Bleues. Elles séparaient autrefois le Beleriand et l'Elinor. Tout ce qui restait du Beleriand à présent était le Lindon. Le Beleriand avait été englouti par les eaux. Mais Alendio avait un mauvais pressentiment et il se doutait qu'ils n'iraient pas jusque là bas.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant trois jours. Lam avait cessé de critiquer Legolas, à la plus grande joie de Sorsha. Elle adorait son demi-frère et ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver enfin. Les Montagnes Bleues apparurent enfin et au même moment, une voix cristalline résonna dans la tête de Sorsha :

- Viens ! Je suis là ! Tout prés !

La jeune femme partagea cette information avec ses demi-frères, qui souriaient, visiblement sereins. Elrond avait vu juste : le Silmaril allait guider Sorsha jusqu'à lui.

Ils continuèrent donc droit devant eux, jusqu'à ce que le Silmaril leur donne d'autres informations. Car la chaine des montagnes bleues était gigantesque. Sans informations supplémentaires, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Alendio espérait seulement qu'il ne faudrait pas aller vers la partie la plus sombre des Montagnes Bleues, la plus au nord ouest.

Hélas au même moment, Sorsha pointa du doigt la montagne, vers le nord ouest :

- C'est par là bas !

Alendio et Lam se regardèrent indécis. Cette partie là de la montagne avait mauvaise réputation. Tout ceux qui s'y était aventuré n'en était jamais revenu…

- Ben quoi ? demanda Sorsha. J'ai dis une bêtise ?

- Non mais le Silmaril t'a demandé d'aller là bas ? répondit-il tout en montrant du doigt la partie maléfique des montagnes bleues.

Elle hocha la tête et demanda ce qui les tracassaient :

- Cette partie de la montagne a un nom spécifique bien à elle. On l'appelle la montagne de l'Effroi.

- Euh, attend ! Je me suis peut être trompée ! Sûrement même ! s'écria Sorsha tout en fermant les yeux pour tenter d'entrer avec le Silmaril. Mais ce dernier se tut. Il leur avait déjà indiqué le chemin.

- Alendio, j'ai peut être pas compris ! implora t elle.

- Allons-y ! trancha Lam. Nous y serons avant la tombée de la nuit.

Sorsha s'approcha d'Eorl et lui flatta l'encolure :

- J'ai peur tu sais…

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait retrouver le SIlmaril pour retrouver Legolas. Alors elle grimpa sur la selle et partit avec ses frères vers les Montagne de l'Effroi. En fin d'après midi, il était devant l'entrée d'une grotte. L'endroit était lugubre. On aurait dit qu'on était en Mordor. Malgré la présence de ses frères, Sorsha n'était pas rassurée. Déjà peureuse à la base, là elle était complètement affolée. Elle descendit d'Eorl et imita ses frères qui dessellaient leurs montures. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et Eorl sentant sa maitresse affolée, l'était également. Lam s'approcha :

- Sorsha, ca va ?

Voyant son teint pâle et tout son corps trembler, il l'attira contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant en Elfique à l'oreille tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Sorsha se laissa aller au son de cette langue divine qui lui rappelait tant son amour perdu : elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans les bras de Legolas. Lorsque Lam l'embrassa, elle lui rendit son baiser, puis écarquillant les yeux, se recula.

- Mais tu es mon frère !

- Non, Sorsha. Je ne suis pas ton frère ni celui d'Alendio.

Ce dernier se rapprochait et il avait l'air furieux :

- Lam ! Bon sang ! Tu ne devais jamais le révéler !

- Elle devait savoir !

- Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit ! gronda Alendio, visiblement énervé.

Sorsha s'était laissé glisser par terre et avait rabattu ses genoux sous son menton. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant elle. Elle les regarda longuement :

- C'est la vraie vérité ?

- Oui, fit Lam dans un souffle. Galadriel et Celeborn m'on adopté deux ans après la naissance dAlendio. Mon couffin a été laissé aux frontières de la Lorien. Haldir m'a ramené auprès de la Dame Blanche. Je ne connais rien de mes parents biologiques, ni la raison qui les a poussé à m'abandonner. Et je ne veux rien savoir. Ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est que nous n'avons aucun lien de sang. Et que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Sorsha se recroquevilla encore plus. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ca ! Elle comprenait un peu mieux à présent le comportement de Lam. Mais elle, la seule chose qu'elle voulait et avait toujours voulu, c'était Legolas. Elle décida de ne pas s'apitoyer maintenant. Le temps pressait. Il fallait retrouver le Silmaril. Vite. Elle se ressaisit, quitta la torpeur qui s'emparait de son esprit et releva le menton :

- Alendio, avons-nous de quoi nous éclairer à l'intérieur des ces grottes ?

- Oui, notre mère m'a confié la lumière de la Lorien.

- Alors, allons-y! Plus vite nous aurons retrouvé le Silmaril, plus vite nous serons avec les nôtres.

Ils vérifièrent leurs armes. Sorsha portait une épée et un petit poignard à la cheville, plus par mesure de sécurité supplémentaire que réelle besoin. Non seulement, elle savait à peine s'en servir, puis ses frères étaient là pour la protéger. Lam et Alendio en tant que Galadhrim portait un arc et des dagues. Puis comme des ombres, ils fondirent dans la grotte sombre et inquiétante.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! ;D

Je sais que Lam ne va pas se faire des potes...Le pauvre! :) Moi je l'aime bien quand même!

Le prochain chapitre va être sacrément atroce pour notre pauvre héroïne! Je la malmène pas mal! mdr!

A bientôt!

Bises!

Cléo


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous! Comme promis! La suite des aventures de Sorsha, qui vient de pénétrer avec Lam et Alendio, dans la Montagne de L'Effroi.

Attention! L'horreur commence...

Merci spécial à Lollie LoveGood, Dede.A, Clochette-91! Merci! :D

* * *

Sorsha, Lam et Alendio suivaient depuis prés de deux heures un boyau étroit, humide et froid, qui semblait ne jamais finir. A certains endroits, ils étaient obligés de se courber pour pouvoir passer.

- C'est un raccourci pour le Mordor ? C'est ca ? demanda Sorsha, ironique.

Mais, une partie d'elle-même lui disait que s'ils n'arrivaient pas en Mordor, ils n'en seraient pas loin ! Ce n'était pas la route pour les Terre Immortelles, ca, elle en était sûre !

Lorsqu'ils virent l'endroit où ce boyau les avait conduits, ils comprenaient mieux à présent pourquoi ces montagnes portaient le nom d'Effroi… Elles étaient réellement effrayantes. Et à en juger par les centaines de squelettes jonchant le sol rocailleux, ceux qui s'y étaient aventuré y étaient resté pour l'éternité. Sorsha frissonna.

Devant eux, une grande salle creusée dans la roche. On distinguait trois autres sorties au loin à une centaine de mètres. Ce qui dérangeait, c'était les toiles d'araignées qui formaient des rideaux épais. Le silence était assourdissant. Sorsha avait l'impression que son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il résonnait sur les murs, le sol, le plafond. Ils étaient dans un piège. Dans une grotte hantée.

Sorsha était à présent réellement terrifiée. Et pour cause elle était arachnophobe. Depuis ses premiers souvenirs, elle avait toujours eut peur de ces bêtes. Et sa phobie ne s'était pas arrangée avec les années. Et à voir les toiles, ce n'était pas une mini araignée qui vivait là. Non, c'était plutôt une grosse bête. Voir plusieurs. Elle se rappela soudain ce que lui avait raconté Sam Gamegie au sujet de son combat avec Arachnée dans la tour de Cirith Ungol.

- Mais Sam a tué Arachnée ? Il me l'a dit ! chuchota t elle pour se rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas Arachnée qui vit ici. Mais Ungoliant. Sa mère. Un appétit insatiable. Elle a toujours faim.

Sorsha ferma les yeux. Un cauchemar. Elle vivait un cauchemar. Elle avait la chair de poule et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle allait faire une crise de nerfs s'ils restaient dans cet endroit.

- Nous sommes dans le repère d'Ungoliant et de sa joyeuse famille. Ne nous attardons pas ici, dit Lam. Notre présence a déjà dû être remarquée. Sorsha, par où faut il passer ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, apeurée, les larmes aux bords des yeux, quand elle eut une vision du Silmaril : « Je suis tout prêt ! Le passage du milieu ! Après un long couloir, il faudra prendre la porte de gauche ! Je t'attends ! Mais fais attention Sorsha !

Elle répéta les informations à Lam et Alendio. Ils tenaient leurs arcs, prêts à se battre. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que Sorsha hurla et se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens :

- Chuuut ! Ne révèle pas notre présence ! gronda Alendio.

- Aidez-moi bordel, j'ai une mygale sur le bras ! S'il vous plait !

Sorsha pleurait à chaudes larmes et tremblait encore plus. Elle était réellement terrifiée.

Lam fit tomber l'araignée, l'écrasa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Il faisait si noir. Et elle avait si peur…

- Chut Sorsha ! Je ne laisserais jamais quoi que ce soit te faire du mal !

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et lui saisit fermement la main. Il fallait avancer, ne pas s'attarder. Lam ouvrait la marche, suivit de Sorsha et enfin Alendio. Ils avaient tout les trois dégainé leur épée. La Lumière de la Lorien éclairait la salle. Sorsha sentit son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine quand ils virent passer une ombre sur la droite. Les deux elfes l'avaient vu eux aussi :

- Sorsha, quand je te le dirais, il faudra que tu coures. Suis les explications du Silmaril. Trouve le et ramène le. On te couvre.

- D'ac… D'accord, bredouilla t elle.

Lam lui caressa la joue et lui murmura quelque chose en Elfique qu'elle ne comprit pas, tout en rabattant le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête.. Elle serra encore plus fort son épée dans sa main, prête à courir.

- Comment je réussis à me mettre dans des situations pareilles ? pensa t elle. Faudra vraiment que j'écrive un bouquin moi…

L'ombre se rapprocha et apparut dans la lumière de la Lorien, dans toute son horreur : Ungoliant !

- Cours Sorsha ! Cours ! hurla Lam.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut en direction de la sortie indiquée par le Silmaril. Elle tourna la tête et vit le gigantesque monstre à huit pattes. Devant elle, Lam et Alendio l'empêchaient de passer, tentaient de la blesser et surtout d'éviter son dard empoisonné. Lam venait de se jeter à terre pour l'éviter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder ici. Elle fonça vers la sortie quand une pluie d'araignées lui tomba dessus. Elle hurla et gigota dans tous les sens. Du plat de son épée, elle les faisait tomber a terre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas céder à la panique. Elle pleurait. Mais araignées ou pas elle devait avancer. Lam et Alendio ne tiendraient pas des heures contre Ungoliant. Elle se débarrassa non sans mal des dernières bestioles, essuya les larmes qui rendaient sa vision floue et courut dans le long couloir, conforme aux dires du Silmaril.

* * *

La fameuse porte à gauche se tenait devant elle. Elle la poussa de toutes ses forces et elle hoqueta de surprise devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle :

Une rivière de lave en fusion et en son centre le Silmaril, éclatant de beauté et de lumière. Un escalier de pierre menait jusqu'à la lave en fusion. Ca c'était la partie facile. Ce qui compliquait la tâche, c'était la fille d'Ungoliant qui se dressait entre Sorsha et le Silmaril. Elle était plus petite que sa mère mais elle mesurait facilement un bon mètre cinquante.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur… murmurait elle.

Comment allait-elle passer ? Elle ne savait toujours pas se battre ! Enfin, si, un peu, mais contre un mannequin de paille et de bois qui ne bougeait pas ! Pas contre la progéniture d'Ungoliant !

« Viens jusqu'à moi ! Tu changeras la lave en glace ! »

- Mouais, il en a des bonnes ce pu**** de Silmaril !

En attendant, l'araignée était toujours là, ses huit yeux l'épiaient, et elle semblait prête à bondir au moindre geste. Sorsha s'étonna de ne pas s'être évanouie de terreur. L'instinct de survie sans doute…

Elle fit un pas en avant. L'arachnide ne bougeait pas. Sorsha inspira un grand coup et se mit à courir, l'araignée l'imita. Elle agita son épée, espérant trancher ou tuer. Au moment de la collision, elle ferma les yeux mais elle entendit un cri strident : elle rouvrit les yeux immédiatement, s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas morte mais qu'elle avait tranché, sans savoir trop comment, deux des huit pattes de la fille d'Ungoliant. Celle-ci se tordait de douleur et Sorsha en profita pour dévaler les escaliers, assise sur le bouclier d'un malheureux qui avait perdu la vie des siècles plus tôt. Elle arriva devant la lave en fusion. Le Silmaril voletait sur place au milieu de la rivière de feu. Sorsha regarda autour d'elle. Ni pont, ni rocher ? Rien qui ne lui permette d'atteindre le joyau sacré.

- Ah non ! J'ai pas fait tout ca pour rien !

« Ne crains rien ! Tu vas changer le feu en glace ! »

- Mouais. Je préférais une autre solution au cas où, ca marche pas en fait ! On sait jamais ! J'ai pas envie de jouer le remake d'Anakin Skywalker brulé vif qui se transforme en Dark vador !

Mais il fallait trouver une autre solution vite car l'araignée géante se relever et fonçait droit sur Sorsha, à grande vitesse, malgré la perte de deux de ses pattes. Elle n'eut d'autre choix de poser un pied sur la lave en fusion. C'était ca ou devenir le prochain repas de l'arachnide.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa un pied sur la lave. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de voir que le Silmaril avait dit la vérité : à chacun de ses pas, la lave se transformait en miroir de glace. Elle traversa la vingtaine de mètres qui la séparait du Silmaril et enfin, elle put tenir le joyau sacré dans ses mains. Elle le regarda quelque seconde, fascinée par tant de pureté et de lumière. Elle avisa l'araignée qui avait disparue. Soudain elle songea qu'Ungoliant devait craindre la lumière des Arbres de Valinor. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était elle qui les avait assassinés, leur injectant en pleine sève son dard empoisonné.

De toute façon, je dois retrouver Lam et Alendio. Elle fit alors le chemin inverse le plus rapidement possible, le Silmaril entre ses mains.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle, Ungoliant, Lam et Alendio combattaient toujours. Ses frères semblaient épuisés :

- Lam ! Alendio ! Je l'ai ! J'ai le Silmaril !

Ce fut la seconde d'inattention qu'Ungoliant guettait : Lam se retourna vers Sorsha, lui sourit tandis qu'Ungoliant lui plantait son dard dans le dos.

Sorsha hurla et brandit le Silmaril qui dégagea une telle lumière que tous furent aveuglés. Ungoliant se retrancha dans ses souterrains. Alendio et Sorsha se précipitèrent vers Lam. Ce dernier avait le visage ruisselant de sueur et il grimaçait. Ungoliant lui avait administré son poison. Lam allait s'éteindre.

- Alendio ! Il va s'en sortir, hein ?

- Nous sommes trop loin de la Lorien. Il ne survivra jamais au voyage.

- Ca va aller, Lam ! On va prendre son de toi ! Dors, lui ordonna t elle en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'elfe ferma les yeux et se laissa docilement faire lorsque son frère le porta jusqu'à l'air libre. Le chemin jusqu'aux trois montures fut long. Alendio fatiguait.

Enfin, hors de la Montagne de l'effroi, Alendio installa son frère contre lui tandis que Sorsha grimpait sur Eorl, le Silmaril bien caché dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Elle attrapa doucement la bride du cheval de Lam et sans perdre un seconde, ils galopèrent vers la Lorien.

Le poison d'Ungoliant s'instillait doucement dans le sang de Lam, qui poussait de temps en temps des gémissements de douleurs. Sorsha cherchait désespérément une solution pour amener Lam aux soins d'Elrond et de Celeborn le plus vite possible. Le problème était qu'ils avaient mis facilement trois bonnes semaines pour rejoindre les Montagnes Bleues. Alendio donnait à Lam, trois jours. Pas plus. Il faudrait l'un des dragons des Nazgùls. Les Nazguls ! Sorsha eut soudain une idée :

- Les Aigles ! Il faut les appeler ! Avec eux Lam sera sauvé !

Le regard d'Alendio s'illumina puis se ternit aussitôt : comment les appeler ?

- Envoyons toutes nos pensées vers Galadriel ! Elle nous les enverra j'en suis sure !

Son frère hocha la tête, après tout, ils ne perdaient rien à essayer. Ils adressèrent alors toutes leurs pensées vers la Dame Blanche sans savoir que Galadriel avait déjà envoyé les aigles au secours de Lam, ayant vu dans le miroir dans lequel Frodon avait vu un semblant d'avenir ce qui arriverait à son fils cadet.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques heures, Alendio et Sorsha virent apparaître dans l'aurore,

- Gwaihir, murmura Alendio stupéfait, le seigneur du vent !

- Merci, s'écria Sorsha.

Elle sauta d'Eorl et se pencha sur le corps bien mal en point de Lam :

- Gwaihir va te conduire à notre mère ! On se revoit très bientôt !

Lam respirait difficilement et on entendait siffler ses poumons. Il hocha la tête :

- Je t'aime, Sorsha !

La jeune femme caressa sa joue de sa main droite, lui sourit tendrement et embrassa sa joue. L'aigle l'emporta dans ses serres. La médecine Elfique le sauverait.

* * *

Alendio et Sorsha arrivèrent à la frontière de la Lorien dix huit jours après. La jeune femme s'étonna qu'Haldir les accueille :

- Mais vous êtes déjà rentré ? Comment va Arwen ? Vous avez le Silmaril ? Et Lam ? Il va mieux ? Et Eowyn ?

Le Galdhrim sourit et après une accolade fraternelle avec Alendio répondit aux questions de Sorsha. A son grand soulagement, toutes les réponses étaient positives. Elle sentit un poids s'envolait dans son cœur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Cars Galadhon, Merry, Pippin, Arwen et Eowyn l'attendaient avec impatience.

Enfin, après prés de trois mois de quête, elles étaient réunies. Heureuse d'être à nouveau ensemble. De retrouver leur amitié, leur complicité. Etre comprise d'un seul regard. Avoir la même espérance.

Toute les trois avaient retrouvé le Silmaril. La guerre pouvait commencer. Elles entrèrent dans la salle où les attendaient Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf et Elrond. Sorsha alla embrasser sa mère et lui murmura « merci » à l'oreille :

- Il reste mon fils ! chuchota t elle également.

Sorsha restait impressionnée par la clairvoyance de sa mère. Elle savait tout. Toujours. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle du rêve qui la hantait presque toute les nuits, celui où Legolas l'abattait de sang froid. En retournant s'asseoir, elle croisa le regard d'Elrond :

- Dites, vous auriez pu prévenir pour Ungoliant !

- Nous l'ignorions. Beaucoup racontent que sa faim inextinguible la poussa à se dévorer elle-même.

- Règle numéro 17 : ne jamais écouter les racontars ! Alendio et moi l'avons vu de nos yeux vus, Ungoliant est belle et bien vivante et elle a même fait plein de bébés ! Je n'ai jamais eut aussi peur de ma vie !

- Je veux bien te croire, grimaca Eowyn d'effroi.

- Et vous les filles ? Votre quête ?

- Rien de comparable à toi !

- Je l'aurais parié…ronchonna Sorsha, faisant éclater de rire l'assemblée.

* * *

Les retrouvailles se faisaient dans la bonne humeur. Ils demandèrent des nouvelles de la santé de Lam. Galadriel leur apprit qu'il avait été sauvé in extremis. Qu'il était encore alité car le venin d'Ungoliant s'échappait difficilement de son corps mais qu'il serait sur pied d'ici une semaine ou deux. Sorsha fut soulagée, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Lam sur le chemin du retour. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle l'avait déconcentré…

Gandalf demanda ensuite si Sorsha n'avait pas quelque chose à leur montrer.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

Elrond et le magicien blanc eurent un sourire ironique.

- Ah oui ! Le Silmaril !

Elle s'approcha de Gandalf pour le lui remettre, mais a sa grand surprise, il refusa, arquant que seul les âmes pures pouvaient le toucher. Sorsha répliqua qu'il l'était forcement mais il ne voulut rien savoir :

- Il serait préférable que seules vous les manipuliez !

- Comme vous voulez ! Savez vous ce que mijote Gae ? demanda t elle ensuite, changeant de sujet et s'informant par là même des activités de Minas Tirith.

Ce fut Celeborn qui répondit :

- Gae lève une armée. Tout ceux qui servaient la cause de Sauron, lui ont fait serment d'allégeance : des orques, des trolls, des Haradrims.

- Et Minas Tirith ? se risqua Arwen.

- Almarië, et ses deux lieutenants Lalwen et Idril ont la main mise sur le Gondor, le Rohan. Des elfes de Mirkwood enrôlé de force par Legolas et des nains sont venus grossir leurs effectifs.

- Je vais lui arracher la tête à cette greluche ! maugréa Sorsha.

- Et de notre côté ? demanda Eowyn.

- Malgré les apparences, Thranduil nous reste fidele et nous as envoyé une centaine d'archers. Evidemment tous les Galadhrims combattront. Les aigles ont décidé de se battre une nouvelle fois à nos côtés. Les Dunedains du nord également. Sylvebarbe nous envoie quelque Ents.

- Nous sommes trop peu, déclara Eowyn, solennelle.

- Mais nous avons les Reines de la Guerre et les Silmarils ? Cela ne veut pas rien dire, n'est ce pas ? demanda Pippin.

- Et le magicien blanc, renchérit son cousin.

- Magicien ou pas, à cinq cent contre dix mille, nous n'avons aucune chance. Ce sera un vrai massacre. Et nous courrons le risque de perdre les Silmarils.

- De toute façon, le combat est inévitable. Tôt ou tard, Gae marchera sur nous !

- Alendio a raison. Il faut nous préparer à cela.

A la fin de ce conseil improvisé, l'espoir n'était pas au beau fixe. Haldir, Celeborn, Gandalf et Alendio s'éloignèrent pour chercher une issue. Elrond parti voir Lam. Galadriel resta donc avec les trois jeunes femmes.

- Nous avons tout essayé pour conjurer ce sort qui lie vos amants à ces trois traitresses. Notre magie n'est pas assez puissante. Lorsque Gae s'éteindra, le charme rompra et vous retrouverez Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, Eomer et tous les autres.

Déjà préparé à cette éventualité, les trois amies ne cillèrent pas. Mais la blessure dans leur cœur, se creusa un peu plus.

Elles allaient se retirer quand Galadriel demanda à Sorsha de rester.

* * *

- Je te sens inquiète Sorsha. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Hormis tout ca, vous voulez dire ?

Sa mère eut un sourire bienveillant et l'incita à se confier.

- En fait, je fais depuis deux mois, presque toutes les nuits le même cauchemar. Sur une plaine, la bataille éclate. Soudain j'aperçois Legolas qui se dirige vers moi. Instinctivement, je tends les bras vers lui, il se rapproche, me plante sa dague dans le cœur, et me regarde agonisante, me vidant de mon sang, dans les bras d'Almarië.

Elle fit une pause puis demanda a sa mère si ce rêve pouvait être prémonitoire.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Ce sont tes craintes qui se matérialisent dans tes songes. Mais donne-moi plus d'information sur cette plaine. Sais tu où elle se trouve? Connais-tu son nom ?

- Je l'ignore. Je me souviens simplement qu'Haldir me parle au début du songe et me dit qu'ici même une féroce bataille eut lieu au cours du troisième âge.

La Dame de Lorien écarquilla les yeux : Sorsha avait vu le lieu où se déroulerait le combat. Elle en était certaine. Le lieu dont Sorsha rêvait, était le lieu où se déroulerait la bataille. Elle devait en parler à Celeborn le plus rapidement possible. Sans nul doute il s'agit du Champ du Celebrant.

Elle demanda à sa fille de revenir la voir si son cauchemar perdurait et s'excusa de son départ précipité.

* * *

Alors? J'ai pas été cool avec Sorsha là, hein?! Mais bon, elle s'en est bien sortie!!! :D

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

Biz

Cléo


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

**Je sais, facile deux mois sans poster de chapitre ! Honte à moi ! Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre tout droit sorti de mon imagination, un nouveau chapitre de 10 pages ! Ce n'est pas beau ca ? ;)  
**

**Les Silmarils ont été retrouvés, et les trois Reines de la Guerre sont à l'abri dans les bois de la Lorien. Mais la bataille se rapproche…**

* * *

Sorsha sortit prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Caras Galadhon était une cité magnifique. Totalement à l'image de sa reine. Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus la balustrade, se moquant du vertige qui la prenait quand elle regardait en bas et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Elle se revoyait quelques mois auparavant, avant la dissolution de la Communauté de l'anneau. Elle se rappela le Col de caradhras, Legolas qui la porta car elle ne pouvait plus avancer, elle sentait encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle revit la folle course poursuite des Uruks, le soir où Legolas lui avait avoué ses sentiments : « Oui, j'éprouve pour vous plus que de l'amitié » avait il murmuré après l'avoir embrassé. Ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle revit leur première dispute, leur première nuit d'amour. Leurs Noces. Elle soupira puis dans un élan enfantin, elle joignit les deux mains, ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Reviens-moi ! Reviens-moi ! Reviens-moi ! Legolas de Mirkwood, s'il te plait reviens-moi ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis ouvrit les yeux. Évidemment, rien. Le Prince Sylvestre n'était pas apparu à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est que dans les dessins animé que l'on appelle le prince charmant et qu'il arrive ! Pfff ! Disney, je te fais un procès pour publicité mensongère !

* * *

Elle décida de s'occuper le corps et l'esprit avant de devenir folle et partit sur le terrain d'entrainement retrouver Merry et Pippin. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'y trouver Arwen et Eowyn. Elles étaient toutes les trois dans la même situation, alors, elles éprouvaient les mêmes envies : oublier, ne plus y penser.

- Merry ! Pippin ! A moi ! A l'attaque ! Tous sur Haldir !

Les deux Hobbits ne cherchèrent pas à connaître la cause, mais ils se jetèrent sur le Galadrhim ! Sorsha s'en mêlant, cela donna un joyeux fouillis, où plus personne ne respectait les règles du combat. Haldir avait un Hobbit suspendu à chaque jambe, et la fille de sa reine qui essayait de le malmener avec son épée en bois :

- Allez-y ! Redite le que je suis nulle pour voir ?

- Je le redis et je le maintiens : princesse, vous ne valez rien à l'épée. Ni à l'arc d'ailleurs !

Sorsha grimaça : elle n'était pas nulle d'abord, elle avait juste besoin d'entrainement.

- C'est surtout que vous vous êtes un super mauvais professeur ! ricana t elle. Et puisque j'ai perdu mon temps avec vous, cela mérite une punition.

Haldir, haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que pouvait lui faire la jeune femme. Arwen et Eowyn, qui assistaient a la scène, commencèrent a se poser des questions sur les intentions de Sorsha. Arwen savait qu'Haldir était un excellent gardien, mais que son sens de l'humour était peu développé, surtout lorsque c'était sa personne qui en faisait les frais. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de raisonner sa belle sœur, qu'elle lui envoya le litre d'eau contenu dans la gourde, qui était à l'instant suspendu a sa taille. Le garde de la Lorien voulut éviter l'eau mais avec les deux Hobbits toujours accroché à ses jambes, il s'écrasa misérablement le nez dans la poussière, sous les rires de Sorsha, Merry et Pippin.

Le visage et les cheveux trempés, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son pourpoint, Haldir saisit le poignet de Sorsha :

- Vous vous trouvez drôle peut être ?

- C'était pour rire ! Vous me faite mal, lâchez moi !

Sous l'effet de la colère, Haldir lui serrait violemment le poignet. Il la lâcha soudainement, et s'en alla rapidement du terrain d'entrainement.

Sorsha massait son poignet endolori. Arwen se rapprocha d'elle :

- Ca va ?

- Moi oui, mais il est malade ce type ! Faut le faire enfermer !

- Haldir est très susceptible Sorsha ! Renseigne-toi sur le caractère des gens avant de faire des blagues aussi enfantines ! gronda Arwen.

Elle décida de ne pas en rajouter mais trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme non plus, que ce n'était qu'un peu d'eau et que décidément, ce type méritait bien le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné : Haldir Le Sympathique.

La fin de la journée se termina tranquillement. Tandis que les jeunes femmes lisaient dans le talan d'Eowyn, Elrond vint leur apprendre que le combat décisif se tiendrait sur le champ du Celebrant. Plusieurs garnisons y avaient déjà été envoyées afin de préparer un fort. Sylvebarbe avait été prévenu et interviendrait quand les ennemis s'en douteraient le moins.

- Lorsque Gae apparaitra, ce sera a vous d'agir.

- Et comment on la reconnaitra ?

- Elle ressemble a une humaine, à l'exception de quelques détails infimes : des serpents lui servent de chevelures et il ne faut jamais la regarder dans les yeux sous peine d'être changé en statues de pierre.

- Elrond, vous êtes sure que vous ne parlez pas de Méduse là ?

- Sorsha, arrêtez de raconter des âneries !

- Pour une fois que j'en dis pas ! Non, sérieux, dans la mythologie grecque, c'est une gorgone et il faut lui trancher la tête pour la tuer. C'est ce qu'il a fait Persée !

- Je ne comprends rien, Sorsha, soupira Elrond. Mais pour tuer la fille de Sauron, il faudra plus que la décapiter. Il vous faudra la lumière des Silmarils.

- Et on s'en sert comme des bombes atomiques ?

- Des quoi ? s'écrierent Arwen, Eowyn et Elrond en chœur.

- Bah, laissez tomber… Trouvez juste le mode d'emploi et tenez-moi au courant.

Sorsha n'avait pas envie de batailler. Elle ruminait encore l'histoire d'Haldir, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut marchant dehors. Elle décida d'aller le trouver. Son comportement était stupide, mais c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de Legolas. Alors elle décida de s'excuser.

- Haldir ? l'interpella t elle doucement.

- Quoi ? aboya t il.

- Je… je voulais vous demander pour mon comportement de toute à l'heure. C'était enfantin et peu respectueux. Je vous prie de me pardonner (Non, mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas sortir comme conneries quand même !, pensa en simultané la jeune femme)

Le garde de la Lorien la regarda, lui-même étonné des propos de sa princesse. Puis, il lui sourit.

- Je vous pardonne, demoiselle Sorsha. J'espère que vous ne faites pas subir la même chose à Legolas.

Sorsha se ferma comme une huitre, bredouilla un au revoir et tourna les talons. Il la rattrapa en deux enjambées.

- Il me manque aussi ! avoua t il. Et je suis sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pas su prévoir qu'Almarië se retournerait contre nous.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Haldir ! Personne ne s'attendait à ça ! L'ennemi a frappé là où on ne l'attendait pas.

Elle lui sourit tristement et partit vers son talan. Finalement, sous son côté bourru, il était vraiment sympathique…

Sorsha se glissa dans les draps de son lit, qui lui semblait immense pour elle toute seule. Résignée, elle s'installa en plein milieu, demanda aux Valars de protéger Legolas, Aragorn et ses amis pris au piège. Et fermant les yeux, elle sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

- Sorsha, mon amour, je te retrouve enfin ! J'ai crû ne jamais te revoir !

- Je croyais t'avoir perdu, murmura Sorsha en se jetant dans les bras de l'elfe.

- Ne pleure pas, je suis là.

Le couple s'embrassait jusqu'à manquer de souffle, leur mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, avides.

Soudain, le ciel devint brusquement noir, des éclairs découpaient des cicatrices sur ses nuages joufflus. Sorsha se colla au corps souple de Legolas. Gae et Almarië venaient d'apparaître. L'elfe traîtresse claqua des doigts, et Legolas poussa rudement Sorsha avant d'aller se lover contre Almarië. Sans qu'elle sache comment, Eowyn et Arwen étaient à ses côtés. Elles croisèrent le regard de Gae et se changèrent aussitôt en statues de pierre:

- Noooooon ! hurla la jeune femme.

Legolas se rapprocha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, puis d'un geste sec, lui enfonça l'une de ses dagues dans l'abdomen, avant de se retirer dans les bras d'Almarië, pour la regarder agoniser et se vider de son sang.

Sorsha se réveilla en sursaut, moite, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle pût les en empêcher sur ses joues. Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire était encore plus abominable que les précédents. Celui-ci avait l'air si réel…Elle frissonna, souhaitant de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve prémonitoire. Pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour ses deux chères amies. Elle avait déjà perdu Legolas. Pas Arwen ! Pas Eowyn ! Puis d'un coup, écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais oui, bien sur !

Elle se leva sans prendre le temps de regarder par la fenêtre pour se donner une idée de l'heure ( il était trois heures du matin) et fila dans les talans voisins réveiller Arwen et Eowyn.

- Les filles ! Debouts ! Je sais ce qui va nous permettre d'avoir un avantage sur Gae.

Arwen se tenait à côté d'elle, Eowyn était vautré dans son lit, l'oreiller sur la tête, incrustée dans le matelas.

- Eowyn ! Debout ! Allez ! Dépêche-toi bon sang !

- Grumblleiudpfia… grogna la Rohirrim.

Sorsha tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Eowyn se roula en boule, façon fœtus.

- Bordel, Sorsha fiche moi la paix !

- Non ! On doit partir ! Tout de suite !

- Attends deux minutes, demanda Arwen. Tu comptes partir où, au milieu de la nuit, à l'aube de la bataille ?

- Chercher une sorte de bouclier.

- Et on peut savoir où il se trouve ce bouclier ?

- A Minas Tirith.

Arwen ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ? grogna Eowyn. Tu nous réveilles en pleine nuit pour nous dire d'aller chercher un bouclier à Minas Tirith. Je te rappelle qu'en ce moment, la cité Blanche c'est un peu l'équivalent de Minas Morgul en son temps !

- On doit y aller ! Il y va de notre survie. Faites-moi confiance les filles. On a besoin de ces boucliers. Sinon, Gae vaincra. Et la Terre du Milieu disparaitra en même temps que nous.

Eowyn et Arwen se regardaient, hésitantes.

- Nous devons partir sur le champ.

- Tu veux dire sans prévenir personne ?

- Il le faut. On chope Merry et Pippin au passage, nos chevaux, du lambas. Eowyn, tu files aux écuries, Arwen, tu vas faire provision de la boustifaille elfique. Moi, je vais chercher Merry et Pippin. On se retrouve devant les écuries.

- Je connais un chemin pour quitter la Lorien sans croiser Haldir.

Sorsha lui sourit. Ses amies la suivaient. Elles avaient confiance en elle. Mais Sorsha sentait que son cauchemar n'était pas comme les autres. Il était différent… Plus réel, plus atroce. Elle le sentait au fond de ses entrailles. C'était ce qui les attendait si elles ne contournaient pas le Destin.

Arwen laissa une brève lettre à Elrond, afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop de souci ici.

_Cher Ada, Chers Tous,_

_Nous sommes partis chercher un bouclier afin de vaincre Gae. Merry et Pippin sont avec nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons de retour avant la bataille. Sorsha sait ce qu'elle fait._

_Nous vous aimons fort._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Arwen, Sorsha, Eowyn. _

Vêtus de capes de Galadhrims volés dans la chambre de Lam, trois jeunes femmes et deux hobbits quittèrent les bois de la Lorien pour se rendre à Minas Tirith.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, murmura Arwen.

- Oui. Il nous faut ces objets. Nous sommes perdues sans eux. Répondit Sorsha.

Là où elle se tut, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun plan d'attaque. Comment allaient-elles entrer dans Minas Tirith sans se faire tuer ? Elle décida d'aviser sur le moment. Pour l'instant, il leur fallait rejoindre le Gondor.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Elrond découvrit la brève missive laissé par sa fille. Il partit rapidement le montrer à Galadriel, Celeborn et Gandalf. Il le leur lut à voix haute puis le froissa dans ses mains :

- Arwen a perdu l'esprit ! Sorsha sait ce qu'elle fait ! répétait il. Sorsha ignore tout ! Comment a-t-elle réussi à les embrigader dans son plan ? Nous devons lancer une patrouille à leur poursuite. Elles ne se rendent pas compte du danger !

- Faite confiance à Sorsha, mon vieil ami ! déclara Gandalf. Sous ses airs malicieux et son effronterie, c'est une âme noble. Et si elle a décidé de prendre le risque de partir en pleine nuit chercher ce bouclier, il y a certainement une bonne raison.

- Gandalf a raison. Laissons leurs dix jours pour revenir. Après nous enverrons Haldir nous les ramener.

- Bien, puisque leur folie fait l'unanimité…marmonna Elrond, furieux et par-dessus tout inquiet.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard, à quelques lieux de Minas Tirith :_

- Comment on va entrer ? demanda Pippin.

- Vous devez être recherchées ! affirma Merry.

- Certainement. Mais nous n'avons pas fait tout ca pour rebrousser chemin. Attendons la nuit. Nous passerons plus inaperçus.

- Eowyn a raison. Profitons-en pour nous reposer et reposer nos montures.

Sorsha ne disait rien. Elle avait peur tout à coup. Elle se mettait et mettait par la même occasion délibérément ses amis en danger. Et elle n'était pas sûre de trouver ce qu'elle était venu chercher… Mais à présent ils étaient devant la Cité Blanche. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas repartir sans avoir tenter de récupérer ses fameux boucliers !

La nuit tomba rapidement et le petit groupe, soigneusement enlaidi à l'aide de boue, de terre, d'herbe entrèrent dans Minas Tirith, le capuchon de leur cape soigneusement rabattu sur leur yeux. Ils parvinrent sans mal à s'introduire dans la Cité. Le plus dur, leur annonça Sorsha, serait de pénétrer dans ses anciens appartements, s'ils étaient toujours là.

Ils mirent toute la nuit pour entrer dans la Cour de la Fontaine, là ou l'arbre du Gondor resplendissait. Il fallut jouer de la prudence et de la patience.

Devant l'entrée principale, se tenait deux gardes.

- ils ne nous laisseront jamais entrer ! geignit Merry.

- Sauf si on a un plan ! murmura Sorsha dans un sourire.

Ses amis la regardaient, attendant qu'elle dévoile ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- S'il y a une diversion, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui capte leur attention, on pourra se faufiler !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous aider ! Il est presque 21H ! l'interrompit Eowyn.

- Moi je pensais à des visiteurs égarés ! Désireux de voir l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, la Maison du Roi et tout cela ! De petits visiteur serait parfait, venant d'une région assez lointaine. Avec un visage jovial, car on ne se méfierait pas d'eux.

- Oui, mais je n'en vois nulle part moi des visiteurs comme ca ! s'écria Pippin.

Arwen, Eowyn et Sorsha éclatèrent de rire. Naïfs petits Hobbits ! Ils n'avaient pas encore compris que ce serait eux la diversion.

Merry, plus lucide que Pippin leur fit les gros yeux :

- Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui faites diversion ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si les gardes nous voient et nous reconnaissent, ils nous enfermeront dans un cachot. Puis à l'aube nous serons toutes les trois décapitées.

Arwen avait raison. Leur tête étaient mises à prix. Almarië souhaitait leur mort plus que tout.

Sorsha prenait à peine conscience du danger dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Entrainant avec elle ses amies de toujours.

Bon, Arwen avait un peu dramatisé la chose, dans le ton de sa voix, son regard, mais les Hobbits n'y virent que du feu et acceptèrent d'aller occuper les gardes.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on vous voit ! s'écria Pippin, en bombant le torse, le regard décidé. Allez viens Merry, allons faire la diversion !

Et d'autorité, il saisit le bras de son cousin, l'entrainant vers les deux gardes de la citadelle.

Les trois Reines patientèrent quelques minutes, prêtes à intervenir si les gardes se montraient mauvais. Mais les Hobbits avaient une si bonne bouille, que les gardes les amenèrent vers l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor :

- Vous savez mes jeunes amis, le premier des arbres blancs fut planté par Isildur…

Lorsque la voix du garde fut assez lointaine, les trois jeunes femmes s'élancèrent à toutes vitesses vers la porte. Elles avisèrent le couloir. Vide. Puis en frôlant les murs, plus silencieuse que la nuit, elles entrèrent enfin dans les anciens appartements de Sorsha.

Cette dernière fut pétrifiée :

Le tableau qui s'offrait devant ses yeux n'était que désordre : les meubles avaient été renversé, ses vêtements gisaient par terre, le lit avait marqué le début d'un feu rapidement éteint. Sorsha supposait a juste titre qu'Almarië s'était acharné sur ses affaires. Puis, elle se ressaisit. Elle était là pour une chose et une seule ! Elle commença à ramper a travers ses affaires, soulevant maillot de bain, escarpins, foulard, serre tête...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette s'engouffra. L'ombre était fine, petite. Arwen cachée derrière une armoire faisait signe à Sorsha, vautré sous ses robes et a Eowyn, sous le lit de ne pas faire de bruit.

La silhouette avança, puis ramassa un T-shirt et se mit à pleurer.

Sorsha connaissait ces pleurs. Malgré la faible lueur de la lampe de l'ombre, elle ne savait si elle avait raison. Si elle échouait en voulant faire preuve de bonté ? Un nouveau sanglot s'éleva dans les airs.

Sorsha se leva, sure d'elle, sous le regard affolé d'Arwen. Contre toute attente, elle prit l'ombre dans ses bras :

- Chut Elinel ! Ca va aller ! Ne pleure pas !

- Dame Sorsha ? Je rêve ? Suis je dans un songe ?

- Non, ce n'est pas un songe, hélas !

- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Arwen et Eowyn sortirent de leur cachette et regardèrent avec tendresse la jeune suivante de leur amie. Une fois ses larmes séchées, Sorsha lui demanda de lui racontait tout ce qu'il se passait ici, a Minas Tirith.

Les trois amies se regardaient, la peur dans le regard, la douleur dans leur cœur. Qu'allaient-elles apprendre ? Elles savaient toute les trois qu'elles étaient peut être à 100 mètres de leurs époux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne les avaient pas vu, si longtemps qu'elles les avaient perdus…

- Tout va de mal en pire ici, commença Elinel, ne lâchant pas la main de Sorsha. Depuis leur ensorcellement et votre départ, Aragorn, Legolas, Eomer, Faramir et Gimli sont les esclaves d'Almarië. Ils lui obéissent en tout. C'est elle qui dirige le Gondor, le Rohan et fait pression à Mirkwood. Elle prépare la guerre. Saroumane vient souvent ici. J'ai cru comprendre que la bataille pour vaincre les «Rebelles » comme ils vous appellent ne tardera plus désormais.

- Que sais tu de plus a ce sujet ?

- Gae mènera elle-même ses troupes. Toujours plus exigeante, elle ne veut plus seulement vous asservir mais Almarië a donné l'ordre a ses soldat de tous vous exterminer : vous trois, mais aussi Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, tous ceux qui n'accepteront jamais son autorité.

- Comment va la cité ? demanda doucement Arwen.

- Mal. La guerre se prépare, Almarië a enrôlé tous les hommes capables de tenir une épée. Les habitants ont peur, ils obéissent mais ce dont ils ont le plus peur, c'est de leur ancien Roi. Aragorn tout comme Legolas ou Faramir ne sont plus les mêmes. Jadis plein de bonté, aujourd'hui ils semblent être le Mal en personne. La peine de mort a était rétablie et chaque jours les bourreaux s'affairent. La nourriture est rationnée. Le peuple a peur, et il ne sait plus vers qui se tourner.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda Eowyn, ne tenant plus.

- Bien l'on suppose. Mais leur caractère est à l'opposé de ce qu'ils ont été. Ils sont devenu violents, cruels, méchants. Je crains de les croiser dans un couloir.

- Et sont-ils les amants de nos traitresses ?

Elinel hésita. Devaient elle dire la vérité a ses trois maitresse, sachant le mal que cela leur ferait ?

- Dis-moi s'il te plait, supplia Sorsha.

- Oui, ils les ont épousé en grande pompe voila trois mois.

Leur cœur saigna à nouveau. Mais il n'était plus à une blessure près. Elles tueraient Gae, et tout les orques de la terre du milieu s'il le fallait, mais leur hommes leurs reviendraient !

- Elinel, tu te souviens de mes lunettes de soleil ? Tu sais ces objets qui permettent d'atténuer l'éclat du Soleil ?

Elinel hocha la tête et se leva à la recherche des objets demandé par Sorsha. Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle lui tendit un petit sac contenant une vingtaine de paires de lunettes de toutes marques : Chanel, D&G, Prada, Dior…

- Parfait ! Nous pouvons y aller ! s'écria Sorsha satisfaite d'avoir trouvé ceux qu'elle venait chercher. Merry et Pippin doivent commençaient à s'inquiéter.

- Attend, demanda Arwen, on a risqué nos vie pour tes babioles ?

- Ces babioles, ma chère Arwen vont t'éviter de te transformer en statues quand tu croiseras Gae ! Alors un peu de respect pour elles je te prie !

Arwen et Eowyn se regardèrent peu convaincues.

- Je vous montrerais demain les filles ! Allez, il faut y aller !

Elles avancèrent vers la porte. Elinel tenait encore la main de Sorsha dans la sienne.

- Je ne peux pas t'emmenais avec moi Elinel. Ta disparation serait trop suspecte. Mais, je te promets de revenir à Minas Tirith avec le rang qui est le mien !

- Je crois en vous mes Dames !

La jeune fille passa devant, afin de vérifier si la voie était sauve. Ce fut le cas, et sous l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, elles retrouvèrent les deux Hobbits qui s'impatientaient.

- Ah ben on a eu peur, nous !

- On ne savait plus comment se dépêtrer de ces gardes !

- Rien à dire sur leur sympathie en tout cas !

- Ils nous racontaient toute l'histoire…

- On doit partir ! s'impatienta Eowyn. L'endroit est tout sauf sûr !

Le petit groupe arriva enfin devant les lourdes portes d'entrée de Minas Tirith. Soudain, un fracas terrible se fit entendre :

- Place ! Place à Dame Almarië et au seigneur Legolas !

Arwen prit le bras de Sorsha. Cette dernière se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler en voyant son époux serrer dans ses bras Almarië. Ils montaient le même cheval, comme elle et lui auparavant...

- Meleth est formelle. Ces garces ont quitté la Lorien. Elles sont venu chercher un objet précieux disait sa dernière missive. J'espère les prendre cette nuit !

- Oui, ma douce, et tu pourras les torturer aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites ! Pour ton amour, je m'occuperais personnellement de cette maudite Sorsha !

- Merci mon amour !

- Je t'aime tellement Almarië !

Sorsha détourna le regard quand leurs lèvres se joignirent. Malgré la douleur infernale qui envahissait sa tête, un nouveau problème venait de surgir : on les trahissait ! Meleth les vendait à Gae !

- Partons vite ! s'écria Merry. Nous devons rentrer au plus vite à Caras Galadhon.

* * *

Arwen les mena jusqu'à leur monture puis choisit de prendre une autre route. Celle ci était plus sure, mais les allongerait de plus de trois jours.

Enfin, les pointes des flèches des gardes de la Lorien se posèrent devant eux :

- Vous avez rendu tout le monde très inquiet ! les accueillit Haldir dans un sourire. Je ne suis pas sur Qu'Elrond ait apprécié !

- Je vais encore me faire enguirlander moi ! marmonna Sorsha, faisant sourire toute la troupe autour d'elle.

Dans le palais de Galadriel et de Celeborn, Arwen racontait leurs escapades et ceux qu'elles y avaient appris grâce à Elinel. Puis vint le moment d'annoncer la traitrise de la fille d'une des plus vieilles familles de la Lorien :

- Meleth nous trahit. Elle s'est vendue à Gae.

Celeborn soupira :

- J'avais des doutes il y a quelques mois. Puis, je me suis dis que cette guerre me rendait nerveux… Je ne voulais pas y croire...

Il prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Garde ! Allez chercher Meleth, et enfermez la dans une pièce. J'arrive tout de suite !

- Qu'allez vous lui faire ? demanda Sorsha.

- L'interroger. En savoir plus sur ce qu'elle a dévoilé et surtout savoir si elle a des complices. Puis je la bannirai séant.

* * *

Sorsha se réfugia dans son talan et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression que tout allait de pire en pire, que la situation n'allait jamais s'améliorer ! Tant de mois avaient déjà passé depuis l'exil de Minas Tirith en parias… Et maintenant, elles apprenaient qu'une des leurs les trahissait… Et elles avaient vu Legolas. Son Legolas dans les bras d'une autre. C'était lui sans être lui à la fois. C'était si étrange… Et il la haïssait. Il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait personnellement d'elle pour plaire à Almarië. Mais quelle horreur ! songea Sorsha.

- Ca va Sorsha ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Arwen. Je gère.

- J'aurais préféré voir Aragorn pour t'épargner ca, ma chère amie !

- Legolas me hait.

- Ce n'est pas Legolas. Ce n'est pas son esprit ! Legolas t'adore ! Il lui a fallut trois mille ans pour tomber amoureux !

Elle ne répondit rien. Si seulement Arwen disait vrai !

- Tu le retrouveras ! Comme je retrouverais Aragorn ! Ne perd pas espoir !

- Dans mon monde, Corneille a dit : « Si l'Amour vit d'Espoir, il périt avec lui. »

- Et ici on dit que l'Amour vaincra toujours !

- Je souhaite que tu ais raison Arwen, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur !

* * *

Puis, elles allèrent diner. Celeborn leur apprit qu'il n'avait rien put tirer de Meleth. Elle avait quitté Caras Galadhon voilà près de deux heures.

- Nous ne pouvons pas changer nos plans, déclara Gandalf. La bataille aura lieu sur les champs du Celebrant. Et dés que Gae se montrera, Arwen, Eowyn et Sorsha devront agir le plus vite possible !

- Génial… maugréa Sorsha.

- Plus vite Gae sera éliminé, plus vite les gondoriens et tous ceux que Almarië a ensorcelé retrouveront leurs esprits. Nous devons épargner nos frères.

- Ok ok ! Vous inquiétez pas, on va la réduire en bouilli la Gae !

- Lancez lui les Silmalrils ensemble, et cela devrait suffire !

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser un peu !

Soudain, Eowyn se rappela des propos d'Elinel, la jeune suivante de Sorsha.

- Saroumane vient souvent à Minas Tirith. Savez-vous ce qu'il manigance ? A-t-il levé une autre armée ? Prendra t il part a la bataille ?

- Saroumane est un poltron, décréta Gandalf. Il participera, mais de loin, juste assez prés pour prouver son allégeance sans risquer de se faire tuer ! Quant à lever une armée, je ne pense pas ! Où et comment ? Saroumane a tout perdu !

- Lam, Alendio, appela doucement Galadriel. Il fau que vous partiez ! Chevauchez au sud !

- Qu'avez-vous vu mère ? demanda le cadet, inquiet.

- Une ombre grandi dans mon esprit. Chevauchez, et revenez au plus vite m'apaiser !

La fin du diner se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. Qu'avez vu Galadriel ? Sorsha regrettait déjà l'absence de ses frères. Ces derniers jours, ils l'aidaient à s'entrainer au combat. Elle devait absolument arriver à tenir une épée avant de gagner le Champs du Celebrant. Elle ne voulait être un poids pour personne.

* * *

Elle arriva devant le talan de Lam. Et frappa. Il l'accueillit torse nu. Il l'invita à entrer et tandis qu'il continuait à rassembler quelques maigres effets de voyage, elle le détaillait. Il était beau. Il avait le corps d'un guerrier. Elle avisa la cicatrice récente dans son dos. La marque d'Ungoliant. Sans réfléchir, elle l'effleura du bout des doigts.

- Arwen m'a tout dit.

Sorsha le regardait, sans rien dire.

- Il ne te reconnait vraiment plus ?

Elle secoua la tête. Et baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Y avait-il seulement une réponse à ca ?

Lam se rapprocha d'elle et sans qu'elle ait le temps de reculer la serra fort contre lui.

- Je te veux toujours Sorsha. Je t'aime et je veux te rendre heureuse.

- Mais Legolas, mon Legolas vit encore dans ce corps, j'en suis sure.

- Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je ne te demande pas de réponse tout de suite. J'attendrais la fin de cette maudite Gae. Mais réfléchis-y s'il te plait !

Elle hocha la tête sans y croire sincèrement. Legolas lui reviendrait. Elle le voulait ! Et cela se passerait comme ca dès que Gae sera tombé.

- Fais attention à toi Lam ! Revenez-moi vite !

* * *

Le départ pour le champ du Celebrant arriva plus rapidement que tous et toutes ne le pensaient. Un matin, Sorsha, Arwen, Eowyn et les Hobbits quittèrent le calme et la tranquillité de la paisible cité de Caras Galadhon. Mille galadhrims, une bonne centaine d'elfes du royaume sylvestre, menés par Haldir et ses deux frères, Rùmil et Orophin. Il leur faudrait entre deux et trois jours pour rejoindre le fort et les soldats qui s'y étaient rendus précédemment.

Celeborn avait tenu à les accompagner, ainsi qu'Elrond.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sorsha et Eowyn furent impressionnées par le paysage. Le vent courait dans l'herbe. Le soleil rayonnait. Qui aurait pu croire que ce lieu serait le témoin d 'une guerre sanglante.

La tension commençait à courir dans les veines de tous ceux qui étaient là pour combattre le Mal. Ils étaient si peu. Évidemment, Gandalf était là. Les trois reines de la guerre et leurs Silmarils aussi. Pourtant personne n'était serein. Et pour cause, ils allaient se battre contre leur frère : il y aurait des orques, des trolls, certes, mais également des gondoriens mené par Aragorn, des rohirrims, menés par Eomer, des elfes de Mirkwood. Si ceux qui se battaient aux côtés de Sorsha, Arwen et Eowyn pouvait abattre de sang froid n'importe quel orque, c'était différent des malheureux qui étaient victimes du sort d'Almarië et de Gae.

C'était pour cela que les Reines de la Guerre devaient agir vite. Tuer Gae et rompre le sortilège avant de répandre sur les champs du Celebrant, le sang de leurs frères. Les elfes de Mirkwood, enrôlés de force par Legolas et non ensorcelé par Almarië avaient décidé de se retourner contre le camp qu'ils servaient. Ce serait la première fois qu'il désobéirait à leur Prince. Mais ce n'était plus lui. Un étranger. D'ailleurs, c'est eux qui avaient dépêché une missive au risque de leur vie, pour confirmer la position du champ de Celebrant.

* * *

Orophin et Rumil vinrent aider les trois jeunes femmes à monter leur tente. En effet la situation ne se présentait pas pour le mieux du monde :

- Mais Sorsha ? Tu le fais exprès ? C'est là qu'il va ce piquet ! Pas là ! enrageait Eowyn.

- Ben moi je le trouvais mieux là !

Eowyn grinça des dents et saisit le fameux piquet, exaspérée.

- Il est où le maillet ?

- Quel maillet ?

- Celui que tu as dans les mains ! Non mais tu veux vraiment dormir à la belle étoile ?

- Arrêtes de me criez dessus ! Tu me soules Eowyn !

- Tu me soules aussi !

- Très bien !

- Très bien !

Rumil et Orophin saisirent les piquets et le maillet sous les éclats de rire d'Arwen.

Une quart d'heure après :

- Sorsha, on te demande à l'extérieur, dit Merry en soulevant le pan de lourde toile qui leur servaient d'entrée et protéger leur intimité.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, les elfes de Mirkwood se tenait là, un genou a terre devant elle devant eux, Galion, l'échanson du roi Thranduil, lui souriait gentiment. Il tenait une épée dans ses mains :

- Demoiselle Sorsha, le roi Thranduil vous envoie ce modeste présent et notre loyauté. Vous êtes la Princesse de Mirkwood et nous jurons tous ici présent de vous protéger !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sorsha, émue, mais elle les ravala. Elle devait être fière de cette confiance. Beaucoup de ces elfes ne l'avait jamais vu, mais ils se basaient sur l'amour de Legolas pour lui donner leur confiance. Elle s'avança vers Galion, prit entre ses mains, l'épée finement ouvragée.

- Mes amis, relevez vous ! demanda t elle aux elfes de Mirkwood. Votre confiance m'honore et m'emplit de joie. Je ferais tout pour arrêter Gae et ses monstrueux desseins. Et même si je dois y perdre la vie, ensemble, nous arracherons Legolas des mains de cette sorcière !

Elle brandit son épée, fendant l'air, imité dans la seconde par les elfes sylvestres. Derrière elle, Gandalf applaudissait, ses amies souriaient. Elrond s'approcha d'elle :

- Je ne vous savais pas une âme de chef de troupe !

- Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises mon cher Elrond ! déclara t elle dans un sourire.

* * *

_**Alors ? Rewiew ? )**_


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne poste pas aussi régulièrement qu'avant pourtant, j'adore toujours autant Legolas et Sorsha. Mais c'est vrai que l'été, ben entre la plage, les sorties, le taf et tout, je passe moins de temps devant mon ordi… En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserai pas sans fin !

Merci spécial à tous ceux qui me laisse des rewiews (je vous aime ! ) ) Qui m'ajoute en favoris ou en alerte ! C'est vraiment génial de se savoir lu et apprécié ! :D

Un grand merci à : Lna, Hinata, Lisa, Coralie, Yaya, Dede.A, Superlils, Elodie, Lollie Lovegood !

Vous n'imaginez pas a quel point vos rewiews me font plaisir !

**Sur le champs du Celebrant, la bataille ne va pas tarder à éclater. Les Reines de la Guerre ont elles une chance ?**

**Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela !**

* * *

Deux jours passèrent. Deux jours extrêmement longs. A astiquer les armes, a en fabriquer de nouvelles, a en réparer d'autre. A ajuster les cottes. Tous s'entrainaient, se préparant physiquement et mentalement au combat qui aurait bientôt lieu. Arwen, Eowyn et Sorsha n'étaient en pas en reste Elles s'entrainaient jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison de leur corps. Sorsha surtout y tenait plus que les autres. Elle était la seule de ses amies à ne pas savoir manier une épée ou bander un arc. Jusqu'à l'exil de Minas Tirith, elle n'en avait cure, Aragorn et Legolas avait toujours les yeux sur elle pour la protéger. Alors, à quoi bon aller se casser un ongle ? Mais maintenant… Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même ! Arwen et Eowyn auraient bien d'autres choses à faire que de veiller sur elle. Alors, depuis deux jours, elle s'entrainait. Elle avait découvert des muscles dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, ses mains regorgeaient d'ampoules, elle était courbaturée, mais le soir, elle s'endormait comme une masse, en se disant que Legolas lui reviendrait bientôt. Bientôt je serais dans ses bras, se disait-elle.

* * *

Trois jours similaires passèrent. Aucune nouvelle de l'armée de Gae. Les Rebelles comme ils avaient été surnommés, attendaient patiemment. Tandis que Sorsha petit déjeunait avec Merry et Pippin, Arwen fit interruption dans la tente. Elle venait sans nul doute de courir : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, et ses yeux effrayés.

- Qu'y a-t-il Arwen ? Tu sembles agitée ! s'écria Sorsha.

- Lam et Alendio viennent de rentrer.

- Ils ont trouvé Saroumane ? demanda Merry.

- Ah ? Ils sont allés chercher Saroumane ? demanda Pippin, l'air de rien.

Merry leva les yeux au ciel. Son cousin serait toujours fidele à lui-même ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! Bientôt, il demanderait ce qu'on faisait sur les Champs du Celebrant ! pensa le hobbit.

- On te suit ! décréta Sorsha, en se levant immédiatement.

- Mais on n'a pas fini le petit déjeuner !

- Pippin ! gronda Arwen. Plus tard !

- Mais après il sera l'heure du second petit déjeuner !

- Peregrin Touque ! Tout de suite ! cria Sorsha.

Le hobbit suivit, en regardant une dernière fois son repas qui trainait sur la table. Il fit demi tour, attrapa un bout de brioche et se hâta de suivre ses amis.

* * *

En entrant dans la tente d'Elrond et de Celeborn, Sorsha vit Alendio et Lam, assis sur le banc. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Lam :

- Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Et entier !

- Tu vois, tu commences déjà à m'aimer !

Celeborn se gratta la gorge, et Sorsha devint cramoisie. La situation qu'elle pensait secrète devait en réalité être évidente pour tout le monde.

- Avez-vous trouvé Saroumane ? demanda Merry.

Le silence se fit lourd. Oui, bien sur qu'ils avaient trouvé Saroumane. Et si on leur avait demandé de venir de toute urgence, c'est que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Forcément.

Alendio hocha la tête. Ils avaient trouvé Saroumane.

- Nous ne savons pas comment il s'est débrouillé, mais il a crée une nouvelle armée.

- Genre la même que celle en Isenguard ? demanda Sorsha.

- En fait, c'est exactement la même. Des Orques, des Uruks. Qui viennent dans le même but qu'au gouffre de Helm. Détruire la race des hommes et anéantir tout ce qui se dressera sur le chemin de Gae.

- Oui, pourquoi ai-je posé la question ? soupira Sorsha.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Au moins dix mille, Eowyn.

- C'est plus ou moins qu'au gouffre ? demanda innocemment Sorsha.

- Pareil. Mais nous somme moins nombreux.

- Pffffffffffff !

- Et quand seront-ils là ?

Ce fut Gandalf qui répondit.

- D'ici une journée. Deux s'ils font une halte. L'heure du combat est proche.

La petite troupe se dispersa, le moral au plus bas. Sorsha se glissa à côté de Gandalf. Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès en très peu de temps dans le maniement des armes !

- Quand on ne sait rien, les progrès se voient vite !

- Ne vous sous estimez pas ! Je n'aurais pensez que vous sauriez tenir une épée sans vous coupez un bras !

- Ah ah ah ! Ca c'était fin !

L'Istari eut un sourire moqueur. Sorsha leva le visage vers lui :

Dites Gandalf, vous pensez qu'on a une chance de gagner cette bataille ?

Le regard du magicien se voila de tristesse. Il ignorait la réponse. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient moins nombreux que l'armée qui marchait sur eux. Beaucoup moins nombreux…

- Bien sur Sorsha !

La jeune femme eut du mal à le croire. Gandalf savait être bien plus convaincant que cela. Que leur cacher t on ? Savaient-ils quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Leur avait on menti ? Sur l'armée de Saroumane ? Le nombre d'ennemi ?

Ce fut le moral à zéro qu'elle marcha vers la zone d'entrainement. Elle y aperçut Arwen et Eowyn, en train de se battre à l'épée ainsi que Merry et Pippin qui visaient des cibles de plus en plus lointaine avec leur arc. Elle croisa Haldir et décida de l'apostropher :

- Dites Haldir, vous ne voudriez pas me rendre un service ?

Le Galahdrim haussa un sourcil.

- Que puis-je pour vous Princesse ?

- Battez vous contre moi ! Il faut que je m'entraine. Je dois savoir éviter les coups, en donner sur autre chose qu'un mannequin de paille qui ne bronche jamais !

Haldir l'observa un instant. Elle semblait sincère. Certainement affolée par le combat qui se rapprochait, désireuse de ne pas être un poids supplémentaire pour ses amies. Il regarda ses bras, ses jambes. Son corps n'était vraiment pas taillé pour la guerre. Elle était faible, s'épuiserait vite. Mais il la sentait si pleine de bonne volonté qu'il accepta.

- Très bien ! Allons-y !

- Merci, répondit-elle en souriant, visiblement soulagée. Par contre, je peux vous demander autre chose ?

- Dites pour voir ?

- Ne retenez pas vos coups ! Battez vous vraiment. Comme si j'étais un Uruk.

Haldir eut un air grave mais il lui promit. Ils s'éloignèrent des groupes dispersés ci et là sur le terrain. Sorsha enleva sa veste, vérifia les lacets de ses bottes et fit l'inventaire de ses armes. L'épée, ok, les dagues ok, le poignard, ok. Elle resserra rapidement ses canons d'avant bras et s'avança vers haldir.

- Je suis prête ! On commence quand vous voulez !

Il hocha la tête et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Sorsha fit de même.

- Oh, fit-elle pleine de malice, que la meilleure gagne Haldir !

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Sous le coup de la force d'Haldir, Sorsha vacilla vers la droite. Pas démontée pour un sous, elle attaqua. Les lames faisaient une danse merveilleuse, se choquant, s'évitant, tourbillonnant.

- Non, mais c'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ? C'est ca en fait, le grand Haldir ?

Sorsha s'impressionnait ! Elle n'en revenait pas que la personne en train de parer les coups d'Haldir, c'était elle. Haldir attaqua une nouvelle fois, mais elle para. Le contre coup la vit basculer en arrière et elle tomba sur son séant.

Haldir lui tendit une main, qu'elle regarda quelque seconde avant d'y mettre un coup d'épée du coté plat.

- Bon sang, mais je suis un Uruk ! Vous n'aideriez pas un Uruk à se relever ? Alors ne faites pas ca avec moi ! ragea t elle.

Haldir ne dit rien et l'attaqua à nouveau. Elle esquiva et pour la première fois, elle attaqua. Surpris, Haldir para l'épée qui se jetait sur lui. Sorsha attaqua encore et encore. Le combat s'intensifiait, ils étaient de plus en plus rapides. Ceux qui s'entrainaient stoppèrent leurs activités et regardaient les combattants.

Haldir avait repris le dessus et forçait Sorsha à se reculer. Elle tenait bon, elle avait mal aux bras, mais elle ne devait pas s'avouer vaincue, soudain, elle sentit qu'elle trébuchait et elle tomba une nouvelle fois en arrière. Mais elle fut agile, faisant une roulade sur le coté et elle se releva si vite qu'elle eut le temps d'attaquer et envoya son épée déchirer le pourpoint d'Haldir.

Elle vit bien à son regard qu'il n'était pas content, et surtout elle le sentit dans ses bras ! Ses coups étaient beaucoup plus violents. Elle allait se faire laminer…

Et cela ne rata pas ! Haldir se transforma en une virtuose de la lame. Et une parade secrète, il envoya l'épée de Sorsha en l'air et tandis qu'elle levaient les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder désespérément son arme qui s'envolait à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, elle sentit la froideur de l'épée d'Haldir sur sa gorge. Elle déglutit. Haldir baissa son arme.

- Ne jamais lâcher son adversaire des yeux, jamais !

Elle soupira.

- Je sais !

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit qu'elle s'était bien défendue, qu'il s'attendait vraiment à pire ! Il éclata de rire et s'éloigna.

- Arwen et Eowyn arrivèrent :

- C'est bon les filles ! Aucuns commentaires !

Arwen savait que Sorsha se sentait vexée, voir humiliée.

- Mais tu ne pensais pas tout de même le battre ? Si ? Tu pensais ! Mais voyons ma chérie, il s'agit d'Haldir, le meilleur garde de la Lorien depuis des millénaire !

Eowyn se retenait de rire face à la naïveté de son amie.

- Tu t'en es très bien tirée ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi rapide !

Elle leur fit un sourire et partir ensemble vers leur tente.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Sorsha se réveilla en sursaut. Eowyn dormait à côté d'elle Arwen devait contempler la Nature. Elle embrassa des yeux la surface de la tente. Soudain, un fantôme apparut ! Et il avait le visage de Saroumane ! Incapable de hurler, tétanisée, elle vit l'ombre s'avancer jusqu'à elle :

- Tu as peur, Princesse ? Ce n'est hélas que le début ! Tu as ruiné mes plan une fois, je ne laisserais pas cela se produire une seconde fois !

- Je…Je…

- Tu rien du tout ! Tu vas mourir Sorsha ! Comme tous tes compagnons ! Et je serais enfin le maître de cette terre !

- Non !

- Bien sur que oui ! A demain Sorsha !

L'entité disparut dans la seconde. Sorsha tremblait d'effroi. Elle resta un peu au lit, mais ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Elle le leva alors et partit trouver Lam.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa tente, un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit :

- Tu m'explique pourquoi tu ne dors pas à cette heure ci ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et en larmes lui raconta l'apparition de Saroumane.

- Il n'a peur de rien celui là ! Je m'en occuperais personnellement !

- Non ! cria t elle. Il est puissant ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

- Quand bien même ? A quoi bon vivre quand tu auras retrouvé Legolas ?

Sorsha resserra son étreinte.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs Lam !

- Je ne mourrais pas ! Du moins, j'essaierais ! répondit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il la poussa vers son lit. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

- Allez ! Au lit ! Tu dois dormir Sorsha ! Demain sera assez éprouvant j'imagine.

Lam la borda puis s'éloigna d'elle. Elle lui agrippa le bras.

- Reste s'il te plait ! Dors avec moi !

Il s'allongea prés d'elle, le torse contre son dos, à une distance assez raisonnable que Sorsha s'empressa de combler d'un mouvement. Elle prit sa main et la posa sous sa joue. Il déglutit. Comment aller t il résister au désir qui se propageait dans ses veines ?

- Bonne nuit Lam !

- Bonne nuit Sorsha !

Il attendit que sa respiration fût régulière et l'embrassa :

- Tu vas me rendre fou… murmura t il, heureux et si triste à la fois.

* * *

Sorsha ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Lam était toujours collé contre elle. Elle bougea un peu et s'étira en faisant l'étoile de mer.

- Il est tard ?

- Non, huit heures je dirais, lui répondit il en analysant le soleil qui filtrait sous la tente.

- Je vais aller voir les filles ! Elles doivent être perdues sans moi ! dit-elle en riant.

- A tout à l'heure !

Il la regarda s'en aller. Le combat aurait lieu aujourd'hui même. Il allait la perdre pour toujours aujourd'hui même…

* * *

Deux éclaireurs arrivèrent essoufflés devant la tente d'Elrond. Gae et son armée arrivait. Ils seraient là dans deux heures.

Sorsha remarqua que le ciel se couvrit.

- Allez vous préparez ! dit Gandalf en poussant les trois Reines de la Guerre.

Sorsha, Arwen et Eowyn se rendirent dans leur tente et commencèrent à se préparer pour le combat. Elles attachèrent leurs longs cheveux, enfilèrent un pantalon marron, une chemise beige. Galadriel leur avait fait faire des armures, a leur taille, souples et légères sur le modèle de celle des Galadhrim. Elles enfilèrent leurs bottes, serrèrent leurs canons d'avant bras et attachèrent leur ceinture, sur laquelle pendait leur épée. Elrond, Celeborn et Gandalf entrèrent, afin de leur donner leurs dernières recommandations.

- L'heure est venue. La victoire repose sur vos épaules mes filles. Si vous ne parvenez pas à vaincre Gae, alors notre armée se fera massacrer et la Terre du Milieu sombrera dans les ténèbres, dit Elrond sans sourciller.

- C'est pas en nous mettant la pression que vous aller tirer le meilleur de nous ! grogna Sorsha. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ? Maintenant j'ai plus envie d'y aller !

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aller te battre contre Gae ! s'écria Eowyn dans un sourire.

- Oui, ben maintenant encore moins !

Gandalf leur dit que pour vaincre Gae, il faudrait que les Silmarils la touchent ensemble. Seul la Lumière des trois pourrait la vaincre. C'était la condition sine qua none. Un cor d'orque retentit.

- Il faut y aller, maintenant ! ordonna Celeborn. Mes fils et ceux d'Elrond seront avec vous. Ils ont pour mission de vous protéger.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Sorsha se sentit un peu plus (mais vraiment un tout petit peu plus) rassurée, car à l'inverse de ses deux amies, elle ne savait pas se battre. Ce n'était pas en deux jours qu'elle pouvait s'autoproclamer guerrière…

- Ada, cria Arwen, avant que son père sorte de la tente.

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?

- Et concernant Aragorn et les autres ?

Elrond fronça les sourcils, Celeborn et Gandalf regardèrent ailleurs.

- Tout dépend de vous. Cependant, sachez que vous êtes plus importante pour nous et que nous veillerons d'abord à votre sécurité.

Les trois hommes sortirent, laissant Arwen, Eowyn et Sorsha désespérées, un gout amer dans la bouche. Soudain Sorsha eut une idée :

- Je vais prévenir Lam et Alendio, ils les sauveront !

- Mais ?

- Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre ! Pas encore! Il suffira qu'Alendio les assomme et mette leur corps à l' abri.

Elle laissa partir ses amies devant sans admettre de réplique et alla trouver ses frères en catastrophe.

* * *

- Sorsha, tu ne peux pas me demander ca !

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, Lam ! répondit-elle en pleurant.

- Et moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Elle pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes. Cette conversation ne menait à rien. Elle demandait à l'homme qui l'aimait de sauver celui dont elle était amoureuse. Il n'était pas content évidemment, mais elle ne pouvait demander ca qu'a lui. Car lui et Alendio avaient toute sa confiance. Et ils ne supportaient pas de la voir malheureuse. Si eux ne répondaient pas à sa requête, alors personne ne le pourrait.

- On le fera pour toi Sorsha, dit Alendio. On sauvera Legolas et Aragorn. Pour tes autres compagnons, ce serait trop risqué, on ne pourra pas faire cela sans perdre la vie et celle de nos hommes. Tu devras tuer Gae pour tous les sauver.

Elle hocha la tête et les remercia humblement. Elle connaissait ses frères, et elle savait que son frère et Legolas seraient saufs. Il vivra, pensa t elle. Quant à sa propre survie, elle n'y comptait pas trop. Ils étaient des milliers. Elle ne savait pas se battre et serait la cible privilégié d'Almarië et de ses sbires. Elle tiendrait peut être dix minutes. Et encore, elle était large. Elle espérait simplement avoir le temps de tuer Gae ou de pouvoir confier son Silmaril à Arwen.

Le cœur gros, elle fit la bise à Alendio puis à Lam, qui tourna la tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Sorsha se laissa faire. Après tout, Lam allait sauver Legolas, elle lui devait bien ca...

Elle mit son casque sur la tête et rejoignit les deux autre Reine de la Guerre, à l'extérieur du fort. En face d'elles, se tenait l'armée de Gae.

- Par les Valars, murmura t elle.

L'armée de Gae était aussi conséquente que celle de Sauron sur les champs du Pellennor, a la différence qu'elle comportait des gondoriens, des elfes. Mais les orques, les haradrims, les trolls était bien sur au rendez vous.

- Arwen, j'ai peur !

L'étoile du soir lui sourit et serra fort sa main dans la sienne.

- N'ais crainte ! Tout se passera bien !

- C'est sympa de me rassurer, mais là, ça sonne faux !

Sur les oliphants, elles aperçurent Legolas et Almarië. Sorsha inspira un bon coup. Ne pas être déstabilisée. Elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter pas des yeux. Il brandissait son arc. Si beau, si agile. Tellement lui… A cet instant même, Sorsha se dit que tout son être, tout son cœur et son âme était profondément amoureux de cet être si parfait. Son regard embrassa son armée. Dire qu'il allait tuer ses frères… Faites que rien de tragique n'arrive, implora t elle, sans savoir vraiment à qui elle s'adresser. Il fallait agir vite et tuer Gae. D'ailleurs, où était elle celle là ? Elle prendrait forcement part au combat ! Elle l'attendait depuis tant d'année !

Un fracas soudain retentit. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à tout entendre et à tout voir.

- Non ! Mais c'est pas vrai ? Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Vous êtes plus que bienvenu ! hurla Sorsha en se jetant dans les bras du Tatsu, cet esprit qui avait jadis possédé son corps et faillit la tuer.

Eowyn s'approcha.

- Euh tu nous expliques ?

- Eowyn je te présente le Tatsu. Ou plutôt Susanoo et Orochi. Mais c'est trop long à raconter, je te dirais tout ca une autre fois. Pour l'instant, nous avons la Terre du Milieu à sauver. Et des damoiseaux en danger !

Sorsha se tourna vers Susanoo, dont la venue était inespérée.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- J'ai une dette envers toi Sorsha. Et je pense que le moment est venu de l'acquitter.

- Bon timing ! Sourit elle, l'espoir coulant à nouveau dans ses veines.

* * *

A présent, tous regardait les champs du Celebrant qui s'étaient remplis de guerriers. Le sang allait couler. L'assaut allait être lancé. Et leur Destinée scellée. Sorsha cherchait du regard Legolas, mais elle ne le vit pas. Pas plus qu'Almarië. Par contre, elle croisa le regard de Saroumane. Un frisson la parcourut et elle recula instinctivement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sorsha ? demanda Gandalf qui avait sentit la peur qui émanait d'elle.

- Saroumane, gémit elle.

- Je m'en occupe.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules.

- Ne vous souciez de rien d'autre que de Gae.

Elle hocha la tête.

Soudain, dans les cieux, sur un dragon semblable en tout point a celui que chevauchaient les nazguls, Gae apparut. Immonde était un euphémisme. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une gorgone. Et plus particulièrement à la Méduse. Des ongles acérés, une chevelure d'aspics et des faisceaux verts partaient de ses yeux pour changer en statue tous ceux qui croisaient son regard. Une dizaine déjà donnait un ton macabre et glacial à la scène.

- Ne la regardez pas ! hurla Elrond.

Oh, les filles, avant que j'oublie ! Mettez ca ! ordonna Sorsha, se ressaisissant enfin, en tendant à ses deux amies deux paires de lunettes.

Sorsha enleva son casque, mit les lunettes et ajusta son casque sur sa tête :

- Voilà, ca se met comme ca ! Et Eowyn, je te prête la paire de Balanciaga et promet moi d'y faire attention ! Elles m'ont couté une petite fortune ! Je t'en voudrais vraiment si tu les abimais !

- Mais a quoi ca va nous servir ? demanda t elle, ne prêtant pas une oreille à la recommandation de son amie.

- Avec ca ont peut faire des clins d'œil à la Méduse volante ! Alors vous privez pas ! D'ailleurs, là-dessus on a un tout petit mini léger problème : Elle est en haut, et nous en bas ! Qui a une solution ?

Elles se regardèrent, sans aucune idée intelligente à l'esprit.

- Les aiiiiigles ! hurla Orophin.

En effet, au dessus d'eux, les aigles géants tournaient au dessus de leur tête. Soudain ils plongèrent en piquet et saisirent l'une après l'autre les trois jeunes femmes. Désormais, la bataille pouvait commencer !

A plus de cinquante mètres du sol, Sorsha se cramponnait à l'aigle de toutes ses forces. Les yeux fermés, elle sentait la peur prendre possession de ses moyens. L'aigle volait très haut et très vite :

- Maman ! Aide-moi ! implora t elle, en proie a une panique grandissante.

Soudain dans son esprit, Galadriel apparut :

- Ouvre les yeux Sorsha ! Ouvre les yeux ma fille ! Je te protège ! Concentre-toi sur Gae ! Tu peux le faire !

Sorsha ouvrit un œil, le referma aussitôt, puis crispant encore un peu plus ses doigts dans les plumes de l'aigle, elle ouvrit les deux yeux et ne les referma pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'Arwen et Eowyn volaient a ses cotés, faisant un front contre Gae qui se dirigeait désormais droit sur elles.

La situation pouvait elle être pire ? se demanda Sorsha. Elle osa jeter un regard vers le sol, et se rendit compte que la bataille avait commencé. Il fallait faire vite. Elle croisa le regard de Legolas qui décocha une flèche dans sa direction. L'aigle, agile, l'évita.

- Attend qu'il soit plus ensorcelé celui là, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser !

* * *

Gae lança ses faisceaux verdâtres vers les jeunes femmes, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que lors de son exil sur Terre, Sorsha avait ramené des lunettes de soleil. Ainsi, étonnée de son échec, Gae reçut le premier Silmaril lancé par Eowyn. Il s'incrusta dans sa chair, le long de son bras. De la fumée s'en échappa et Gae hurla. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ca !

Il restait encore deux silmarils. L'effet de surprise n'était plus là, et elle avait l'air passablement énervée :

- Je vais arracher vos boyaux pour vous pendre avec !

Les aigles tournoyaient autour d'elle. Plongeant en piquet pour mieux remonter, et la déstabiliser. Une course poursuite en pleins cieux. Soudain, Arwen s'approcha d'elle, tandis que Gae poursuivait Eowyn et le second Silmaril alla s'incruster dans sa chevelure de serpents.

Elle hurla de plus belle.

« Bien joué ! pensa Sorsha. Cependant, la pression était de plus en plus présente. Il faudrait une diversion ! Qu'elle oublie le silmarils juste deux seconde que je puisse le lui jeter dessus ! En regardant par dessus son épaule, elle vit que les hommes de son camp battaient en retraite, malgré la présence d'Orochi et de Susanoo. Ils allaient se faire massacrés. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux…

Sorsha établissait un plan dans sa tête.

Il faut qu'Arwen et Eowyn l'attaque de plein front pendant que je la lui lance dans le dos ! Bon, ok, ce n'est pas très fair play, mais nous prendre nos amis, ca ne l'était pas non plus ! L'aigle se rapprocha de ses frères et tandis que Gae fauchait des hommes sur les champs du Celebrant, semant la terreur chez ceux qui se battait encore avec courage. Les trois fondirent sur elle, Arwen décocha une flèche dans l'aile du dragon tandis que Sorsha lançait le dernier silmaril. Elle hurla, une flèche venait de transpercer sa cuisse. Elle regarda en dessous : Legolas souriait à Almarië, fier de son acte. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle venait de jeter le Silmaril. Elle regarda la fille de Sauron. Dans un reflexe malencontreux, Gae attrapa le Silmaril dans sa paume droite et dans un dernier hurlement, elle éclata en un million d'éclat de cristal, pulvérisée par la Lumière des Arbres de Valinor.

Malgré sa douleur, Sorsha hurla de joie, tout comme Eowyn et Arwen. Les aigles fondirent vers la bataille. Les gondoriens, les rohirrims, avaient retrouvé leur esprit et à présent les orques et tous ceux qui soutenait Gae se faisaient déchiqueté. Stupéfaits d'avoir vu Gae s'éteindre un instant plus tôt, ils reprirent vite leurs esprits quand Saroumane leur ordonna de se battre. Le carnage continuait. Mais à présent c'était plus équitable. Enfin déposé à terre ou Sorsha, se sentait bien mieux que dans les airs, elles rejoignirent Elrond et Celeborn. Le Seigneur de Fondcombes sera Arwen contre lui.

Au loin, des éclairs noir et blancs faisaient rage. Elrond leur apprit que Gandalf venait de partir affronter Saroumane. Elrond et Celeborn se mêlèrent au combat, puisque les Reines de la Guerre avaient réussi leur mission.

- Je ne reste pas là sans rien faire ! cria Eowyn en s'éloignant vers le champ de bataille.

- Je t'accompagne ! répondit Arwen.

- Bah… ben moi aussi ! Vous risqueriez de faire n'importe quoi si je ne suis pas là !

* * *

En courant elles partirent se mêler aux flots d'épées, de flèches. Malgré sa raillerie, Sorsha n'en menait pas large. Elle n'était pas une guerrière. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter rester seule au fort, attendant l'issu de la bataille tandis que tous ses amis se battaient. Merry et Pippin se battaient déjà depuis longtemps. Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien, pria t elle.

Tenant son épée, entre ses deux amies, elle se mit à courir en hurlant et fonça dans le flot d'orques. La chance du débutant sans doute lui permit d'en tuer trois rapidement. Elle fut cependant très vite encerclée et ce fut grâce à l'intervention de Lam, qu'elle garda la vie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? hurla t il tandit qu'il attaquait à nouveau.

- Ben comme toi ! Je pouvais pas attendre sans rien faire !

Elle planta son épée dans le torse d'un orque et se tournait vers un nouvel assaillant.

- Reste près de moi !

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle était visiblement soulagée. Elle s'épuisait rapidement, manquait de maitrise mais elle tenait bon. Lam était à ses côtés et veillait sur elle comme il pouvait. Elle avait perdu de vue Arwen et Eowyn. Elle ne savait pas ou était Legolas. La tête lui tournait : la violence des coups, l'odeur du sang… Un Uruk se jeta sur elle. Plus malin qu'un orque. Elle reçu son poignard dans le bras.

- Sorsha ! hurla Lam, se mettant entre elle et son assaillant. Il le décapita et courut vers elle.

Ca va ?

- Je ne sens plus mon bras, dit-elle sans se plaindre.

Il la saisit sous les cuisses et la porta.

- Lâche-moi ! Je veux me battre !

- Tu vas te faire tuer ! Les nôtres auront bientôt raison d'eux ! Regarde autour de toi !

Elle regarda rapidement et en effet, le nombre de guerriers de l'Armée de Gae diminuait rapidement.

- Legolas ? murmura t elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Sorsha se réveilla quelque heure plus tard. Arwen, Eowyn et Lam était à son chevet. Elle sentit un bandage autour de son bras, et un autre autour de sa cuisse. Elle leur sourit avant de grimaçer. En portant les mains à ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient fendues.

- On… On a gagné ?

- Oui. L'armée a été vaincue, Gae également.

- Saroumane ?

- Gandalf et lui se battent toujours. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir.

- Ou somme-nous ?

- Au fort. Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps. A peine deux heures.

Sorsha se redressa. Une question lui brulait les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Legolas ? risqua t elle.

- Avec Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli et Faramir. Ils dorment dans l'infirmerie. Ils ne sont pas blessés, mais ils ne se sont pas encore réveillés, répondit Lam le cœur lourd. Merry et Pippin ne sont que très légerement blessés.

- Almarië et Lalwen sont enfermé et sous hautes surveillance. Nous regagnons Caras Galadhon dés demain. Elles seront jugées là bas, continua Arwen.

- Et Idril ?

- Morte.

Sorsha hocha la tête. Et sortit du lit.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour te lever déjà ! gronda Lam.

- Il faut que je le voie !

Le regard entre elle et Lam était lourd de sous entendu. Mais l'elfe savait que le moment qu'il redoutait, venait d'arriver. Sorsha, sa Sorsha allait retrouver Legolas. Et lui, il allait retrouver les ténèbres.

- On vient avec toi, dit Arwen. On voulait attendre que tu sois avec nous pour y aller.

* * *

En pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, les trois jeunes femmes repèrent tout de suite les hommes pour qui leur cœur battait. Elles s'approchèrent, le souffle coupé.

- C'est un contre coup de l'ensorcellement ! dit une voix. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller !

- Oh Gandalf ! cria Sorsha en se jetant dans les bras du magicien blanc. Vous êtes revenu !

- Evidemment ! Saroumane, lui ne reviendra plus, ajouta il, grave.

Sorsha s'approcha de Legolas. Il était allongé sur un lit, les yeux clos. Il paraissait si paisible. La jeune femme tremblait. Elle saisit sa main et la porta à sa joue.

- Réveille-toi mon amour ! Reviens-moi ! murmura t elle.

L'elfe ne fit pas un seul mouvement tandis qu'à côté, Aragorn et les autres s'éveillaient doucement.

- Que s'est il passé ? demanda Aragorn en clignant des yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles !

Arwen se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Eowyn retrouvait aussi son frère et son époux. Gimli grognait qu'il avait faim. Les trois jeunes femmes souriaient. Gandalf et les hobbits qui les avaient rejoint, également. L'inquiétude grandissait chez Sorsha. Pourquoi Legolas ne se réveillait pas ?

- Gandalf ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Legolas aussi va se réveiller ! Le charme fut peut être plus puissant, c'est tout.

Rassérénée a cette réponse, elle alla saluer ses amis et se jetait dans les bras de son frère.

- Pardon Sorsha !

- Je n'ai rien à pardonner ! Mais j'ai quand même eut très peur de ne jamais vous revoir !

A l'exception de Sorsha qui resta au chevet de Legolas, la petite troupe partit se restaurer, lasse, des gémissements de Gimli.

* * *

Sorsha contemplait avec amour et tendresse l'elfe sylvestre. Il lui tardait tant, à l'instar de ses deux amies, de pouvoir le serrer contre elle et de reprendre sa vie auprès de lui. Presqu'un an s'était écoulé depuis ce jour affreux où elle avait fuit. Presqu'un an sans la chaleur de l'elfe, sans son amour, sans sa tendresse. Un an à avoir mal, un an à croire en l'impossible, un an d'aventures sans lui pour la protéger. Un an sans lui. Une saison en enfers…

Mais d'ici quelques heures, il serait à elle pour toujours.

- Je t'aime Legolas !

La nuit tombant, elle finit par s'assoupir sur son bras.

Ne se réveillant que le lendemain matin, elle remarqua que Legolas n'était toujours pas éveillé. Elle s'inquiétait un peu puis partit rejoindre ses amis. Elle reviendrait dans une heure.

Elrond lui apprit que l'on terminait d'enterrer les morts et qu'en fin de journée, ils prendraient la route pour la Lorien.

- Alors tout est vraiment terminé ?

- Oui, Sorsha. C'est fini…

Elle ne trouva pas ses deux amies, pas plus que son frère et Faramir. On se demande ou ils sont passés ceux là ! marmonna t elle.

Elle alla saluer les hobbits et Gimli, passa un peu de temps avec eux, et retourna voir Legolas.

* * *

Il était toujours immobile. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et posa sa main sur sa joue :

- Bon, c'est pas que maintenant il faudrait te réveiller, mais un peu quand même !

Sorsha n'était pas patiente. Et là, encore moins.

Soudain, elle remarqua que les paupières de l'elfe s'agitaient. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle se jeta sur lui :

- Legolas ! Enfin ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours mon amour !

Elle pleurait tandis que l'elfe la fixait incrédule :

- Pardonnez moi, ma demoiselle, mais qui êtes vous ?

* * *

Alors ? Rewiew ? :)


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou !

Bien le bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien (et que je n'ai perdu personne en route ! Mais là, c'est définitivement ma faute, j'ai qu'à poster plus souvent ! Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ? )

Mais bon, me revoilà enfin avec l'un des derniers chapitres des Reines de la Guerre !

Et oui, comme beaucoup m'en ont fait la remarque : oui, j'ai osé… J'ai rendu Legolas amnésique ! Honte à moi ! Quelle sadique ! Je sais, mais en même temps, ca ajoute du suspense, non ?

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, m'ajoutent en alerte ou en favori. Un grand merci du fond du cœur ! 3

AngeNostalgique emayelle marion sayu-love Hinata Minto et Coolcat karima momo03 Lollie Lovegood : mille et meme dix mille merci d'être là, de suivre les folles aventures de Sorsha et de m'encourager !

Ps : Pour karima : 

Je n'avais pas prévu de parler des parents de Lam, mais je vais essayer de caser ca dans les derniers chapitres !

Et pour ton autre question, je me suis basée sur les films pour la Princesse Exilée, dits films que j'ai vu une bonne centaine de fois en version longue. Mais j'ai aussi lu les livres. Par contre, c'était il y a fort longtemps, ben l'année de la sortie de la Communauté de l'Anneau au ciné ! Après, je me suis beaucoup documenté sur des sites très bien faits (les archives du Gondor, le portail de la Terre du Milieu sur Wiki…) pour ne pas dire d'âneries pendant mes fics. Je voulais que ce soit divertissant, mais je ne voulais pas inventer des choses que notre vénérable Tolkien avait déjà mis en place !

Donc, nous y voilà, les Reines de la guerre ont réussies à déjouer les plans maléfique de Gae, la Terre du Milieu est sauvée ! Mais que va-t-il (encore !) arrivé à Legolas et à Sorsha ?

* * *

Soudain, elle remarqua que les paupières de l'elfe s'agitaient. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle se jeta sur lui :

- Legolas ! Enfin ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours mon amour !

Elle pleurait tandis que l'elfe la fixait incrédule :

- Pardonnez-moi, ma demoiselle, mais qui êtes vous ?

Sorsha fixa l'elfe un moment, sans avoir la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle sonda son regard mais elle n'y lut rien. La fatigue, l'attente, le désespoir eurent raison d'elle et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Legolas la retint à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Il la posa sur le lit de l'infirmerie où lui-même était allongé quelques minutes auparavant. L'elfe la regarda longuement. Qui était cette femme ? Qu'avait elle voulu dire par « mon amour » ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne la remettait pas. Son visage ne lui disait rien. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois. Non, vraiment, c'était une inconnue. Il rabattit la couverture sur son corps et quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

Il se promenait dans le campement lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

- Legolas ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

- Oh, Aragorn ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long songe. Que faisons-nous ici ?

L'ancien Rôdeur fronça les sourcils, Arwen à ses côtés eut l'air surprise.

- Voyons, Sorsha ne vous a rien raconté ?

- Qui est Sorsha ? Pourquoi aurait elle du me raconter cela ? Et me raconter quoi ?

Legolas, vous vous sentez bien ? Sorsha ! Votre femme !

Ma quoi ? Aragorn, je ne comprends rien ! Je n'ai jamais était marié. Je vous assure que je ne connais pas cette jeune personne. Vous devez faire erreur.

- Par les Valars, murmura Arwen, mais que vous a-t-elle fait ?

Legolas fronça les yeux. Il ne comprenait rien. Et cela commençait à lui tapait sur le système. Il ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme, il en était sur. Et Aragorn allait vraiment finir par s'en prendre une s'il continuait avec ses : « Mais voyons Legolas, Sorsha, votre femme ! »

Il manifesta son désir d'aller se restaurer. Arwen proposa de l'accompagnait, tandis qu'Aragorn désirait aller voir la fameuse Sorsha.

* * *

Sorsha ouvrit les yeux et se pinça jusqu'au sang. Faites que ce ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar, implora t elle. Elle aperçut soudain la silhouette de son frère. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar, hein ? Un vilain et terrifiant cauchemar qui n'est absolument pas du tout réel ? Hein ?

- Aragorn, la regardait, sans mot dire.

- Bordel de merde ! Aragorn ! Tu vas articuler un mot, oui ?

- Legolas ne se souvient plus de toi.

- Merci d'avoir mis les formes surtout, railla t elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit le rodeur. Nous avons tous nos souvenirs. Et le même trou noir durant l'année écoulée. Je sais qui tu es, je sais qui est Arwen. Il en est de même pour Gimli ou Eomer.

- Alors pourquoi Aragorn ? Pourquoi lui ? demanda t elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre réponse.

Sorsha se leva du lit en un quart de seconde et s'en alla, en hurlant :

- Je dois trouver Gandalf !

Le roi du Gondor se mit à prier pour que l'Istari ait une solution.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Sorsha croisa Legolas. Il lui adressa un faible signe de la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Non mais c'est une blague ! pensa la jeune femme. La peine céda la place à la colère et elle se rua sur lui :

- Alors comme ca, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Regarde-moi ! Qui suis-je ?

Abasourdi par ce changement d'humeur soudain, l'elfe bafouilla.

- On, euh… je … on m'a informé que vous vous nommez Sorsha.

- Et on t'a aussi dit que j'étais ta femme triple idiot ?

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre demoiselle Sorsha. Je ne me souviens pas de vous.

La jeune femme en face de lui eut les larmes aux yeux. Cela lui fit de la peine de savoir qu'il en était la cause. Il décida de se montrer courtois :

- Étions-nous très proches ?

Sorsha hocha la tête et s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Elle se réfugia loin, cessant de courir lorsqu'elle eut dépassé le campement, le champ de bataille. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Ne voir personne. Elle voulait être seule. Elle l'était pourtant plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais était. L'espoir qui perdurait en elle depuis l'exil de Minas Tirith avait éclaté en centaine de petits morceaux. Elle se sentait vide, lasse. Seule, désespérément seule.

- Legolas, gémit elle en laissant couler les larmes.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se souvient il pas de moi ? Se souvient-il de la Communauté de l'Anneau ? Et de la bataille du gouffre de Helm ? De celle des champs du Pelennor ? Sait-il qui il est ? Se rappelle t il d'Almarië ?

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment. C'était à Almarië qu'elle devait poser ses questions. C'était certainement sa faute !

* * *

- Enfin ! Tu es là ! Nous te cherchions partout !

- On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Renchérit Arwen.

Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser auprès de son frère, elle s'enquit immédiatement sur le lieu où était retenue Almarië.

- Cette sorcière doit savoir des choses. Je dois lui parler sur le champ.

- Alors je t'accompagne. Décréta Arwen.

Sorsha ne dit rien, mais elle était visiblement soulagée. Elle préférait que sa meilleure amie soit là. Elle était trop faible pour affronter Almarië, même verbalement. Même si cette dernière était vaincue, elle gardait pour elle le malheur de Sorsha.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la tente ou Almarië était captive. D'emblée celle-ci eut un rictus mauvais.

- Tu sais pourquoi je viens à toi.

- Oui, Sorsha, je le sais parfaitement. Legolas ne se souvient plus de toi, n'est ce pas ?

- Quelle est ce maléfice ? Quel est le contre sort ?

- Tu es plus sotte que ce que je pensais si tu crois que je te donnerais les réponses.

- Je ne pense pas que tu ais assez de courage pour nous les cacher bien longtemps, dit Arwen, en la menaçant de son épée.

- Nous partons demain pour la Lorien. Des que nous serons à Caras Caladhon, je reviendrais te voir. Et tu auras intérêt à avoir les réponses. Je ne suis pas cruelle de nature, Almarië, mais je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi. Tu nous as fait trop de mal.

Sorsha tourna les talons, suivit par Arwen, laissant Almarië sceptique et quelque peu affolée.

* * *

Les deux amies allèrent voir Elrond. Celeborn et Gandalf étaient là eux aussi.

- Almarië ne nous as rien dit. Nous lui avons laissé jusqu'à notre retour dans les bois de la Lorien.

- C'est une sage décision. Si elle ne dit toujours rien, Galadriel saura percer son esprit.

- Je l'espère Celeborn, je l'espère, murmura Sorsha.

Elle demanda ensuite à l'Istari ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui effacer seulement une partie de la mémoire. Cela pouvait se dissiper bientôt.

- Ou peut être jamais, c'est cela ?

* * *

La journée passa vite. Ils terminèrent d'enterrer leurs morts, puis se préparent à quitter ces lieux maudits. Sorsha terminait de plier ses affaires dans sa tente avant de la démonter. Merry et Pippin firent éruption dans la pièce, y amenant un peu de gaité. Sorsha leur sourit.

- On lui a parlé pendant deux heures, commença Merry.

- Et à part toi, il se souvient de tout ! Le conseil, la Moria, Sauron, tout !

- Merci Pippin, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant !

Les deux Hobbits se rendirent compte de leur maladresse. Ils affichaient une moue désolée. Ils ne voulaient pas faire de mal à Sorsha. Ils l'aimaient trop pour ça.

- Pardonne-nous. On voulait juste…

- M'informer, je sais.

- Elle s'agenouilla à leur hauteur.

- Je sais. Et je ne veux plus en parler. Pas encore, c'est trop tôt.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Maintenant, puisque vous êtes là, vous allez m'aider à démonté cette tente avant qu'Eowyn arrive, sinon, je sens qu'on va encore se chamailler !

- Ca c'est sur ! Surtout si tu t'entêtes à me contredire !

Sorsha leva les yeux au ciel :

- Loupé…

* * *

Caras Galadhon apparut enfin devant leurs yeux. Pour tous, la vie avait repris son cours. Ils goutaient à nouveau l'odeur des forets, la caresse du vent, celle du soleil.

Tous sauf une. Elle n'en dormait pas, refusait toute nourriture et s'était enfermée dans un tel mutisme que si ses amis ne l'avait pas connu si bavarde, ils l'auraient crue muette.

Legolas regardait la cité des arbres. Enfin, pensa t il, enfin ! L'elfe sylvestre n'avait qu'une hâte depuis qu'on lui apprit qu'il avait perdu une partie de la mémoire, c'était de voir la Dame Blanche. Elle saurait l'aider, il en était sur.

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qu'il avait vue à son réveil des ténèbres. Sorsha. Elle était de dos, monté sur Eorl et regardait fixement la cité de Galadriel. Le vent souffla soudain emportant avec lui la cape de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna vivement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais il ne sut pas ce qu'il devait y lire. Lam rendit sa cape à Sorsha et la lui plaça sur les épaules. Legolas ne sut pas pourquoi mais ce geste l'agaça.

Dés que Galadriel apparut, Sorsha se jeta dans ses bras. Elle caressa doucement sa chevelure puis lui ordonna d'aller l'attendre dans son talan ou elle ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre.

Galadriel entra dans le talan ou Sorsha l'attendait. Allongée sur le lit, elle semblait si vide.

- Te mettre dans des états pareils ne servira à rien ma fille. Tu dois te ressaisir, manger, sourire.

- Je crois que je n'en ai pas très envie…

- Il faudra du temps à Legolas pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

- Alors ce n'est pas un maléfice ?

- Si. Rien n'est naturel dans sa perte de mémoire. Mais je ne possède pas hélas d'antidote. Le temps fera son œuvre.

- Et s'il ne la fait jamais ?

- Aie confiance en lui ! Confiance en votre amour ! Un elfe n'abandonne pas l'immortalité pour un feu follet. Votre amour est immortel, laisse lui le temps de s'en souvenir !

Sorsha ferma les yeux. Sa mère avait peut être raison. De toute façon, demain a la première heure, elle serait dans les cachots, à interroger Almarië. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement, ce qui n'était pas un mal, après trois nuits à pleurer et à cogiter.

* * *

Legolas n'avait pas encore eu la chance de s'entretenir avec Galadriel. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander un entretien sitôt leur arriver. Par courtoisie, il avait préféré laisser la Dame Blanche retrouver sa fille et Celeborn. Demain, j'aurais mes réponses pensa t il.

L'elfe s'aventura dans la cité, et ses pas le menèrent devant le miroir de Galadriel. Il le fixa longuement. Lui donnerait-il des réponses ? Lui montrerait il ce passé dont il ne se souvenait pas ? Y verrait-il Sorsha ?

- Tu te poses trop de question, Legolas, fils de Thranduil.

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J'ai oublié toute une partie de ma vie ! Et par ce fait même, je brise la vie d'une autre personne. Une personne que j'aurais aimée…

- Sorsha.

- Oui. J'ai des milliards de questions qui attendent des réponses. Et je ne peux malheureusement pas m'approcher d'elle.

- Pourquoi donc Legolas ?

- Elle attend que je me souvienne. Elle attend un autre Legolas, je crois. Je ne veux pas la blesser encore plus. Je ne la connais pas, mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

- Veux-tu regarder dans mon miroir, Prince de Mirkwood ?

- Qu'y verrais-je ?

- Même les plus sages ne peuvent le dire, car le miroir dévoile bon nombre de choses… Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et certaines choses qui ne se sont pas encore passées…

Legolas hésitait. Il allait certainement voir sa vie d'avant, ses moments avec Sorsha. Et s'il y voyait la mort de la jeune femme ?

Galadriel l'observait. Elle lisait ses craintes sur son visage.

- Tes pas ne t'ont pas mené ici par erreur Legolas.

L'elfe s'approcha, inspira un bon coup et pencha la tête au dessus de l'eau. Au début, il n'y vit rien, seulement le reflet de la lune et des étoiles, puis l'eau se troubla et des images apparurent. Il se vit à la cour de Mirkwood en compagnie de son père, puis d'Almarië. Il se vit arriver à Fondcombe pour le conseil d'Elrond, il vit Sorsha une flèche dans le corps, il vit le Tatsu, les champs du Pelennor, ses noces. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il vit Sorsha dans son lit, en larmes, Aragorn et Arwen, désemparés. Il se vit quitter Minas Tirith. A la dernière image, il recula d'effroi : allongée prés de ruines, le corps immobile et teinté de rouge de Sorsha.

- Par les Valars ! s'écria t il.

- Je sais ce que tu as vu, Legolas. Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit !

- Cela va-t-il vraiment arriver ?

- L'avenir de Sorsha n'est pas figé. C'est cependant une éventualité que le miroir nous offre.

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute si Sorsha meure ainsi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en ai la conviction intime.

La dame Blanche le regardait d'un air bienveillant. Elle était attristée de ce qu'elle avait vu en même temps que Legolas. Elle se sentait impuissante. C'était hors de ses compétences.

- Merci Dame Galadriel. Je sais ce que je dois faire à présent.

* * *

Sans un bruit l'elfe pénétra dans le talan de Sorsha. Celle-ci dormait sur le dos. A ses sourcils froncés, son rêve devait être déplaisant. La lune éclairait faiblement son visage. L'elfe se cala contre le mur épais face à la jeune femme et l'observa.

- Qui es tu donc Sorsha ?

Aragorn, à sa demande lui avait raconté son histoire : fille de Galadriel et d'Arathorn, sœur de Lam et Alendio ainsi que d'Aragorn, envoyée dans un autre monde pour fuir le courroux de Sauron. Princesse exilée possédée par le Tatsu, c'était grâce à elle que l'armée de Sauron fut vaincue. L'elfe se demanda comment une jeune femme aussi frêle avait pu surmonter tout cela. Est-ce grâce à moi ? s'interrogea t il.

Il la regarda attentivement. Bien sur qu'elle était belle avec ses long cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux verts en amandes, sa bouche finement ourlée. Malgré le fait que les cernes lui mangeaient une bonne partie du visage et que ses joues semblaient se creuser chaque jour davantage, Legolas se dit que oui, il avait certainement pu tomber amoureux d'elle.

Mais aujourd'hui ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et obéissant à une pulsion, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sorsha ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla :

- Legolas ?

Elle se pinça le bras. Non, l'elfe était bien là. Elle se redressa sur son lit.

- Tu… Tu te souviens de moi ? risqua t elle, la peur au ventre.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

- Alors que fais tu ici ? demanda t elle plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- J'avais besoin de vous voir.

Elle haussa le sourcil gauche, attendant la suite.

- Il est vrai que je ne me souviens pas de notre passé, mais je ressens une grande tendresse pour vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- De la tendresse ? railla t elle.

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Je…euh… eh bien, je vous trouve aussi particulièrement attirante, avoua t il en baissant les yeux.

Sorsha rougit et remonta le drap sur sa chemise de nuit à moitié transparente. Legolas est dans ma chambre ne cessait elle de se répéter. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. S'il a un geste tendre, pensa t elle, je l'embrasse !

Sorsha et Legolas se regardaient, n'osant pas parler, n'osant pas briser ce silence si lourd. Puis il lui prit la main, la caressant doucement avec son pouce :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir réveillé, je vais…

S'il a un geste tendre, pensa Sorsha. Elle se pressa contre lui, tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas sa main, et elle l'embrassa. Le cœur de Sorsha battit la chamade, tandis que celui de Legolas rata un battement.

Le baiser fut tendre. Puis ils se regardèrent. Legolas hésitait. Devait il obéir à son impulsion ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'embrasser cette femme ? Sa femme. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas retiré son alliance. Il la reconnut, c'était celle de sa mère. J'étais vraiment fou amoureux de cette femme, réalisa t il. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Sorsha. Immobile, elle respirait à peine. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne dois pas faire ça ! hurlait-il en son fort intérieur.

Mais à peine eut il levé les yeux sur Sorsha, qu'il su qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Quel homme y aurait pu, d'ailleurs ? Elle était là, à demi nue, pleine d'amour pour lui.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et posa sa main sur sa joue. L'elfe sut que s'en était fini de lui. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, et l'attira contre lui.

Leur baiser avait un gout d'interdit. Mais c'était si bon…

Sorsha y répondait de plus en plus passionnément, défaisant rapidement les boutons argentés de son pourpoint. Il fit passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête. Elle était nue, offerte et il lisait dans ses yeux le désir qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Il la caressa longtemps, découvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau, tandis qu'elle se cambrait sous ses doigts.

- Prend moi Legolas ! Je suis à toi !

Pour toute réponse, il se glissa sur elle et la posséda d'un coup de rein.

* * *

- Je ne me souviens toujours pas de notre passé, avoua l'elfe, gêné, tandis qu'il tenait dans ses bras le corps de Sorsha.

- Je sais.

- Pardonnez moi, je n'aurais jamais dû…

- Chuuuut ! Vous n'avez rien fait que je n'ai pas voulu !

Le vouvoiement fit bizarre à Sorsha. Cela lui rappela que Legolas n'était plus que le Prince de Mirkwood. Elle ne pouvait plus le tutoyer, bien qu'elle en soit sûre, il ne lui en aurait jamais fait le reproche.

- Je dois partir, annonça t il de but en blanc.

- Quoi ? Mais ou ? et pourquoi ? Combien de temps ? s'affola la jeune femme.

- Je pense rentrer chez moi à Mirkwood. J'ai besoin de me régénérer. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Je vois bien que ma présence vous fait du mal et je me sens odieux de vous l'imposer.

Il n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il fuyait surtout pour lui laisser la vie sauve. Cette vision apparut dans son esprit. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

- Nous reverrons nous ?

- Je ne peux vous répondre.

- Mais… Et… Et nous ?

- J'espère que les Valars entendront ma prière et me rendront mes souvenirs.

- Et s'ils n'entendent rien ?

La gorge de Sorsha était sèche, les larmes menaçaient de jaillir d'un moment a l'autre. Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ! se disait-elle.

- Ils entendront, je vous le promets. Je vous écrirais le plus souvent possible. Ayez foi Sorsha.

Elle hocha la tête, résignée.

- Quand partez-vous ?

- A l'aube.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Le gout du sang envahit sa bouche.

- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, Prince de Mirkwood. Nos chemins se recroiseront peut être un jour.

Il caressa sa joue.

- A bientôt Princesse du Gondor !

Il se leva, s'habilla et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Sorsha.

Elle attendit qu'il sorte de sa chambre pour éclater en sanglot. Derrière la porte, Legolas l'écoutait, et se sentait coupable au plus haut point.

- Tu vas hanter mes nuits, Sorsha ! Tu m'envoute à nouveau, je le sens…

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du trône, la mine attristée de ses amis lui indiquèrent que Legolas ne lui avait pas menti. Il était bel et bien parti.

Arwen s'avança vers elle :

- Legolas est retourné à Mirkwood quelque temps…

- Je sais, la coupa t elle.

La Reine du Gondor parut quelque peu étonnée mais ne dit rien. Elle passa son bras sous le sien, l'entrainant vers la table qui regorgeait de fruits, tartes et autre mets délicats.

Sorsha n'avait pas faim elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Mais elle devait aller affronter Almarië, alors, elle devait prendre des forces.

Tout en mastiquant la brioche beurrée qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche, elle répéta mentalement les questions qu'elle poserait d'ici peu à Almarië. Puis, elle repensa à Legolas et à cette nuit. Bien que fort attristé de son départ précipité, elle sourit : il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux, elle l'avait senti, et elle en était persuadé, lui aussi. Quelque chose qui lui disait que leur amour n'était pas mort, et que s'il ne revenait pas comme auparavant, il renaitrait.

- Dussé-je te courir après dans toute la Terre du Milieu, je te retrouverai Legolas ! Tu me reviendras ! Tu me reviendras parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu me reviendras parce que je t'aime tellement ! Tu me reviendras parce qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes toujours !

A l'orée des bois de la Lothorien, Legolas jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Espérait-il quelqu'un ? Lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse.

- Sois en paix Princesse ! Je devrais peut être t'éviter toute ma vie, mais tu ne mourras pas par ma faute ! Que les Valars veillent sur toi !

* * *

Alors, votre avis ?

Je vais essayer de poster la suite la semaine prochaine !

Biz à tous !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas tenu mon timing. Pas trop de temps en fait en ce moment. Je cours un peu (beaucoup !) partout ! Comme tout le monde je suppose.

Donc un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais que j'aime bien. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

**Encore un grand MERCI à Lolly Lovegood pour ses merveilleux encouragements, ainsi qu'à Marion, Julie et Alexouuuu! Et aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent, m'ajoutent en favoris et tout et tout ! **

**Merci pour ces rewiews qui font chaud au coeur et qui me disent que je n'écris pas pour moi toute seule! :)**

Je vous laissais donc la dernière fois après le départ de Legolas pour le royaume Sylvestre, juste après sa nuit avec Sorsha. :)

* * *

Lorsque Sorsha pénétra dans la salle où était retenue Almarië, cette dernière l'attaqua aussitôt :

- Tu as été longue Sorsha ! Je t'attends depuis deux jours maintenant !

- Alors, tu as eu le temps de réfléchir. Tu sais pourquoi je viens à toi. Je veux des réponses ! Je les veux et je les aurais !

- Je ne te dirais rien ! cracha t elle.

- Que ce soit sous la torture ou grâce aux pouvoirs de Galadriel, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas nous cacher ce que je veux savoir très longtemps.

- Tu perds ton temps, Princesse !

- Et si tu continues, tu vas perdre la vie ! Je ne suis pas patiente ! Si tu ne veux pas me dire comment Legolas a perdu la mémoire et comment il peut la retrouver, alors ta vie ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Nombreux sont dehors à attendre ta mise a mort pour ta traitrise.

L'elfe blonde blêmit. Elle savait pertinemment que son peuple ne tolérait pas la traitrise, et la sienne avait été particulièrement éclatante… Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de coopérer. Peut être lui laisserait-on la vie sauve. Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle obéissait à Sorsha. Qu'elle lui rendait la tache plus facile. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le tolérer. Sorsha regardait son ennemie. Celle qui lui avait pris son bonheur. Un masque d'impassibilité était sur son visage mais l'éclat dans ses yeux montrait ses doutes. Sa position n'était pas enviable, mais ne l'avait elle pas cherché ? En dépit de son emprisonnement, elle n'avait pas perdu sa grâce et sa beauté.

- Quels sont les sorts, Almarië ? Quels sont les antidotes ?

La traitresse resta muette. Pourtant son esprit s'agitait. Devait elle continuait à se taire ? Risquer la torture ? De toute manière, même en connaissant le nom des sorts, Legolas lui serait perdu a jamais.

Quelques minutes passèrent, longues, très longues. Sorsha, peu patiente, tournait en rond autour d'Almarië, qui était solidement attachée à sa chaise. La blondasse ne lui dirait rien. Elle perdait son temps. Elle reposa la question, une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Almarië resta silencieuse, le dédain planté au fond de ses iris.

Sorsha se dit que finalement, elle se débrouillerait sans elle. De toutes manières, elle pouvait tout aussi bien mentir ou l'envoyer sur une mauvaise voix. Cependant, il restait quelque chose qu'elle voulait savoir :

Elle se planta face à elle, se jaugeant l'une et l'autre.

- Une dernière question Almarië ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir empoisonné l'esprit de Legolas ? Pourquoi avoir trahi les tiens en rejoignant le Mal ?

Pendant un seconde, l'elfe blonde fut abasourdie. Cette idiote osait lui demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais cela n'était il pas évident ?

- Legolas devait drôlement s'embêter avec toi, si tu n'as pas plus de cervelle qu'un moineau ! railla t elle. Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu te poses vraiment la question ? Tu penses aussi peut être que j'ai choisi Legolas au hasard ?

Sorsha blêmit sous l'injure et serra les poings. Mais Almarië n'en avait pas fini.

" - Tu sais que je suis de Mirkwood, Sorsha. Et que je connais Legolas depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Peu avant le conseil secret d'Elrond, Legolas et moi étions devenus proches. Très proches. Nous passions nos temps libres ensemble, et nous finîmes par devenir amants. J'étais folle de lui depuis des années, alors tu imagines bien que je vivais le plus parfait bonheur. Je ne pense pas avoir été pour lui une coucherie d'un soir, tu m'entends. Non, c'était plus que cela."

Les ongles de Sorsha pénétraient dans ses paumes. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser les larmes affluer. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui rende Legolas. Pourtant, elle restait là, incapable de se mouvoir.

" - Puis, ce fameux conseil est arrivé et Legolas fut dans l'obligation de partir pour représenter son père Thranduil et la Forêt Noire. Je voulus l'accompagner, mais on m'objecta que ce serait difficile et que je n'avais pas l'entrainement requis. Je le regardais donc quitter le palais, sans autre choix que d'attendre qu'il revienne, qu'il me revienne. Bien qu'il ne m'ait rien dit sur ses sentiments, ou promit, j'étais sure que des son retour, il annoncerait nos fiançailles.

Mais lasse d'attendre, je chevauchais jusqu'à Caras Galadhon avec mes deux meilleures amies pour être formées sous la direction d'Haldir. Ainsi, je pourrais rejoindre Legolas que je venais de rater lors de sa halte chez la Dame Blanche. Les premiers mois furent très durs et je n'avais pas de nouvelles de l'homme que j'aimais. J'appris par Haldir qu'une communauté avait été formée pour se rendre en Mordor détruire l'anneau unique de Sauron. Un Istari, deux hommes, un nain, Legolas, quatre Hobbits, et une femme.

Tu imagines ma surprise, Sorsha ? J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'Arwen, bien qu'ayant du mal à comprendre pourquoi Elrond envoyer sa fille chérie dans une mission si périlleuse. Puis vint enfin l'annonce tant attendue, après des mois d'entrainement, Haldir nous informa que nous devions nous rendre immédiatement au gouffre de Helm porter secours au Rohan. J'étais folle de joie à l'idée de revoir Legolas.

J'aurais mieux fait de me perdre en route. Dés notre arrivée, une jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de Lam et Alendio.

Oui, tu peux faire l'étonnée Sorsha, c'est bien de toi dont il s'agit ! Je fus intriguée. C'était donc toi qui faisait partit de la communauté, toi qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir te battre. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans Fort le Cor, j'aperçus Legolas. Nos regards se croisèrent, mais il ne m'adressa qu'un simple signe de tête. Tandis que je l'observais, je me rendis compte qu'il te dévorait du regard. Dès cet instant, je t'ai haï du plus profond de mon cœur et j'ai souhaité ta mort. Je mis la réaction de Legolas sur la surprise et l'anxiété du combat à venir. Mais je quittais For le Cor avec Haldir, le cœur lourd, sans avoir pu lui parler car notre armée était attendue à Mirkwood où le mal avançait chaque jour.

Finalement, la guerre prit fin. Je savais Legolas en vie. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de le retrouver. Je profitais du voyage de Galadriel lors du couronnement d'Aragorn pour me rendre à Minas Tirith à ses côtés. Tu te rappelles cette journée, n'est ce pas ? Ce jour ou non seulement tu fus couronnée mais où Legolas demanda ta main ! Veux tu que je te répète cette phrase qui hante encore mes nuits ? Cette maudite phrase ou j'ai compris que c'était toi l'amour unique de sa vie ? « Princesse Sorsha, fille du Gondor et de la Lorien, mon amour, acceptez vous de devenir ma femme? "

Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle pendant des jours, te haïssant toujours plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué ce jour là. Cela aurait était si facile, un flèche perçant ta peau tendre. Hélas, j'aurais perdu Legolas à jamais.

C'est lors d'une patrouille que je rencontrais Saroumane. Il me dit que ma colère et ma rancœur se sentaient depuis le Mordor et qu'en échange de mes services, il ferait ce que je voudrais. Tu imagines bien que lorsque j'ai su ce que je devais faire, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde.

* * *

Sorsha avait écouté, les yeux baissés l'histoire d'Almarië. Elle ne savait pas que c'était « ça » leur histoire. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elles étaient toutes les deux éperdument amoureuse du même homme. Seulement, la perdante avait triché, trahie pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Je suis désolée Almarië. Je ne savais pas.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je te HAIS ! Tu m'as volé Legolas !

- Je l'attendais celle là ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je suis vraiment navrée de ton histoire. Mais Legolas n'était pas amoureux de toi. J'ai pris ce qui était libre.

Elles se toisèrent longuement. Sorsha allait partir, la laissant aux mains de la Justice Elfique.

- Quels sont les sorts Almarië ?

- Amortentia et Oubliette. Mais version Mordor, ricana t elle. Tu ne retrouveras jamais Legolas ! Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors personne ne pourra !

- Bravo, bel esprit ! répliqua Sorsha pour se donnait une contenance, ébranlée malgré tout par le monologue de l'elfe. Mais tu te trompes ! L'amour vaincra toujours !

* * *

Elle sortit sans un regard supplémentaire et avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais revoir cette harpie. Arwen l'attendait devant la porte depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

- Alors ? As-tu appris quelque chose ?

- Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Retrouvons Gandalf et Aragorn pour les informer des deux sorts dont Legolas fut la victime.

- Que t'as dit cette sorcière pour que tu ais l'air aussi bouleversée ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler à tout le monde. Seulement toi, Eowyn et Gandalf. On se voit tout a l'heure, je dois d'abord parler à Gandalf.

* * *

- Amortentia et Oubliette version Mordor ? répéta Gandalf.

Sorsha hocha la tête. Elle lui avait raconté toute la conversation avec Almarië, n'omettant aucun détail.

- C'est de la magie noire, très puissante et très ancienne.

- Et vous savez l'annuler ?

- Non.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil. L'Istari posa sa grande main sur son genou, en souriant :

- Mais on va trouver !

* * *

Les quinze jours passèrent à une vitesse folle.

Le procès d'Almarië eu lieu peu de temps après sa conversation avec Sorsha. Sans l'intervention de Sorsha auprès de Galadriel et Celeborn, la sentence était la mort par décapitation. Mais, Sorsha ne parvenait pas à haïr suffisamment Almarië depuis qu'elle avait entendu son histoire. C'était une sorte de crime passionnelle, et elle était malheureuse. Apres tout, elle avait tout perdu, son peuple, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sorsha pensait que c'était une peine assez lourde.

Tout le monde lui dit qu'elle était trop bonne, qu'elle devait se méfier, mais Sorsha plaida le bannissement de toute les terres Elfiques et Humaines. C'est ainsi qu'Almarië et Lalwen furent marquées au fer rouge de la marque des bannis et jetées hors des terres de la Dame Blanche.

* * *

Sorsha passait son temps dans la bibliothèque tandis que Gandalf avait rejoint celle de Fondcombe. Ils avaient convenus de s'écrire par lettre dès la moindre avancée. Mais depuis dix jours, Sorsha ne trouvait rien et commençait à désespérer. Après une pause bien méritée en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies, l'œil de Sorsha fut attiré par la reliure d'un livre sur une étagère prés de l'entrée. Elle était pourtant passée au bas mot au moins quinze fois devant. Elle saisit l'épais ouvrage, se fiant à son instinct. Elle souffla doucement sur la couverture pour ôter la fine couche de poussière et lut le titre à voix haute : Le livre des Ombres.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de grimoire. Magie blanche, rouge, rose et noire y étaient mélangées.

- Pfff, râla t elle, vivement que les tables des matières soit inventées !

Vers la fin de l'après midi, elle lut enfin quelque chose d'intéressant :

« De tout les rituels d'oublis l'Oubliette est le plus puissant car il ne s'attaque qu'a un seul souvenir. Son effet est bien souvent éternel puisqu'à ce jour aucun antidote n'a été établi. La personne victime de l'Oubliette doit subir un choc violent de la part de ses souvenirs afin de se les réapproprier. »

- Aragooooooooorn ! Arweeeeeeeeeeen ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Tous ses amis étaient assis dans une pièce de la maison du Roi et écoutaient Sorsha qui terminait la lecture des quelques lignes qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'Oubliette.

Elle se tut et souriait bêtement.

- Et c'est tout ? souligna Faramir.

- Oui, au bout de quinze jours de recherches, c'est un peu maigre, renchérit Eowyn.

- Retenez-moi ou je leur fais avaler leur langue ! menaça Sorsha en leur adressant un regard noir.

- Bon, c'est un début !

- Merci Arwen !

- Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? demanda Gimli.

- Ben que Legolas doit subir un choc de moi !

- Avec une hache ?

- Euh…Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, c'est pas marqué !

- C'est assez énigmatique tout de même !

- Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup en fait !

Je vais les tuer s'ils continuent tous les deux à me saper ma bonne humeur, pensant la jeune femme, si fière de sa découverte, si maigre soit elle. Se rendant enfin compte de leur manque de tact, le couple se tut. Tous décidèrent d'attendre le retour de Gandalf. Sorsha lui avait envoyé une missive. Il serait de retour dans quelque jour.

Sorsha souriait à nouveau. Elle allait retrouver son Prince.

* * *

A Mirkwood, Legolas avait retrouvé son Palais et ses habitudes. Ses appartements étaient comme dans ses souvenirs. La Forêt Noire aussi. La Cour ne l'avait pas oubliée. Ni ses soupirantes. Elles lui tournaient autour comme des mouches attirées par du miel. Evidemment, les rumeurs courraient plus vite que le vent. Tous et toutes savaient que le Prince avait oublié sa femme. Son retour à Mirkwood seul, confirmait cela. Pourtant lorsqu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, c'était vers Sorsha qu'elles s'en aillaient toutes. Était-elle passée à autre chose ? Pensait elle encore à lui ou s'était elle fait une raison ? Bien que les occasions se soient présentées à lui, Legolas n'avait pas touché une autre femme. Il n'était pas prêt. Sa dernière nuit à Minas Tirith était encore trop présente dans son esprit. Il soupira. Et en plus il fallait affronter le regard de son père. Il ne disait rien, mais c'était peut être pire que des questions franches et ouvertes. Son père qui avait eu la bonne idée d'accepter la proposition idiote des ses conseillers : une fête pour distraire le Prince.

Non, mais franchement ! Avait-il besoin d'être distrait ? Maintenant, en plus, il devait gérer les lettres qui arrivaient chaque jours sous la porte de ses appartements lui demandant d'être le cavalier de telle ou telle jeune femme. Lui qui voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix !

* * *

Tandis qu'elle relisait pour la trois centième fois les lignes qu'elle avait trouvé sur le sortilège de l'Oubliette, savamment calée dans un fauteuil d'une salle commune, Arwen se posa devant elle. Une lettre dans ses mains.

- Cela vient de…

- Mirkwood ! dirent-elles en chœur, reconnaissant le sceau sur l'enveloppe.

Sorsha saisit la lettre, la regardant un bon moment.

- Arwen, tu te rappelle la dernière fois qu'on a reçu une lettre de Mirkwood ?

La Reine du Gondor hocha la tête.

- On m'a renvoyé à Biarritz, cela a déclenché une guerre avec la fille de Sauron, nos époux ont perdu la mémoire, on a été bannies, on nous a envoyés cherchés ces p****** de Silmarils perdus et j'en passe. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Cette fois ci, on sera prudente. De plus, le Mordor est désert, et les quelques orques qui restent par là se terrent. Puis, Legolas a peut être quelque chose à te demander ou à te dire.

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, Sorsha décacheta la lettre fébrilement et lut à haute voix :

- " Ma chère Sorsha,

Suite aux récents événements, je serais fort aise que vous acceptiez mon invitation à séjourner autant qu'il vous plaira dans mon Palais dans la Forêt de Mirkwood. Je crois, en effet, que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter notre bel Forêt qui reverdit chaque jour toujours plus depuis la fin de Sauron.

De plus, il y aura un grand Bal en l'honneur du retour de Legolas et je pense que votre présence est plus que souhaitée. Je vous joins une invitation pour vous et la personne de votre choix. Sur le verso de cette dernière, vous trouverez toutes les informations.

Je vous accueillerai personnellement à l'orée de nos bois.

Sincèrement, votre dévoué Thranduil. "

Sorsha regarda sa belle sœur, une lueur maligne dans les yeux.

- Tu vas y aller ? Oui, bien sur que tu vas y aller !

- Je cours faire mes valises ! hurla t elle en traversant la pièce en un quart de seconde pour se rentre dans ses appartements.

* * *

Alors ? Ca mérite bien que vous me donniez votre avis, non ? Vous en avez pensé quoi du monologue d'Almarië ? Ca me tenait vraiment à cœur de l'écrire, je voulais qu'elle s'explique un peu quand même !

A très vite !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous! Et...

**BONNE ANNEE! Tous mes meilleurs voeux! :)**

J'espère que le Papa Noël vous a gâté et que vous avez bien fini l'année!

Voici un nouveau chapitre des Reine de la Guerre : Sorsha débarque dans le Palais de Thranduil!

Encore une fois, un grand merci à ceux qui me lise et m'ajoute en favoris et toujours les mille mercis à :

**Minto et Coolcat, Emilyy, Alexouuuu, et ma très chère Lollie Lovegood! Merci! **

* * *

**Petite Précision :**

J'utilise le nom d'**Aradhrynd** pour désigner la capitale et le palais du royaume sylvestre. Ce nom n'est pas attesté dans les écrits de Tolkien (d'après ce que j'ai lu) mais fréquemment utilisé dans les forums et autres jeux de rôle.

Pour les descriptions de la Forêt de Mirkwood, je me sers de plusieurs sites :

*Archive du Gondor

*Tolkien universe

*Portail de la terre du milieu sur Wiki

Voilà! ;)

* * *

- Mae Govannen ! Je suis fort aise que vous ayez accepté mon invitation, Sorsha !

- Je n'avais aucune raison de la refuser mon Seigneur !

Le roi Thranduil mit pied à terre et aida la jeune femme à descendre de sa jument Eorl.

- Prince Lam ! Maitre Nain ! salua t il en s'inclinant.

- Roi Thranduil ! Firent ces derniers en imitant le Roi.

Sorsha avait eu du mal à convaincre Aragorn de la laisser partir. Évidemment, après ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois… Sans oublier son don d'attirer les ennuis ! Mais aux vues de ses dernières trouvailles sur le sort de l'Oubliette, son frère ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. De plus, comment lui interdire de rejoindre l'homme qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit ? Peut être Legolas retrouverait il la mémoire si Sorsha s'intégrait dans les murs du palais qu'il avait toujours connu ?

Là où Sorsha eut encore plus de mal, c'est de convaincre Lam de partir avec elle. Ses amies souhaitaient retourner le plus rapidement en Gondor et elle n'avait aucun mal à les comprendre. Alendio avait rejoint Haldir à la Frontière, les Hobbits étaient rentrés en Comté. Restait Gimli. Mais même si elle l'apprécié énormément, elle ne se voyait pas faire le voyage uniquement avec lui. Alors, elle avait harcelé Lam, qui après des heures de négociations avait fini par abdiqué. Il resterait à Mirkwood trois jours, participerait au Bal le quatrième et s'en irait le lendemain. Il ne tenait pas à assister aux retrouvailles de Legolas et de Sorsha. Si retrouvailles il y avait. Mais la perspective de voir Sorsha dans tous ses états pour le blondinet, c'était non. Définitivement non. Il estimait Legolas, certes. Mais le cœur de Sorsha lui appartenait, et cela le faisait assez souffrir pour ne pas se mettre leur histoire à l'eau de rose devant les yeux. Il avait fallut que sa mère intervienne pour qu'il accepte de se rendre à _Eryn Lasgalen. _

- « Tu dois y aller mon fils. »

Il n'avait pas osé répliquer.

Il avait tenté d'éviter Sorsha un maximum, mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femme et sa ténacité. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais c'était auprès de Lam qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Comme s'il la comprenait sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler. Elle adorait passer des journées à bouquiner dans la même pièce que lui, faire une balade dans la cité… Pourtant même si elle savait qu'il souffrait de la situation, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le trio se rendit à l'orée des bois de Mirkwood, où le Roi Thranduil lui-même et sa garde royale les attendaient.

- C'est comme si la Forêt renaissait, remarqua Lam les yeux partout sur la verdure.

- C'est le cas ! s'exclama Thranduil. Depuis la chute de Dol Guldur, la Forêt reverdit, comme si le mal l'en avait empêché durant toute ces années. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle mériterait qu'on la renomme. Le Bois aux Vertes Feuilles serait désormais bien plus approprié !

Sorsha regardait, fascinée ce lieu dont Legolas lui avait tant parlé. Ce lieu où il avait grandi. C'était un peu comme si elle le retrouvait.

Gimli lui, restait sur ses gardes. Il n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise dans une forêt. Qu'elle reverdisse ou non. Surtout si dans celle-ci aussi, les elfes s'étaient amusés à apprendre à parler aux arbres. Non, mais ils en avaient parfois des idées ces elfes, maugréa t il intérieurement.

* * *

Enfin, après quelque heure, Aradhrynd fut en vue. C'était complètement différent du royaume de la Lothlorien. Alors que Caras Galadhon vivait dans l'un des plus hauts et plus beaux arbres, le palais de Thranduil s'étendait lui sous terre, dans des cavernes. Sorsha apprit plus tard que lorsque Mirkwood était l'un des lieux les plus dangereux de la Terre du Milieu, se terrer, était pour les elfes sylvestres parfois le meilleur moyen de se défendre. Une vingtaine de pièce se tenait de plein pieds, puis les appartements, la salle de bal, les cuisines, la salle aux trésors, les cachots s'effaçaient dans les profondeurs de la terre. Sur le chemin, Sorsha aperçut de nombreux elfes cachés dans les arbres, leurs arcs a la main. Le palais se tenait non loin d'une rivière.

Elle descendit d'Eorl et lui flatta l'encolure pour la remercier. Une jeune elfe arriva et saisit la bride pour l'emmener aux écuries, ou elle serait nourrit, abreuvée et brossée. Trois elfes s'emparent des bagages de Sorsha, qui ne savait toujours pas voyager léger. Une dizaine de robe, autant de pantalon et de tunique, une paire de chaussure pour chaque tenue sans oublier ses produits de beauté et les accessoires. Deux chevaux supplémentaires avaient voyagé avec eux au grand désespoir d'Aragorn qui ne comprenait pas toujours sa sœur.

Son beau père, car il l'était toujours, proposa son bras et c'est à ses côtés qu'elle entra dans le palais de Eryn Lasgalen. Tandis qu'il lui faisait la conversation, et qu'elle souriait poliment, elle entendit derrière elle Lam et Gimli ronchonner. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier leurs petites vacances. Mais le Roi Thranduil les amadoua aussitôt :

- Que diriez-vous de vous restaurer Maitre Gimli ? Notre cuisinier cuisine divinement le porc salé !

- Le porc salé ? répéta le nain, salivant déjà.

- Quant à vous Prince Lam, je vous confie ma belle fille. Je vais dire à Galadhon et à Meleth de vous retrouver, afin de vous faire visiter le palais. Mes affaires m'appellent. La colonie en Ithilien fut une très bonne idée, mais un vaste projet qui a encore besoin d'être étudier!

* * *

Il s'éloigna. Sorsha le regardait partir les yeux écarquillés. Par les Valars ! pensait-elle. Quelle idiote mais quelle idiote ! Elle commença à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à mille à l'heure. Je suis dans le palais où a grandis Legolas. Donc où se trouve Legolas. Legolas et toute sa famille. Elle saisit Lam par la cape :

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Legolas avait un frère et une sœur ?

- Tu l'ignorais ?

- Non, mais j'avais oublié ! Je te rappelle que pendant que l'on faisait connaissance, j'étais victime du tatsu, y'avait Sauron et donc ben, certains détails m'ont échappés !

- Plutôt important comme détails tu ne trouves pas ?

- Merci Lam ! Bon on rentre à Minas Thirith maintenait?

- J'ose espérer que tu te moques de moi ?

- J'ai l'air de me moquer de toi peut être ? Je veux _vraiment_ rentrer à Minas Tirith.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de sa famille ?

Elle serra ses bras autour de sa taille et baissa les yeux. En plein dans le mille ! Oui, elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée même ! Affronter l'amnésie de Legolas, ok. Son beau père qui voulait d'abord l'épouser, ok. Mais son frère et sa sœur ? Ah non non non non non ! Elle ne les avait jamais vus. Et s'ils la détester ? Et s'ils préféraient que leur frère ait perdu la mémoire ? Et s'ils trouvaient qu'Almarië était une belle sœur parfaite ? Et si…

Ses pensées furent coupées par Lam qui souriait.

- Quelque soit tes inquiétudes, c'est désormais trop tard !

Elle fit quelque pas en arrière pour s'échapper, tandis que Lam la retint par le bras avant de la pousser en avant. Elle lissa rapidement des plis imaginaires sur son pantalon de lin bronze de voyage et colla sur ses lèvres un sourire commercial :

Un couple arriva par le long couloir devant eux. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds. Et très beaux. Oui, c'était vraiment les frères et sœur de Legolas. La même grâce, les mêmes yeux bleus. Ils semblaient jumeaux. Et plus jeune que Legolas aussi.

- Bonjour Sorsha, je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin ! dit la jeune femme en lui prenant les mains, l'air visiblement ravi.

- Legolas ne nous a pas menti, rajouta son frère, prenant une de ses main a son tour afin d'y déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres et d'ajouter : Vous êtes vraiment très belle !

Sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude pour montrer sa désapprobation et les présenta.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je vous présente Lam, mon …

Le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Frère ? Oui, il n'avait pas de lien de sang mais il restait le fils de Galadriel.

- Lam, mon frere, reprit-elle, ignorant l'air pincé du dit frère.

Galadhon lui serra la main et Lam fit un baise main à Meleth qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Père nous a demandé de vous montrer vos appartements et de vous faire visiter le palais. Mais peut être désirez vous vous baignez avant ? Votre course a été longue !

- Ce ne serait pas de refus ! j'ai de la poussière dans les narines pour les trente prochaines années !

- Merci pour l'image Lam ! soupira Sorsha tandis que Meleth pouffait de rire.

Ils les conduisirent à leurs appartements. Lam entra dans le premier tandis que Meleth guidait Sorsha vers celui en face.

- Voici le votre ! A votre droite, ce sont ceux de Legolas.

Sorsha tiqua. Il y était peut être. Si près… Savait il qu'elle était là ? Elle entendit Meleth dire qu'elle revenait dans une heure.

* * *

Elle entra dans sa chambre, la détailla. Ravissante, vraiment, dans les tons de roses. Un lit à baldaquin, une commode, des rideaux de soie. Une vraie chambre de Princesse. Elle avisa que ses affaires étaient déjà là. Puis, chargée d'émotions, elle se laissa tomber le long de la lourde porte en bois et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Ouf ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai affronté son frère et sa sœur. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Legolas et la Cour. O joie ! ricana t elle en se levant, direction la salle d'eau.

Elle terminait de se coiffer lorsque Meleth frappa a la porte. Elle avait revêtue une robe rose foncé. Le haut de la robe se fondait en un lourd collier d'or, finement ouvragé. Aux pieds, ses éternelle Louboutin. Le regard que lui lança sa belle sœur la flatta, et elle se dit que oui, finalement son choix était le bon. Apres tout, elle allait affronter la Cour d'Aradhrynd.

Elles traversèrent le couloir et rejoignirent Lam et Galadhon. C'était la fin d'après midi. Un après midi de fin d'été. Il faisait tiède, et tout le monde portait des manches courtes. Meleth lui apprit que la Cour avait l'habitude de se retrouver pour le thé dans les jardins, afin de profiter des derniers éclats du Soleil de la saison. En effet, la forêt de Mirkwood possédait un climat assez tempéré : chaud l'été et froid l'hiver.

Sorsha était assez mal à l'aise. Devoir rencontrer la Cour ne l'enchantait guère. Elle supposait qu'elle ne devait pas être différente d'une autre, avec ses rumeurs, ses ragots, ses intrigues. Quand elle avait reçu la lettre de Thranduil, elle n'avait pensé qu'a Legolas. Maintenant qu'elle était dans l'enceinte d'Aradhrynd, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait plus que l'amnésie de Legolas à affronter. Elle devait séduire sa famille, son peuple, sa Cour. Elle était la Princesse de Mirkwood, et cela la terrifiait. Elle tenait ses mains l'une dans l'autre et gigotait dans tous les sens. Lam s'en rendit vite compte, et lui chuchota :

- Ma petite sœur qui a affronté Ungoliant, Gae et j'en passe, aurait elle peur de courtisans ?

- Ben, a choisir, je repars tout de suite dans les montagnes de l'Effroi…

- Tu es sure ?

Elle réfléchit, puis grimaça, au souvenir de la flopée d'araignées qui lui était tombés dessus.

- Non, en fait non.

Sorsha se rendit compte du manque d'Arwen et de ses précieux conseils. Apres tout, si elle avait évité de faire des bourdes monumentale à Fondcombe et Minas Tirith, c'tait bien grâce à elle. D'un coup, Meleth devint sa déesse et elle se promit de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle.

- Notre cour n'est ni meilleure ni pire qu'une autre je suppose. Depuis, que tu es arrivée, ton nom est sur toutes les lèvres. Celui de Lam aussi ! s'exclama t elle en riant.

Devant l'air renfrogné du Galadhrim, elle expliqua :

- Cela laissera peut être un peu de répit à mes deux frères ! Princesse est un titre que convoite la plupart des jeunes femmes en âge de se marier.

Génial ! Un nid d'Almarië en puissance, pensa Sorsha.

Meleth prit sa main et la tira en avant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le grand saut dans la cage aux lions… A peine eurent ils franchi la rosace que Meleth lui présenta un conseiller. Pendant qu'il faisait ses politesses aux princesses de Mirkwood, Sorsha vit Lam entrainé de son coté par Galadhon. La fin d'après midi ne fut qu'une suite de présentations. Les familles les plus anciennes, les conseillers, les artistes… Elle avait beau jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout, Sorsha ne parvenait pas a apercevoir Legolas.

- Il travaille avec mon père sur la colonie en Ithilien.

- Ah, rougit Sorsha, qui pensait sincèrement que personne ne verrait son petit manège.

Une question lui brulait les lèvres. Savait-il qu'elle était là ? Pourtant elle ne la posa pas. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt lorsqu'elle le croiserait.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent enfin toutes les deux, Meleth la mit en garde contre certaine personnes : des langues de vipères, le fan club de Legolas, celui de Galadhon, des conseillers obnubilés par leur propre personne…

Sorsha aimait bien Meleth. La jeune femme était douce, agréable et sympathique. Puis, elle était très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus et ses taches de rousseur.

- Oh regarde ! s'écria la sœur de Legolas. Voici la Reine de cette cour ! Naimi ! Belle comme le jour, mais mauvaise comme un serpent. Méfie-toi d'elle.

Sorsha déglutit. Mais comment les elfes faisaient pour être toute aussi belle, gracieuse ? Elle vit tous les conseillers s'affairer autour d'elle, chacun lui baisant la main. Elle riait d'un rire cristallin qui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Sorsha.

- Bon, elle aussi je la déteste, pensa t elle.

Soudain, Naimi posa son regard sur Sorsha et en deux enjambées fut sur elle, poussant volontairement Meleth.

- Notre princesse a donc enfin décidé de rendre visite à son peuple ! Nous n'espérions plus, Sorsha !

- De légers soucis à régler. Le truc habituel, tuer les méchants et sauver la Terre du Milieu ! Mais me voila ! railla t elle.

- Je suis impatiente de faire ta connaissance ! Nous nous verrons au dîner !

Sorsha apprit que Naimi faisait parti de l'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus prestigieuses d'Aradhrynd et que son père était le premier conseiller de Thranduil.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle est folle de Legolas ou de ton frère, c'est ca ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Oh comme ca, ca a juste l'air d'être une habitude ici.

Meleth fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que sa belle sœur voulait lui faire entendre.

- Naimi est prête à tout pour faire parti de la famille royale. Que ce soit Legolas ou Galadhon, le résultat est le même.

- Aucun des deux n'a cédé ? demanda Sorsha l'air de rien.

- Pas que je sache. Legolas n'a jamais vraiment aimé le caractère des elfes sylvestres, enfin, pas pour se marier. Alors, peut être que… Quant à Galadhon, il prend un malin plaisir à courtiser les amantes de Legolas, mais on ne lui a jamais connu une épouse potentielle. Mais Legolas est hors course désormais, il t'a toi !

- Et toi ? demanda t elle soudainement. Tu n'es pas mariée ?

- Non, balbutia t elle. Pas encore. Mais je suis amoureuse depuis longtemps, avoua t elle dans un clin d'œil. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous presser, le diner ne va pas tarder à être servi et Père a horreur que sa famille soit en retard. Allons-y vite !

* * *

Sorsha la suivit docilement, tout en se demandant où Galadhon avait bien pu embarquer Lam qui devait la maudire de l'avoir trainé ici. Elle remercia intérieurement Meleth de ne pas l'avoir harcelé de question sur son histoire avec Legolas. Mais, en fait, elle avait bien quelques éléments qu'elle devait savoir !

- Meleth, je…Enfin, il y a des choses que je dois savoir avant de me présenter au diner.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait la turlupiner à ce point.

- Eh bien en fait, voilà, je.. Tu… Il… Et…Enfin, que sais tu sur Legolas et moi ? Et que sait la Cour ?

- Tout le monde sait que l'esprit de Legolas a été pervertit par Almarië et qu'il t'a oublié. Mais tu es ici chez toi. Tu es toujours la femme de Legolas, et ne laisse jamais personne t'en faire douter. Tu sais, je suis contente que tu sois ici. Père se morfondait de voir son fils ainé nous revenir si ténébreux. Il y a tellement de tristesse et de mélancolie dans ses yeux en ce moment. Père m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Legolas aussi heureux qu'à Minas Tirith, à tes cotés. Il dit que tu as allumé une flamme dans le cœur de Legolas et qu'elle brille dans son regard.

Sorsha avait envie de pleurer. Elle voulait tant retrouver Legolas. Lui aussi avait allumé un brasier dans son cœur et elle se demandait vraiment comment elle pouvait encore vivre sans lui.

- Legolas va retrouver la mémoire ! Foi de Meleth, je te le promets !

Rassérénée par les paroles réconfortantes de sa nouvelle amie, elle tenta d'oublier ses craintes et c'est à ses côtés qu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle ou se tenait la majeur partie des repas, les visages n'étaient pas différents des jardins ou elles avaient passé la fin d'après midi. Le Roi Thranduil était là et a ses cotés, quelques conseillers que Sorsha n'avait pas encore vu. Ses premiers ministres en quelque sorte pensa t elle. Meleth lui désigna le père de Naimi. De toute façon, Sorsha n'eut pas besoin qu'elle le lui précise, sa sangsue de fille était scotchée à son bras et souriait à qui voulait bien la regarder.

Thranduil les aperçut et vint les voir. Il s'inquiéta du bien être de Sorsha, lui rappela qu'elle était ici chez elle et que sa venue à Aradhrynd était l'arc en ciel dans la tempête.

Elle rougit et murmura quelque remerciement.

Legolas n'était toujours pas là lorsque la Cour s'installa autour de la grande table, déjà chargés de mets succulents. Le roi présida la table, a sa gauche Galadhon, Meleth. A sa droite, un siège vide, sans doute celui de Legolas puis Sorsha et Lam. Les conversations allaient bon train, plus badines les unes que les autres. Seul Thranduil jetait des coups d'œil irrité vers la lourde porte enluminée. Enfin, elle s'ouvrit sur Legolas et Gimli qui bavardaient gaiement. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

- Je crois que l'on nous attendait mon ami !

- En effet Gimli. Dépêchons nous de prendre place.

Sorsha commençait à avoir très chaud. Legolas ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Ses mains tremblaient et seule la main de Lam sur sa cuisse lui permit de reprendre contenance. Legolas n'était plus qu'à deux pas.

- Pardonnez notre retard père ! J'en assume l'entière….

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge en avisant Sorsha. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Et Lam ? Il foudroya Gimli du regard qui affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Une petite envie de voir votre palais ». Bien sur. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait il pas pressenti !

Les explications viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait jouer son rôle devant la cour, sinon, les ragots iraient bon train. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Sorsha, prit doucement sa main :

- Bienvenue chez vous Sorsha ! Votre présence rend à ce palais l'éclat qu'il lui manquait !

Sorsha sourit timidement. A ses cotés, Lam paraissait blasé. Le repas continua comme il avait commençait, léger et convivial. L'ambiance était assez froide autour des proches du Roi. Legolas se sentait trahi et ne décrochait pas un mot ni un sourire à Sorsha. Cette dernière oscillait entre l'envie de fondre en larmes et de lui planter son couteau entre les deux omoplates. Meleth tentait de donnait le change et monopolisait presque toute la conversation. Thranduil lançait des regards exaspérés à son fils ainé. Il n'y avait que Gimli qui ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette, bien trop occupé à la vider.

Le calvaire du repas prit enfin fin, et Sorsha saisit l'occasion de se refugier dans sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de faire ses bagages et de quitter demain des l'aube ce palais maudit. Le roi exigea que Legolas la raccompagne à sa chambre. Aucun des deux n'osa répliquer et sans un mot ni un regard, ils se rendirent vers leurs appartements.

* * *

L'esprit de Sorsha était embrumé. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce comportement après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Après ce qu'il lui avait dit ! Quel mufle !

Legolas se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme était là. Elle ne serait pas venue sans invitation ou sans l'avoir informé. Etait Meleth ? Son père qui l'avait invité ? Pourquoi ? Espéraient ils vraiment qu'en la lui mettant sous les yeux il allait s'en souvenir ? Si c'était aussi simple… Il pensait suffisamment à elle sans qu'ils aient besoin de s'en mêler. Sans cesse se rappelait à lui sa dernière nuit à Minas Tirith. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir cédé à ses impulsions. Certes, elle en avait autant envie que lui, et il devait avouer qu'il recommencerait bien, mais… Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas la traiter n'importe comment ! Et puis, cette terrible vision dans le miroir de Galadriel…

Legolas soupira. Et Sorsha le prit pour elle.

- Je ne pensais pas vous incommoder autant, mais rassurez vous, je quitte Aradhrynd demain dés l'aube. Et je vais aussi prier pour que les Valars m'ôtent à moi aussi la mémoire !

- Ce n'est pas ca Demoiselle Sorsha. La situation est délicate, et personne ne m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, railla t elle, vous cachez votre joie, c'est ca ?

- Le mépris ne vous va pas !

- Oh contraire, il me va très bien ! Surtout quand le méprisé, c'est vous !

- Etiez vous aussi peste quand je vous ai rencontrée ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquait mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et avança d'un pas :

- Comment osez-vous ? Je ne suis pas la dernière de vos servantes pour que vous employiez ce ton là avec moi !

- Vous vous emportez Sorsha.

- Pour vous, ce sera Princesse ! Et je m'emporte si j'en ai envie ! cria t elle.

- N'ameutez pas toute la cour, je vous prie !

- Que j'ameute la Cour ! Par les Valars, non ! Elle se régalerait de savoir que vous passez vos nuits dans mon lit pour me fuir ensuite !

Rapide, l'elfe se jeta sur la jeune femme, et scella ses lèvres avec sa main droite, tandis que de l'autre, il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre et s'engouffrait dedans, y entrainant Sorsha avec lui.

Les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs et elle se débattait.

- Décidément, vous ne comprenez rien ! lâcha t il.

- Oh ? Et qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ?

Legolas se pinça l'arête de son nez et ferma les yeux. Sorsha ne savait plus trop quoi dire. La situation était d'un ridicule. Elle s'était un peu emportée. Elle ne détestait pas Legolas, enfin ce Legolas là. C'est juste que c'était un peu éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici en fait. C'était trop tôt, trop loin, trop tout !

- Je ne vous en veux pas de votre venue, même si vous m'aviez laissé un souvenir un peu plus sympathique que notre dernier dialogue.

La jeune femme rougit.

- De plus, continua t il, je suppose que mon père vous a invité à ce Bal qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

Sorsha hocha la tête.

- Ce que je vous propose mademoiselle, c'est que vous restiez à Aradhrynd jusqu'à ce fameux bal et que vous soyez ma cavalière. Cela nous laisse en plus six jours pour faire, enfin, refaire connaissance. Il y a plein de choses que je rêve de savoir.

Voyant la mine déconfite de Sorsha qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Enfin, si ma proposition vous déplait, je…

- Elle est parfaite !

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, soulagés l'un et l'autre de la conclusion de la joute verbale.

* * *

Legolas lui prit la main et proposa de la raccompagner à ses appartements. Elle accepta volontiers, apaisé comme jamais depuis si longtemps.

Devant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent. Legolas n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Sorsha avait le cœur qui battait à plus de mille.

- Dormez bien Sorsha. Faites de beaux rêves !

La jeune femme s'apprêta à répondre, mais sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Legolas se pencher vers elle et déposait un baiser dans son cou. Elle se contrôla pour ne pas se presser contre lui. Mais lorsque l'elfe fit remonter ses lèvres sur sa joue, sa mâchoire pour terminer sa course sur ses lèvres, elle ne put que lui rendre son baiser. Ils perdirent la notion du temps, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Un raclement de gorge discret, les ramena à la réalité et choqués autant que surpris ils se séparent.

En face d'eux, Meleth affichait un sourire radieux, tandis que Lam fusillait Legolas du regard.

Blessé dans son amour propre, Lam marmonna un « bonne nuit » et claqua la porte. Sorsha se sentant rouge pivoine, leur souhaita également une bonne nuit et se retira dans sa chambre.

* * *

Legolas prit sa jeune sœur par l'épaule et l'entraina avec lui dans ses appartements.

- Dis donc mon frère, tu nous as bien caché ton jeu ! tu faisais quoi avec Sorsha là, hummm ?

- Moque-toi sœur indigne ! En réalité, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !

- Ben tu as eu envie de l'embrasser et tu l'as fait ! se moqua t elle.

- Je ne suis pas maitre de moi quand on est ensemble ! J'ai un besoin impérieux de la savoir à moi, contre moi !

- Ah, ca! commenta Meleth, Ça s'appelle l'Amour !

* * *

Alors? :)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser, cette fanfiction dure plus longtemps que prévu et je vous avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à la finir… je me suis hasardé sur un chemin sacrément sinueux en rendant Legolas amnésique…

La fin approche. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Donc si vous avez des choses à me dire, c'est maintenant ! mdr!

Je vous laisse lire! A bientôt

* * *

Sorsha se laissa tomber sur son lit, les jambes pantelantes. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, encore chaudes du baiser de Legolas.

Ce type va me rendre folle... pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, la fuyait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il flirter. C'était quoi ce baiser? Elle était si faible face à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre! Elle savait pertinemment que cela ne devrait pas se passer comme ça... pas comme ça!

Et pourtant, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que Meleth et Lam interrompent leur baiser.

Elle se redressa soudainement: Lam! Par les Valars, il ne doit pas être content... Il était amoureux d'elle... Un amour à sens unique. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu elle aussi tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais il y avait Legolas. Legolas et sa grâce, Legolas et son courage, le beau Legolas, celui qui la protégeait, celui qui tendait vers l'humain quand il était avec elle. Legolas, son prince elfique.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement. Meleth sortait de la chambre de Legolas. Elle attendit patiemment quelque secondes, puis se glissa furtivement dans la chambre de Lam. Ce dernier était accoudé sur la table, la tête penchée du côté gauche. Il était de dos.

- Qu'y a t il Sorsha?

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je voulais juste te dire pardon. Je ne voulais pas que tu me surprennes dans cette situation avec Legolas.

- Cela arrivera encore Sorsha, tu le sais bien. Ce ne sera pas la peine de t'excuser à chaque fois.

Son frère était incisif. Mais quoi de plus normal? Elle lui souhaita alors une bonne nuit, et allait se retirer. Soudain, l'elfe ferma la porte qu'elle ouvrait, et la colla contre le mur. Elle sentait son haleine chaude sur son visage. Les deux mains formaient un barrage autour de sa tête. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Lam, gémit elle, mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Je vais t'oublier Sorsha. Je ne veux plus jamais te regarder autrement que comme ma sœur.

- Mais...

- Cela ne changera rien entre nous. On gardera notre complicité, je serais toujours là pour toi, mais, je vais vivre. Je t'ai attendu, tu as eu le choix, mais même dans mes bras, même quand ce sont mes lèvres contre les tiennes, tu penses à lui. Encore et toujours. Quand tu es avec lui, je n'existe plus. Et c'est normal. Seulement, je veux ressentir cela moi aussi! A partir de maintenant, Sorsha, je t'aime comme une sœur, comme ma sœur.

- Je t'aime comme un frère Lam!

Il lui ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil, Sorsha le serra fort contre elle.

- Merci...

Il lui caressa la joue et sourit doucement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sorsha s'endormit sereine. Le voile sur son cœur se dissipait peu à peu. Bientôt, aucun nuage n'y logerait.

Lam soupira sur son lit, fier de lui, de son geste, de ses paroles. Ce serait dur les premiers temps, mais plus jamais il ne se mettrait des barrières tout seul. Car en aimant Sorsha comme un déraisonné, ne tournait il pas le dos au bonheur? Désormais, il était prêt à lui donner la main.

* * *

- Sorsha? Sorsha? Vous êtes debout?

La jeune femme leva la tête de l'oreiller et répondit intérieurement: NON. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour le crier, alors elle enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre les coups sur la porte et la voix qui devenait de plus en plus stridente.

Meleth entra sans plus attendre, Peu lui importait en vérité la réponse de Sorsha.

- Tu dors? Demanda-t-elle en secouant l'oreiller sous lequel s'était réfugiée la jeune femme.

- OUI! Et laisse-moi continuer!

- Tu rêves! Le soleil est déjà haut.

- M'en fiche comme de ma première tétine!

- La journée promet d'être très belle! On va aller se promener avec mes frères! Et le tien aussi bien sûr! Tu aimes monter à cheval? De toute façon, pour visiter Mirkwood, c'est la meilleure façon! Il y a tellement de lieux enchanteurs depuis que la Forêt reverdit ! Tu sais, j'ai cru que cela n'arriverait jamais mais…

- MELETH! Rugit Sorsha, surgissant de sous l'oreiller, les yeux endormis, les cheveux dans tous les sens, je me lève! Mais par pitié, tais-toi!

La sœur de Legolas en resta bouche bée. Sorsha, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, prit sa tête entre ses mains:

- Non, mais sans déc'! Qu'est-ce que tu parles pour une elfe!

L'elfe en question rougit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait... Et pourtant elle ne savait pas d'où elle tenait cette inclination. Les elfes étaient réservés, mais elle était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Elle parlait tout le temps.

Depuis la salle d'eau d'où elle terminait ses ablutions matinales, Sorsha interrogea Meleth, qui n'osait plus décrocher un mot.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce programme qui vaut la peine que tu me réveilles aux aurores?

- Tu as une drôle de conception de l'aube, il est presque dix heures!

- C'est ce que je dis, tu as gâché ma grasse matinée!

Meleth passa outre ces considération temporelles et lui apprit qu'hier soir Legolas lui avait demandé d'organiser une promenade. Il en ferait parti, tout comme Lam, Galadhon, toi et moi. Nous allons vous faire visiter Mirkwood.

Tandis qu'elle terminait d'attacher sa ceinture, la jeune femme sourit. La journée allait être merveilleuse. Elle allait passer du temps avec Legolas! Et en plus, c'était lui qui l'avait demandé!

Arrivées devant les écuries, Sorsha fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que quatre chevaux? Lam et Galadhon les saluèrent. Ce dernier attacha un panier à la selle de son cheval. Le repas du midi sans doute. Mais elle avait beau guetter, Legolas n'arrivait pas. A sa place, ce fut Gimli qui débarqua.

- Legolas est retenu pour la journée. Il ne pourra pas faire la promenade avec vous. Alors je me joins avec vous.

Sorsha réprima la bouffé de tristesse qui l'envahissait.

- Gimli, avant de vous envoyer comme remplaçant, Legolas a-t-il précisé qu'on allait visiter la forêt?

Vu le visage décomposé du nain, Legolas n'avait visiblement pas évoqué l'activité principale de la journée.

- Trop tard Gimli! Vous avez promis!

- Bien sûr! Pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas visiter une forêt pleine d'arbres avec vous?

Le bois des Vertesfeuilles était sublime. On aurait dit que les feuilles intensifiaient leurs couleurs sous leur passage, que le soleil perçait sous les feuillages, que les oiseaux chantaient toujours plus mélodieusement.

Galadhon dévisageait Sorsha.

- Quel âge avait vous?

- Je viens de faire vingt-cinq ans, pourquoi?

- Et vous êtes humaine?

- Oui, mon séjour sur Terre a effacé toutes mes facultés elfiques que j'aurais dû tenir de Galadriel, ma mère.

- Mais vous avez conservé sa beauté!

- Oui, ajouta Gimli, et le goût pour les elfes!

Il ricana, fier de son intervention.

- Très fin Gimli! Heureusement aussi que je n'ai pas gardé l'aversion des elfes pour les nains, hum?

Il maugréa quelque chose du genre: " C'est eux qui ont commencé!" et alluma sa pipe pour donnait le change.

Devant eux, Lam et Meleth riaient aux éclats. Sorsha fut contente. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire. Un vrai rire. Galadriel avait raison, son séjour ici lui ferait du bien!

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et il se passa dans la joie la plus simple. Assis près de la rivière, le cadre était idyllique. Tout le monde était gai. Meleth avait les yeux qui pétillaient. L'air était tiède et Galadhon leur offrit même une chanson. Mais la mélancolie surprit Sorsha. Hier, Legolas et elle avait fait un deal, et il venait d'en gâcher la première partie en n'étant pas là.

- Ca va Sorsha ? demanda lam en prenant la main de sa sœur. Tu as l'air si triste tout à coup!

- Pardonnes moi. Un moment d'absence.

Ils rentrèrent au Palais sur les coups de dix-sept heures, Sorsha ne vit pas Legolas avant le diner, et il ne lui adressa que les formalités de politesse. Ce soir-là, il ne prit même pas la peine de la raccompagner a sa chambre et en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins, elle le vit bras dessus bras dessous avec Naimi. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler et ferma précipitamment les rideaux. Se jetant sur son lit, elle pleura de rage. Alors, c'était donc ça? Il préférait passer son temps avec une elfe?

Puis, se calmant, elle se dit qu'il y avait certainement une explication, et qu'elle le verrait demain.

Le doute dans le cœur, elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Les trois jours qui les séparer du Bal passèrent très rapidement, Meleth les occupant constamment. L'esprit de Sorsha était agité. Depuis leur baiser, leur dispute et leur deal, elle n'avait pas revu Legolas, Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi? Que se passait-il?

En sortant de sa chambre, elle tomba sur Thranduil:

- Faisons quelques pas, voulez-vous?

- Avec plaisir, votre majesté.

Il la conduisit dans les jardins. Apres de longues minutes de silence, il prit enfin la parole:

- Je sens mon fils plein de rage et de colère. Vous êtes-vous disputés?

- Non, Sire.

- Cependant vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés?

- Nous n'avons jamais été fâchés...

- Et ses souvenirs?

- Je n'en sais rien pour tout vous dire. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole en privé depuis le soir de mon arrivée.

- Oh? Vraiment?

- Si vous voulez des renseignements, demandez plutôt à Naimi!

- Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Elle est de très bons conseils. Ils passent leur journée ensemble depuis quelque jours. Je suis sure qu'elle va l'aider à retrouver la mémoire!

Oui, ou à prendre ma place, pensa amèrement Sorsha en se rapellant les paroles de Meleth sur la jeune femme.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle quitta en courant les jardins. Les yeux embrumés, elle fonça sur Lam qui arrivait.

- Mais? Tu pleures? Qu'y a-t-il?

- R...Rien, ne t'inquiète pas!

- J'allais rejoindre Meleth, mais je vais te tenir compagnie!

Il referma la porte de la chambre.

- Va rejoindre Meleth. Je veux être seule.

- Tu es sure?

- Certaine. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta journée!

- A te voir dans cette état, elle l'est déjà!

Il sortit à contre cœur. Mais une idée avait germé dans la tête à Sorsha. C'était ce soir qu'avait lieu le Bal. Ce soir, elle quitterait cette maudite forêt, et inaugurerai le divorce en Terre du Milieu. Elle alla voir les couturières et passa l'après-midi à essayer et modifier la robe qu'elle porterait ce soir. On se souviendrait d'elle et de son départ coup d'éclat!

Melteh vint la chercher pour le thé, toute excitée.

- Allez, dis-moi! Qu'as-tu?

- Lam m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour le bal de ce soir!

- Mais tu n'avais pas de cavalier?

- Non, je les ai tous repoussé! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne me demande jamais!

Sorsha sourit. Lam était en train de succomber au charme de la pétillante Meleth! C'était une bonne nouvelle! Ils devraient être heureux! Les elfes se comprennent! De vilaines pensée l'assaillir tandis qu'elle projeter l'ombre de son couple avec Legolas.

Legolas passera te chercher à ta chambre vers dix-neuf heures, afin que vous vous rendiez ensemble à la salle des Glaces. Vous devez ouvrir le Bal ensemble.

- Hein?

- Oui, il m'a demandé de te prévenir.

- Il t'a demandé de me prévenir?

- Cela t'étonne?

- Euh... Non... Bon, je vais me préparer! A ce soir!

Les questions bouillaient dans la tête de Sorsha. Vraiment, avant la fin de la soirée elle serait complétement folle. Legolas était bipolaire. Elle ne voyait que ça! Ou alors, Almarië avait oublié de préciser qu'elle l'avait rendu bête et méchant...

* * *

Elle se maquilla, se coiffa et revêtit la robe qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi à confectionner. Enfin, que les couturières avaient exécuté sous ses ordres...

C'était un robe dos nu, gris argenté, fendu jusqu'en haut de la cuisse gauche. Elle chaussa ses Louboutins et se regarda satisfaite dans le miroir. On toqua à la porte. Si c'était Legolas, il avait plus d'une demi-heure d'avance.

- Entrez!

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous dérange?

- Non, j'ai rarement le plaisir de vous voir malgré votre belle promesse! Comment vous aviez dit déjà? Ah oui! "Il y a plein de chose que je rêve de savoir!" En fait, c'était les secrets de Naimi, hein? Attaqua Sorsha, cachant sa surprise de voir Legolas si tôt.

Naimi?

Oui, votre père m'a dit qu'elle vous comprenait mieux que personne et que vous passiez vos journées ensemble! Tandis que moi, vous me fuyez!

- Je ne vous fuis pas, mais je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi !

- Me fichez de vous? Non, mais sans blague?

- Je vous ai vu sortir de la chambre de Lam. Et depuis mon retour, j'ai bien observé la façon dont il vous regarde, comment vous vous refugiez vers lui quand quelque chose vous accable!

- Lam est mon frère!

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot! Je sais tout! Gimli m'a tout raconté!

- VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DU TOUT! VOUS ETES UN IDIOT! DEPUIS QUAND LES NAINS ONT LA SCIENCE INFUSE?

Rouge de colère, elle lui lança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main à la figure. Agile, Legolas évita la brosse, puis le vase, le rouge à lèvre.

Un peu calmée par la violence de son geste, qui venait d'évacuer la colère accumulée depuis des jours, elle demanda:

- Lam est mon frère. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien. Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas été là... Mais je vous ai épousé et j'ai juré fidélité, moi. Fin de l'histoire. Je pars dès ce soir pour Minas Tirith. A la fin du bal, j'annonce la fin de notre mariage. Vous pourrez donc épouser Naimi, Almarië ou qui vous voulez en seconde noces, je m'en balance!

- Naimi et moi avons grandi ensemble. Je la considère comme une sœur, comme une amie précieuse. En ce moment, elle essaye de me faire retrouver la mémoire par des exercices que lui a appris sa mère, pour entrer en contact avec notre âme.

- Mais Meleth...

Meleth la déteste depuis qu'elle lui a volé un amoureux. Cela fait plus de deux cent ans. Vous connaissez les conflits féminins, non?

- Euh...

- Apprenez à vous renseigner avant de juger!

- Mais c'est valable pour vous aussi! Cracha-t-elle piqué au vif.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour se donner une contenance, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton. Legolas, la regarda, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres:

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça?

- Pardon?

- Oui, je veux dire, vous vous emportez toujours autant?

- Oh parce qu'il n'y a pas de quoi?

- Vous voyez, vous continuez!

- Legolas, vous me tapez sur le système!

L'elfe commença à rire. Discrètement d'abord, puis de vive voix.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle vous? Parce que moi j'ai un peu de mal à voir la cause de votre hilarité! Oh puis arrêtez de rire! C'est agaçant à la fin!

- Pardonnez-moi Sorsha! Mais si vous voyez votre tête! On dirait une enfant de cinq ans qui ferait son caprice!

- Ah ah ah! Je suis morte de rire!

- Il s'approcha d'elle, saisit sa mains, et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir dit, mais vous êtes ravissante !

Sorsha lui sourit, tout en gardant son air boudeur.

- Nous devrions nous rendre dans la salle des Glaces, sinon, nous serons en retard, continua-t-il, enfin, si vous voulez toujours de moi comme cavalier…

Pour toute réponse, elle glissa son bras sous le sien et avança vers la porte.

* * *

Le Bal fut une pure merveille. Tant au niveau de la musique, de la danse, des attentions des invités… Sorsha dansa avec Legolas, évidemment, mais également avec Lam, Galadhon, Gimli et même Thranduil ! La soirée ne fut qu'une succession d'éclat de rire, de vin, de danse…

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur son lit, Sorsha ne sentait plus ses jambes et ses pieds n'étaient qu'une plaie béante. Non, mais qu'elle idée de danser toute la nuit avec des Louboutin… La tête lui tournait légèrement, et c'est les yeux plein d'étoiles qu'elle s'endormit, sans prendre la peine de se glisser sous les draps.

* * *

Comme promis, les jours suivants, Legolas et elle passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils appréciaient ces moments, mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils étaient douloureux. Les souvenirs de Legolas ne revenaient toujours pas. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal de croiser le regard de Sorsha. Bien sûr qu'il était en train de retomber amoureux d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle lui plaisait énormément, mais le fait de n'avoir aucun souvenir de leur histoire le rongeait. Que se passerait-il s'il ne retrouver jamais ses souvenirs ? Sorsha lui avait bien raconté la Guerre de l'Anneaux, Caradhras, la Moria, l'attaque des Nazguls, le combat de la Porte Noire, le Tatsu… Mais c'était comme lire un livre sur les chevaux sans jamais chevaucher…Il manquait quelque chose…

Sorsha voyait bien que Legolas se faisait dévorer petit à petit par cette absence. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle rester ? Devait-elle partir, lui rendant sa vie ? La plaie dans son cœur grossissait de jour en jour, car si elle se rendait compte que Legolas était prêt à retomber amoureux d'elle, est ce que ce n'était pas elle qui le lui imposait ?

N'était-elle pas en train de voler sa vie, car il lui rester à elle quelques souvenirs d'une histoire qui somme toute n'avait duré qu'un peu plus d'une année ? Alors qu'il avait l'éternité devant lui.

Le séjour de Sorsha et de Lam s'éternisait. Déjà un mois qu'ils séjournaient à Mirkwood. Gimli était reparti vers les siens, promettant à Sorsha de revenir à Minas Tirith d'ici deux ou trois mois. La passion de Lam et de Meleth éblouissait jour après jour. On murmurait même que le mariage ne tarderait plus à sceller cette union.

Galadriel savait ce qu'elle faisait en envoyant Lam avec Sorsha. Elle y avait vu le bonheur de son fils, lui qui frôler depuis si longtemps le désespoir…

Lorsque Meleth avait raconté à Sorsha qu'elle aimait Lam depuis des années, elle lui demanda des explications supplémentaires et apprit ainsi, que depuis qu'elle était toute petite fille, depuis qu'elle avait vu Lam lors d'une réunion royale entre leurs parents, il y a plus de 400 ans Meleth aimait Lam de tout son cœur.

* * *

Un matin, alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement avec le chant des oiseaux et la lumière du Soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, Sorsha eut un choc.

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Cela ne se peut ! Oh non ! Mais comment n'y ai-je pas fait plus attention que cela… Pourtant, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais les signe étaient là : son irritabilité, le fait qu'elle ne puisse rien avaler le matin alors qu'avant elle dévalisait les boulangeries. Maintenant qu'elle y prenait garde, même son corps avait commencé à changer…

Il y a un an, elle aurait hurlé de joie. Là, recroquevillée dans son lit, les genoux remonté sur les poitrines, les bras autour de ses jambes, elle sanglotait. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à pleurer, mais ce qu'elle devait faire lui apparut aussi limpide que si elle ne s'était pas poser ces questions des milliers de fois.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle force Legolas à rester avec elle pour la simple raison qu'elle portait son fils. Jamais !

Elle quitterait Mirkwood ce soir. Elle laisserait une lettre à Legolas lui disant qu'elle repartait dans son monde et qu'elle le déliait de ses serments. Puis elle irait trouver Elrond. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Elrond ne pourrait pas la renvoyer sur Terre, alors, aux yeux du monde, pour la vie entière, elle disparaitrait.

Elle inspira un grand coup et sorti de son lit. La journée passa lentement. Si lentement que les secondes lui semblait des minutes, et les minutes des heures …

Lors du dîner, elle fit mentalement ses adieux à ceux qui lui était chers : Lam, Meleth, Thranduil , Legolas.

Comme tous les soirs, Legolas la raccompagna devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Je vous ai trouvé bien silencieuse ce soir !

- J'avais mal à la tête. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux, mentit elle.

Il releva doucement son menton du bout de son index, la forçant à lever les yeux sur lui. Il tenta de sonder son regard quelque seconde mais Sorsha se protégea en l'embrassant. C'était leur baiser d'adieu. Demain matin, quand il lirait la lettre qu'elle allait lui écrire, elle serait morte dans son esprit.

- Bonne nuit, Prince Legolas !

- Faites de beaux rêves Sorsha !

Elle se jeta sur son lit, pleurant silencieusement pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne. Puis elle prit du papier et une plume dans le tiroir du petit bureau et laissa ses derniers mots pour Legolas :

_**Legolas,**_

_**Après de nombreuses réflexions sur l'avenir qui pouvait être le nôtre, j'ai décidé de regagner mon monde. C'est la meilleure solution, pour toi comme pour moi. On s'éloigne jour après jour, et nous nous rendons tristes.**_

_**Vis heureux,**_

_**Sorsha**_

Le ton était sec. Elle ne voulait pas d'épanchements d'aucune sorte. Legolas devait l'oublier. Il ne devait surtout pas la chercher.

Elle posa la lettre bien en évidence sur son lit, et changea de tenue. Elle quitta sa belle robe pour enfiler une chemise, un corselet, un pantalon bouffant et ses bottes elfiques. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux couleur ébène et les dissimula dans sa chemise. Elle masqua son visage d'un foulard de soie noire et sa tête d'un chapeau. Elle ajusta ses mitaines, et saisit un sac de voyage ou elle glissa quelque changes ainsi qu'un petit savon et sa brosse. Elle y jeta aussi deux pommes qui trônaient dans la panière de fruit que les servantes mettaient à sa disposition.

Si tout se passait bien, Si Legolas persistait à la chercher, il se dirigerait vers la Lorien et non vers Fondcombe. Elle y serait assez rapidement d'après la carte qu'elle avait consulté en douce cette après-midi. Elle glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon le croquis sommaire de la carte en question qu'elle avait reproduit cette après-midi.

Pour plus de sureté, elle passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Du premier étage, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Elle enjamba la balustrade et se jeta dans le vide. Par chance, elle se réceptionna bien, sans se faire mal et courut vers les écuries où elle sella Eorl.

Sans un regard vers le palais, sans éveiller l'attention de personne, elle quitta les bois de Mirkwood et la vie de Legolas Vertefeuille pour n'y revenir _jamais_.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Et voici, comme promis la suite et fin des aventures de Sorsha en Terre du Milieu. On se retrouve en bas ! ;)_**

* * *

Sorsha venait d'arriver à Fondcombe. Sale, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues barrées des larmes qu'elle n'avait cessé de verser, les yeux rougis, affamée, elle faisait peine à voir.

Les elfes qui l'accueillir ne la reconnurent même pas. Lorsqu'elle demanda à voir Elrond, ils ne purent refuser. Dans un petit salon, seul, Elrond lisait. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Put*** d'hormones !

Elrond se leva précipitamment et la fit asseoir, tout en ordonnant à l'elfe de lui amenait de l'eau et un repas.

Une fois seuls, il s'agenouilla devant Sorsha :

- Que se passe-t-il Sorsha ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être à Mirkwood ! Legolas sait-il que…

- NON ! hurla-t-elle. Il ne doit pas savoir, jamais ! Personne ne doit savoir ! S'il vous plait Elrond !

Le semi Elfe ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune femme et tenta d'en savoir un peu plus avant d'accéder à sa requête.

- Pourquoi avait vous quitté Mirkwood ? Que s'y est-il passé ?

Sorsha leva ses grands yeux verts plein de larmes vers Elrond :

- Je suis enceinte. J'attends un enfant.

- Leg…Legolas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Alors il a retrouvé ses souvenirs ?

- Non, Elrond. C'est pour cela que je fuis. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je ne veux pas vivre avec lui pour la simple raison que je porte son enfant.

- Mais, Sorsha, je ne vous comprends pas ! Legolas vous aime !

- Non. Pas lui. Il ne se souvient pas de moi. Le Legolas d'il y a un an, oui, m'aimait surement. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime car on lui a raconté que j'étais sa femme et qu'il était amoureux de moi ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

- Qu'avait vous décidé de faire alors ? Avait vous prévenu Aragorn ? Ou Arwen ? Galadriel peut être ?

- Personne. Ils doivent tous croire que je suis morte, ou que vous m'avez renvoyé sur Terre.

- Je ne peux faire cela, vous le savez bien !

- Alors, pour tous, je serais morte. Je vous en supplie Elrond, permettez-moi de me cacher ici ! Le temps de mettre au monde mon enfant, puis je partirais, je ne vous causerais aucun souci !

A ce moment-là, un elfe pénétra dans la pièce.

- Un envoyé de Mirkwood tient à vous rencontrer ! Il détient un message urgent de Thranduil et de son fils, Legolas.

A ces mots, Sorsha, alla se cacher sous le sofa et rabattit les voilages. L'elfe sylvestre entra. Elrond se leva pour l'accueillir :

- Maë Govannen, mon ami ! Souhaitez-vous un peu d'eau ?

- Volontiers, seigneur Elrond.

Après s'être désaltérer, l'homme sorti de sa veste un pli marqué du sceau de Mirkwood. Le seigneur d'Imladris, le décacheta et le lut rapidement.

Au moment où il allait répondre, Sorsha ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts. Sa vie dépendait de lui. Ce qu'il allait faire ou dire, allait changer son existence toute entière.

- Dites au Prince Legolas et au roi Thranduil, que nous n'avons pas vu Sorsha. Si elle est passée par Fondcombe, elle n'a pas daigné s'y arrêter. Néanmoins je vais envoyer mes hommes vérifier les alentours. Faites savoir à Legolas, que je suis de tout cœur avec lui. Qu'il ne manque pas de me donner des nouvelles.

Dans sa cachette, l'ancienne princesse de Mirkwood, posa les mains sur son ventre et se relaxa pour la première fois depuis cinq jours. L'homme partit à sa recherche, Elrond envoya quelques hommes avec lui, pour la forme et Sorsha sortit enfin de sa cachette :

- Merci ! Merci de tout mon cœur !

- Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais à présent, il est trop tard pour reculer. Souhaitez-vous prévenir Aragorn ?

- Non, vous excepté, pour la Terre du Milieu, j'ai disparu.

- Bien. Si tel est votre souhait. J'espère simplement que vous ne le regretterez pas. Vous pourrez rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. Je vais ordonnez que l'on vous prépare une chambre.

La jeune femme sourit, les mains posées sur son ventre. Elle regardait par la véranda. Elle venait de quitter tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous les lieux qu'elle avait connus. Elle venait de s'enterrer vivante. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait vivante et sereine. Legolas allait retrouver sa quiétude, d'ici quelques temps, il ne se souviendrait plus d'elle et il serait heureux. C'était tout ce qu'il lui importait. Elle préférait s'en séparer plutôt que de passer le reste de sa vie avec une ombre.

- Au fait Sorsha…

- Sorsha n'existe plus. Appelez-moi Vlana désormais.

Vlana ?

- Oui, c'est une héroïne d'un livre que j'ai lu sur Terre. Une jeune femme qui… non, rien…

- Dites-moi Vlana, pour quand dois-je demander à notre menuisier de construire un berceau ?

La nouvelle Vlana resta interdite. Elle n'avait pas encore songé, qu'il lui faudrait plein de choses pour la naissance du bébé. Elle calcula rapidement et répondit qu'elle devait être enceinte de deux mois.

- Je vais vous présenter à Vairë. Elle attend également son premier enfant.

Epuisée par tous ces évènements, Sorsha bailla et elle fut menée à sa chambre d'où elle ne sortit que dix-huit heure plus tard. Elle avait du sommeil à rattraper. Sa course avait été longue et éprouvante.

* * *

_**3 ans plus tard, Fondcombe.**_

- Ambre ? Tristan ? Où vous êtes-vous cachés ? Allez ! Montrez-vous ! C'est l'heure du bain ! Ne me faites pas attendre !

Vlana parcourut encore les jardins et découvrit Elrond, un enfant sur chaque genou, en train de leur lire une histoire. De loin, elle reconnut l'un des livres qu'elle avait fabriqué lors de sa grossesse. Elle avait écrit les contes de son enfance, puisque ces histoires n'existaient pas en Terre du Milieu. Ainsi, trônaient dans la chambre de ses jumeaux les contes de Grimm, Andersen ou encore Perrault.

- Ambre et Tristan ! Vous n'êtes pas là ou vous devriez !

- Mais papy Elrond…

- Tututut ! Pas de mais ! Filez dans votre chambre ! J'arrive vous baigner !

Elle regarda son fils et sa fille partir main dans la main. Ambre était blonde, avec les yeux verts de sa mère, Tristan, était brun comme l'ébène et possédait les yeux de son père. Ils avaient hérité des oreilles de leur père, et de cette grâce qui était propre aux elfes. C'était des semi elfes.

- Tu nous as fait un merveilleux cadeau tu sais Sor… Vlana, en restant ici !

- C'est vous le cadeau Elrond !

- Tu sais, je ne vois pas Eldarion aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais, et je considère tes enfants comme lui !

- Je sais ! Vous êtes leur grand-père ! dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Je vous rejoins pour le diner ! A tout à l'heure !

* * *

Vlana baigna ses enfants et les vêtit pour la nuit. Tandis qu'elle peignait les cheveux d'Ambre, Tristan jouait avec un petit cheval de bois.

- C'est Gripoil Maman ! Le seigneur de tous les chevaux Mearas! C'est papy Elrond qui me l'a dit !

Un souvenir surgit dans l'esprit de Sorsha : « On raconte que tous les chevaux ont été créés à l'image de Nahar, la monture d'Oromë, et que les Mearas étaient les seuls descendants en droite ligne de Nahar. Les Rohirrims vénèrent ces chevaux. Leur robe est blanche ou argentée. Ils sont les plus grands et les plus rapides des chevaux qui n'aient jamais foulé cette terre. On raconte que leur intelligence et leur sagesse sont telles qu'ils peuvent comprendre aisément le langage des Hommes »

C'était Legolas qui avait prononcé ces mots, peu avant de se rendre à Edoras.

- M'man ! Tu m'écoutes !

- Oui mon cœur !

- Alors c'est vrai, tu l'as déjà vu Gripoil ?

- Oui c'est vrai !

- Wahoou ! Et je pourrais le voir aussi ?

- Un jour, peut-être.

- Et moi aussi je pourrais ? renchérit Ambre, qui ne voulait pas que son frère fasse une chose intéressante et pas elle.

- Si vous êtes sage, je vous emmènerais peut être le voir !

- Trop bien !

- Mais c'est l'heure d'aller diner maintenant ! Dit-elle en terminant de natter les cheveux dorés d'Ambre.

* * *

Vlana se recoiffa, et tout en portant ses deux enfants, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elrond l'accueillit :

- Vlana ! Te voilà ! je te présente Fingolfin, le nouvel échanson du seigneur Thranduil.

- Je suis enchantée, dit-elle en souriant et en esquissant une petite révérence, bien malhabile du fait qu'elle portait toujours Ambre et Tristan.

Elle s'éloigna le souffle court. Son cœur battait plus vite et ses mains tremblaient :

- Pourquoi tu as peur maman ? demanda Ambre.

- Je n'ai pas peur ma chérie ! Allons-nous installer pour diner !

Comme chaque soir, elle s'installa à la gauche d'Elrond, Ambre et Tristan a ses coté. Elle vida son verre de vin d'un trait. Le seigneur d'Imladris s'assit, avec à sa droite son invité. Le diner fut servi, Vlana n'avait pas faim. Elle douta d'avoir faim un jour à nouveau tant elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Que faisait cet homme ici ?

Quand elle était partie, Legolas avait fait fouiller toute la Terre du Milieu avec l'aide d'Aragorn, de Faramir et de tous ceux qui pouvait l'aider. Mais il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Désormais, elle s'appelait Vlana. Seul Elrond, Galadriel et les elfes de Foncombe présent il y a trois ans et qui promirent de garder le secret, étaient au courant.

Elle n'avait plus jamais vu ses amis, ni sa famille. Pour tous, elle était morte, tuée par quelque orque ou troll pendant sa fuite. Elle avait organisé sa mort en laissant des affaires et quelques cheveux sur une route qui conduisait vers Minas Tirith. On l'avait enterré dans les bois de Mirkwood. C'était un très beau mausolée, lui avait rapporté Elrond, qui avait assisté à la cérémonie. Il lui avait également rapporté le chagrin d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, des hobbits qui avaient fait le voyage pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, de Gandalf, Gimli, Eowyn, de tous ceux qu'elle avait connu.

Depuis, elle se cachait lorsque Arwen, Gandalf venaient séjourner à Fondcombe.

La présence de cet homme l'intriguait. Enfin, une des elfes de Fondcombe posa la question :

- Comment se porte Mirkwood, seigneur Fingolfin ?

- Fort bien ! Et je suis ici pour vous porter moi-même sur l'ordre du roi, la grande nouvelle ! Le Prince se marie ! Vous êtes évidemment tous convier aux noces !

Le sang de Sorsha se glaça dans ses veines. Elle lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main qui éclata par terre en mille morceaux. Elle crût que son cœur faisait la même chose.

- Je suis confuse ! Pardonnez-moi ! Quelle maladroite !

Elle se baissa pour ramasser les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol :

- Aie !

Une goutte de sang perla au bout de son index.

- PAPY ELROOOND ! Maman elle saigne ! hurlèrent Ambre et Tristan en chœur, les larmes aux yeux.

Sorsha vit que Fingolfin avait tiqué à ces paroles et jeta un regard discret vers Elrond.

- Ce n'est rien mes trésors ! Regardez, c'est presque guéri ! Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir interrompu Seigneur Fingolfin ! Quand aura lieu les noces ?

- Ce n'est rien, Dame, euh…Vlana, c'est bien cela ? Elle acquiesça. Les noces auront donc lieu à l'automne.

- Le Prince Legolas reprend donc enfin épouse après ce terrible drame, murmura une elfe dans l'assemblée. Elle ne connaissait Sorsha que sous l'identité de Vlana.

- Le prince Legolas ? Non, voyons ! Le prince Galadhon !

L'air entra à nouveau dans les poumons de Sorsha. Décidément, son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ce soir. Elle se gronda intérieurement d'avoir eu ces réactions, alors qu'en quittant le palais de Mirkwood trois ans auparavant, elle savait que c'était inévitable. Et même, qu'elle avait souhaité que Legolas se remarie et sois heureux.

A la fin du repas, Fingolfin donna la lettre d'invitation à Elrond et se retira pour se reposer, car il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Il devait à présent se rendre en Lorien. Il remercia Elrond et s'approcha de Sorsha. Il lui prit la main, y déposa un baiser :

- Dame Vlana, ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Vos enfants sont adorables !

- Merci ! répondit elle, en inclinant la tête.

- Vous féliciterez leur père !

- Il n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde, mon seigneur !

- Je suis confus.

- Il ne faut pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Sorsha ne fut vraiment soulagée que lorsqu'elle vit l'échanson du roi Thranduil franchir les portes de Fondcombe.

- Croyez-vous qu'il sache qui je suis ? Croyez-vous qu'il a compris quelque chose ?

- Ne vous faite pas de souci Sorsha. Vous êtes morte il y a trois ans. On ne vous cherche plus.

* * *

Fingolfin ne se rendit pas dans les bois de la Dame Blanche comme prévu. Il rentra à Aradhryn. Il se passait quelque chose à Fondcombe. Il avait senti un mystère autour de cette femme. Trop de mystère. Et Elrond la couvrait. Une jeune humaine, brune, mère de deux enfants de deux ans et demis maximum, à l'ascendance elfique évidente. Et cet étrange collier autour du cou de la fillette. Cette bague ressemblait tant à celle que l'épouse de Thranduil portait. Et si, si c'était elle ? Elle ressemblait étrangement au portrait qui trônait au-dessus du lit du Prince Legolas. Mais elle était censée être morte. Alors, que faisait-elle à Fondcombe ?

Fingolfin se souvenait très bien. Lui comme tant d'autres elfes sylvestres avaient été envoyé à la recherche de la femme de Legolas dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. On avait juste retrouvé des vêtements, du sang, quelques cheveux et des traces de lutte. On n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps.

* * *

Après quelque jours de chevauché, Fingolfin aperçu enfin Aradhryn. Il sauta de son cheval et courut jusque dans la chambre du Prince Legolas. Sans frapper, il ouvrit les portes. La pièce était vide. Il leva les yeux vers le mur. Elle était là, souriant légèrement. Les mêmes yeux, la même bouche, le même visage ovale, les même cheveux ébène.

A présent, il en était sûr, c'était elle.

- Puis je savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, Fingolfin ?

- Seigneur Legolas ! dit-il humblement en se mettant à genou. Je l'ai trouvé.

- Mais de qui parles-tu ? Trouvé qui ?

- La dame du portait. Votre femme.

Le Prince Legolas resta interdit quelques secondes, n'osant plus bouger. Puis, il leva les yeux vers le tableau qui ornait sa chambre.

- Hélas, Fingolfin, elle est morte il y a 3 ans. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais peu après que ma conscience m'ait été rendue, sans mes souvenirs de Sorsha malheureusement, j'ai regardé dans le miroir de Galadriel.

Il fit une pause. Fingolfin attendait patiemment que son Prince reprenne son récit.

- J'ai vu la mort de Sorsha. Je l'ai vu couverte de sang. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Et c'est lorsque j'ai déposé une rose rouge sur la tombe qui l'avalait, tous mes souvenirs sont revenus. C'était la malédiction d'Almarië. Je ne me souviendrais d'elle que lorsque sa mort serait célébrée…

Sans vouloir vous offenser mon Seigneur, cette femme vit à Fondcombe. Elle et ses enfants sont sous la protection d'Elrond.

- Ses…Ses enfants ?

- Oui, monseigneur. Une fille et un garçon. Ce sont des semi elfes.

Legolas écarquilla les yeux. « Cela ne se peut » ne cessait il de se répéter mentalement. Pourtant une partie de lui avait envie d'y croire. Et si c'était vrai ? Si Sorsha n'était pas morte, trois ans auparavant ? Une question lui apparut. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle simulé sa mort ? Il ne trouverait les réponses qu'à Imladris.

- Fingolfin, ne parle de ceci à personne.

- Qu'allez-vous faire monseigneur ?

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à Elrond…

* * *

Sorsha ouvrit les volets de sa chambre et avança sur le balcon. C'était une journée magnifique. Vairë était venu chercher Ambre et Tristan ce matin. Elle avait une fille du même âge qu'eux et ils s'entendaient tous les trois à merveille. Puisqu'elle avait la matinée pour elle, Sorsha en profita pour paresser longuement dans son bain.

Elle choisit une robe rose pâle et quelques bijoux d'argent. Puis, sur les coups d'onze heures, elle descendit retrouver ses enfants.

Elle s'étonna de trouver Elrond et Vairë seuls.

- Mais où sont Ambre et Tristan ?

- Sorsha attend ! Ils sont…

Telle une mère en furie, elle sortit de la pièce et se mit à la recherche de ses enfants. Ils adoraient jouer dans les jardins, c'est donc vers ce lieu qu'elle se dirigea en premier. Elle n'avait pas fait cinquante mètres, qu'elle s'arrêta, livide, blanche comme un linge.

- Bonjour Sorsha.

Ambre et Tristan se ruèrent dans les jambes de leur mère :

- Maman, le monsieur, il dit qu'il s'appelle Legolas, qu'il te connait très bien et en plus il nous a lu une histoire !

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? demanda-t-elle pour se donner une contenance.

- Celle de Belen et Luthien.

Belen et Luthien. Belen et Luthien. Mon histoire préférée…

Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il ne pouvait se rappeler cela puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais raconté lorsqu'elle lui avait conté leur histoire, lors de son amnésie…

- Ambre ! Tristan ! Venez, on va préparer notre voyage pour rendre visite à Gripoil ! cria Elrond du balcon.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois (Gripoil étant leur héro préféré) et coururent de toutes leurs forces vers leur grand-père.

- Prince Legolas ! le salua-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Et lui prit les mains.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Fingolfin avait raison… C'est toi !

- Je… je…

- Je suis tellement heureux ! dit-il en l'enlaçant, en la serrant de toute ses forces.

- Legolas ! Non ! dit-elle fermement en le repoussant. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu ne devais pas me retrouver !

- Mais pourquoi ce choix-là ?

- Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je ne supportais plus te voir devenir une ombre. Cette histoire d'amnésie nous faisait trop de mal à tous les deux.

- Ce sont mes enfants. Et tu es ma femme.

_- J'étais._ Laissons le passé Legolas. Rentre chez toi. Rentre à Aradhryn, et oublie-moi. Oublie que tu es venu ici.

- Oublier ? Oublier ? Alors que depuis que je t'ai enterré, je ne pense qu'à toi ? Que j'ai failli mourir de tristesse tant mon chagrin était intense. Que sans Meleth, je serais certainement mort de chagrin… Que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat pour la première fois depuis trois ans ?

- Tu m'aimes car on t'a dit qu'autrefois tu m'avais aimé…

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Sorsha. La malédiction a été brisée…

- Mais… quelle malédiction ?

- Almarië t'a menti. Je ne me souviendrais de toi que le jour où ta mort serait célébrée. Cela fait trois ans. Trois années.

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien…

- Tu étais morte je te rappelle. Tu as tout fait pour qu'on le croie en tout cas ! Tu as simulé ta propre mort !

- Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

Elle le regarda longtemps. Il était toujours aussi beau. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, y cherchant encore les vestiges du Legolas qu'elle avait quitté trois ans auparavant.

Legolas prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il la pressa contre lui, couvrant son visage de mille baisers :

- Je t'aime Sorsha ! Comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne ! Et je me souviens de tout. De la fois où tu m'as littéralement trempé de la tête au pied dans la forêt de Galadriel, de notre premier baiser, du bal d'Edoras, de nos noces, de mon séjour dans ton monde, tout !

- Legolas… Tu es revenu ! murmura-t-elle incrédule.

- Pour ne plus jamais te quitter mon amour !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Legolas lui revenait après tant d'années.

Un peu plus loin, Elrond se tenait debout, avec Les enfants.

- Allez-y ! leur chuchota-t-il.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et dévalèrent les quelques mètres de leur petite jambes.

- Ambre, Tristan, je vous présente Legolas, votre père.

Les deux enfants regardèrent d'un œil nouveau le gentil visiteur qui leur avait raconté une histoire.

- Pourquoi t'arrive que maintenant ? demanda Tristan.

- C'est une longue histoire, mon fils. Gripoil avait besoin de mon aide.

- Tu connais Gripoil ? s'extasia Ambre.

- Bien sûr ! répondit l'elfe sylvestre. On ira le voir un jour si vous voulez.

- Oh oui ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Et tous les quatre, main dans la main allèrent se balader dans les jardins. Ils étaient enfin réunis, ils étaient enfin une famille.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Avec l'accord de Sorsha et de Legolas, Elrond envoya de nombreuses lettres à travers toute la Terre du Milieu. Il était temps pour Sorsha de réapparaitre, de revenir à la vie.

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient tous là : Aragorn, Arwen et Eldarion Gandal, Frodon, Sam et Merry et Pippin Faramir et Eowyn et Elboron, leur fils Galadriel et Celeborn (bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais rendu à Imladris durant ces trois ans, Galadriel savait que sa fille était vivante) Eomer, Lothiriel et Elfwine Lam et Meleth, Alendio, Galadhon, le roi Thranduil, Gimli.

Ils étaient tous là. Nul ne savait pourquoi. Nul de se douter de la raison qui poussait Elrond à les réunir. Pourtant, ils lui avaient obéit, venant eux même, avec leur femme et leur descendance, bien que pour beaucoup, le chemin fut long et difficile.

Peu après les retrouvailles et embrassades, où tous notèrent l'absence de Legolas, Elrond leurs fit traverser deux grands couloirs, pour les menait aux jardins et leur demanda de bien vouloir s'installer sur les bancs et chaises dispersés sur l'herbe.

Intrigués, ils obéirent, se demandant à quels jeux jouaient Elrond. Seul Galadriel avait un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Enfin, Elrond prit la parole :

- Mes chers amis, vous vous demandez certainement ce que j'ai à vous dire, pourquoi je fais tant de mystère. Avant de tout vous dévoiler, je veux simplement m'assurer, d'avoir votre pardon.

Il fit une pause :

- Avons-nous votre pardon mes amis ?

Tous se regardèrent, haussant les épaules, et un oui général remonta aux oreilles pointues d'Elrond.

- Parfait ! murmura-t-il en souriant. C'est à toi, ma cher enfant !

Derrière la lourde colonne de marbre, Sorsha déglutit. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, chose qu'elle avait déjà faite quatre fois. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se dévoila aux yeux de tous, se rapprochant inconsciemment d'Elrond, son protecteur.

Tous les yeux la suivirent, la regardèrent, la détaillèrent. Galadriel et Gandalf souriaient. Les autres était interdit, abasourdis, stupéfaits. Etaient-ils en train de rêver, faisaient-ils tous le même rêve étrange ?

Merry et Pippin furent les premiers à réagir, et précipitamment, ils se ruèrent sur Sorsha, qui les accueillit en s'agenouillant et en ouvrant grands les bras.

- Sorsha ! Criait Pippin. C'est toi ! Tu es là…

- Tu n'es pas morte ! renchérissait Merry.

A son tour Gimli s'approcha, lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Eowyn et Arwen, leur fils dans leur bras vinrent l'embrasser, pleurant de joie. Lam et Alendio se jetèrent sur elle, la faisant virevolter dans les airs. Faramir et Eomer, l'embrassèrent à leur tour, souriant. Puis ce fut le tour de Gandalf, de Galadriel, qui lui murmura doucement qu'elle le savait depuis le début et que cela avait été très dur pour elle de ne pas se rendre à Foncombes.

Sorsha pleurait de joie Elle revoyait ses amis. Ils lui avaient tant manqué. Elle était si heureuse de les revoir tous !

Puis elle croisa le regard d'Aragorn. Il était debout, devant son siège, il la fixait, mais ne bougeait pas. Elle ne sut pas quoi lire dans son regard.

Se détachant de la petite foule, elle descendit les quelque marches qui la séparer de son frère et avança vers lui. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Aragorn avait l'air profondément blessé :

- Comment as-tu osé ? Sorsha, comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi bon sang ? As-tu seulement imaginé la souffrance que nous a causé ta perte ?

L'assemblée ne parlait plus, ils étaient tous livides.

- As-tu seulement pensé à tes amis, à ta famille en faisant cela ? Sais-tu combien de temps il nous a fallu à tous pour nous remettre de ta mort ?

Aragorn était en train de vider son sac. Mieux, il vidait celui de tout le monde. Car s'ils étaient tous heureux de la revoir en vie, et en pleine santé, personne ne comprenait ce qui l'avait poussé à disparaitre ainsi, du jour au lendemain, sans explication.

- Sais-tu que mes nuits sont peuplées de trolls qui dévorent ma sœur ? Et Legolas ? As-tu pensé à Legolas ?

Sorsha le regardait tristement. Elle ne voulait pas de remontrances, pas maintenant. Elle aurait juste voulu réapparaitre, et que personne ne lui fasse de reproches. Hélas, c'était impossible…

- C'est pour moi qu'elle a fait cela.

Legolas venait d'apparaitre, il donnait la main à deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Sorsha les invita tous à se rassoir, et Legolas et leur enfants a ses coté, elle commença le récit de ces trois dernières années, et expliqua longuement les raisons qui la poussèrent à faire ce choix douloureux.

A la fin de son monologue, Aragorn se leva, prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et lui chuchota qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'il avait eu tellement mal. Puis il s'agenouilla vers Ambre et Tristan, tandis qu'Eldarion s'approchait.

- Je suis Aragorn, et je suis votre oncle.

- On sait déjà ça ! dit Ambre. Maman nous as parlé de toi, mais elle a dit qu'on ne devait pas parler de toi en public Ni de Galadriel, ni des hobbits, ni de Gandalf…personne !

Aragorn leur sourit, leur présenta Eldarion, et les trois enfants partirent main dans la main en courant à de nouveaux jeux.

La fin de la journée se passa dans un bonheur et une sérénité parfaite. Ils avaient trois ans à rattraper, et la conversation ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Sorsha fut contente de voir que malgré tout, leur amitié restait intacte, et qu'ils se portaient tous le même amour qu'il y avait trois ans.

La soirée prit fin, et portant chacun un enfant, Legolas et Sorsha regagnèrent ses appartements. Ils couchèrent Ambre et Tristan qui s'étaient envolés dans le pays des rêves depuis longtemps, les embrassèrent sur le front, et fermèrent doucement la porte pour ne pas les éveiller. Ils passèrent ensuite dans leur chambre. Sorsha quitta la robe noire qu'elle portait et se glissa dans les draps, tandis que Legolas l'imitait.

Il la prit dans ses bras, faisant d'eux des barrières de protection et des menottes à la fois.

- Qu'a tu décidé mon amour ? demanda Legolas en lui embrassant tendrement le cou.

- A quel sujet ?

- Eh bien, Vlana a disparu pour de bon, Sorsha est revenue. Qu'a-t-elle décidé de faire de sa vie ? Veux-tu rester à Fondcombes ? Retourner à Minas Tirith ? Devenir la Reine de Mirkwood ?

- La reine ? Hein ? mais je ne comprends pas ? Thranduil m'a l'air au top de sa forme ?

- Il va partir. Il va gagner les Terres immortelles.

- Seul ?

- Non. D'autres elfes vont l'accompagner.

Sorsha fut peinée d'apprendre cela. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas beaucoup connu, il restait son beau-père, et elle l'estimait. Puis elle n'aimait pas ni les départs, ni les adieux.

- Tu ne me dis rien ?

- Pardon Legolas, je songeais. Je suis ta femme, je vivrais où tu vivras. Ambre, Tristan et moi te suivront à Aradhryn. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Tu m'as trop manqué. Puis, je te rappelle que tu m'as fait la promesse, de ne plus jamais me quitter !

- Plus jamais, Sorsha ! mais si tu l'avais souhaité, je serais resté ici, à Fondcombe

- Rentrons dans ton royaume mon amour. Cependant, je dois parler à Elrond. Il sera attristé de mon départ. Il est très attaché à nos enfants.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Tout le monde rendra dans son royaume, en se promettant de se revoir très vite. Tout était enfin fini. Tous les participants de la Communauté, tout ceux qui avait joué un rôle dans la guerre de l'anneau, étaient à présent libres et heureux.

Comme prévue, Thranduil se retira et laissa son trône à Legolas. Il quitta la Terre du milieu, mais il ne la quitta pas seul, comme l'avait dit Legolas. Il fit le voyage en compagnie de Gandalf, de Frodon et Bilbon Sacquet, et Celeborn et Galadriel.

Arwen et Sorsha ne purent s'empêcher de joindre leurs larmes à celle des hobbits. C'était tellement dur de les voir partir…

Tout en traversant le bois des VertesFeuilles, pour rentrer dans leur royaume, collant son dos au torse de Legolas, Sorsha murmura :

- Je ne pensais pas que ma vie serait ainsi. Je ne m'attendais pas à vivre en Terre du Milieu, ni épouser un elfe. Mais pour rien au monde je ne changerais ma destinée. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé Legolas. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

- Moi aussi..

- Toute ta vie ?

- Oh Non. Je t'aimerais bien plus longtemps que cela, Sorsha! Je t'aimerais comme un fou pour des siècles et des siècles d'éternité…

_**Fin**_

* * *

Et voilà mes chers amis ! Ici se terminent les aventures (extraordinaires !) de Sorsha, la bimbo de la Communauté !

Bon vous voyez, bien que le chapitre 21 était sacrément sombre, ils s'en sortent plutôt bien, non ?

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, que je vous ai fait rire, pleurer, enrager, rêver, voyager et tout et tout ! ^^

Je me suis beaucoup attaché à Sorsha et à son histoire, peut être même davantage au tome 2 – Les Reines de la Guerre- qu'au tome 1 -La Princesse Exilée-. Peut-être l'avez-vous sentit dans mon écriture ?

Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews, si chères au cœur des pauvres « auteurs » ! Merci de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir suivi. Vraiment merci du fond du cœur ! Vous êtes notre motivation quand l'inspiration commence à flancher…

Je ne sais pas si je publierais de nouvelle fanfiction sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux. J'ai d'autres sujets qui me tiennent à cœur, entre autre Pirates des Caraïbes, Pearl Harbor…

J'espère revenir bien vite en tant qu'auteur !

Merci à tous et a très bientôt ! )

Cléo


End file.
